Velvet Skin
by WITHERED
Summary: TOT: She was putty in his hands, as much as she hated to admit. But how naive can one girl be? Chase X Angela X Luke
1. Hidden Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

- - - - - Chapter 1: Hidden Love - - - - -

"Ah shit…" Chase moaned as he leaned over, body quivering as he threw up the breakfast Maya had just made for him.

I watched him sympathetically, sighing slightly as I continued rubbing his back gently. "You're such a sweet boyfriend though… No matter how awful a cook Maya is, you still eat whatever she makes you to put a smile on her face. It's not like you see Toby doing anything but fishing and sleeping with our relationship."

With that, Chase stood up slowly and wiped his mouth with a disgusted look on his face and said: "I don't know how many times I tell you that you should break up with him, Alice. Everyone knows that him and Renee have something going on. Just because it's not out in open, doesn't mean it isn't _there_."

"Yeah… I know. But… he's so sweet to me," I mumbled in slight protest, eyes downcast.

"That's only when he feels like it. You know that. In fact, you complain to me about it nearly every day," he replied in exasperation, shaking his head.

I frowned at his harsh words, sighing.

"Yeah… I know, I know. You're always right. But anyway. You have some of your puke in your hair. You should go wash up, and Maya's probably worried about where you ran off to so quickly," I giggled, smiling.

Chase rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his head in annoyance. "I don't know how much more of this I can take. I don't like waking up every morning and having to throw up by the time I practically set foot out of my house."

I laughed and smiled. "But you continue to do it and you know you're doing it for Maya. It's actually pretty cute. Everyone thinks you guys are such a perfect couple. I'm actually really, really jealous…"

He frowned and sighed, not uttering a word in response.

"…W-What? Did I say something wrong?" I blurted out quickly, eyes widening in slight fear.

"No," Chase responded bluntly, his voiced laced with annoyance.

"O-Okay… Then um… Uhh…"

"I'll see you later, okay? I'm going on break around four-o-clock or so."

"Huh? Okay! Yeah, of course. I'll be here at four on the dot!"

Chase's face immediately melted, his lips forming into a weak smile. He lingered there in front of me for a bit longer than he should have, until he finally turned around and gave me a small wave as he headed back towards Sundae Inn.

I couldn't quite put a finger on his expression. Like usual, it was as hard to read as it always was but there was something a little off about it today. There was just something… Something was definitely up, and it definitely wasn't a pleasant change either. I sighed as I watched his peach-colored head bob down the steps, taking a right until he was completely out of sight.

It wasn't necessarily hard getting under Chase's skin – in fact, it was easier to do than getting him to laugh and smile. But you'd think he'd tell me, of all people, what was up. I mean, we were supposed to be best friends. Best friends are _supposed_ to tell each other everything.

_He can be so aggravating._

"What the heck was that about?" I mumbled sadly, idly playing with a strand of my hair.

* * *

Bella mooed as I walked closer to her and the pasture. Opening the gate, I leaned down next to her slowly and patted her face, giving her a kiss on her big, brown forehead.

"You look so pretty today, Bella! You don't even know."

Lazily, Bella looked back down to the grass that she was munching on; without a care in the world.

I giggled as I watched her, her mouth taking in the grass in large heaps and chewing it painfully slow. I continued patting her, rather absentmindedly.

"I wonder what Toby's doing right now… You'd think a boyfriend would try to spend all his time with you, not away from you," I frowned.

"Doesn't he realize I have feelings too? I mean, seriously. Chase and Maya are together all the time! And so are Julius and Candace! You'd think that Toby and I weren't even aware of the fact that each other existed compared to everyone else. I bet the only people who are actually aware of the fact that we're dating are Chase and Luna – and that's only because they're my best friends."

I groaned as I fell back on the soft grass (determined not to think about Toby), shielding my eyes slightly away from the blaring sun. It was a perfect day: light blue skies with fluffy white clouds – just to be expected for spring.

I shut my eyes and enjoyed the quiet munches and moos that Bella emitted as the sun's rays gently kissed my pale skin. Soft breezes would pick up now and then, whirling the blades of grass around the edge of my body, sending little goose bumps over my skin. I couldn't help but smile a little, as I enjoyed just lying there.

My hazy thoughts went back to this morning with Chase. I wondered lazily whether or not I really said something wrong. With Chase, it was always sort of hard to predict – it's not the easiest thing to do; getting into his pretty, little head.

_I don't think I said anything mean… Did I? Or maybe I was being insensitive… Come to think of it, I wouldn't like throwing up every morning either._

The faint sound of footsteps broke my train of thought as they grew louder and louder. I opened my eyes lazily, shifting my head to the left to see Toby walking towards my farm. I blinked a few times, rubbed my eyes; just to make sure it wasn't some sort of mirage.

Convinced that I wasn't dreaming, I jumped up quickly and waved at him to catch his attention and he responded with a small wave of his own. I left the pasture, closing the gate behind me, and bounded up to him like a small, attention-starved puppy dog.

"Toby!" I cried, wrapping my small arms around his body ecstatically. "What are you doing here?"

He emitted a small chuckle and returned the hug, kissing the top of my head. "I came to see you, Alice."

"Oh, I'm so happy!" I blushed, my excitement and happiness bubbling over the edge. I leaned in towards him, resting my body against his, relishing the sound of his steady heartbeat.

A few seconds of silence and he broke his hold on me and lifted my chin up, looking at me square in the eye. His beautiful golden eyes smoldered in the sun and I could feel myself melting into a pathetic pool around him. My heart pounded erratically and I reached up slowly on tip-toes, to give him a light kiss on the lips, his sweet breath fanning my face.

I smiled up at him and he responded with giving me a fiercer kiss, nibbling gently on my bottom lip.

"Mmm… Toby…" I giggled as I broke away.

Toby took a few strands of my short, hazelnut brown hair in his fingers, and twirled them around slowly. He lifted them up to his lips, and gave them a slow kiss. I could feel my cheeks growing hotter with awe and embarrassment. It was as if my knees would give out any second…

He let the strands fall from his slender fingers, and rubbed them against my cheek, chuckling. "You're blushing."

I laughed nervously. "You know it's because of you…"

"I know... and I wouldn't have it any other way."

I giggled as I beamed up at him. Come to think of it, I actually had to look up at everyone – except for Luna. She and I were the same, sad, short height – 4'11. But the one thing I had up on her was that I actually had hips and boobs. I couldn't tell you how often I loved teasing her about it.

"Toby… Why don't you come and see me often?" I pouted. "We saw each other a lot more before we started dating…"

Toby sighed and hugged me. "I know, and I'm sorry. I've just been busy… You should know that."

"Busy with what?" I asked flatly, hurt echoing in my voice. "You don't even tell me what you do. And you never even bother to call me. In fact, the last time I saw you was a week ago today."

He groaned quietly and released his grip on me and took a step back. "I'm sorry, Alice. I really am. I know we don't see each other as often as you would like, but that doesn't mean I don't love you."

"I wish you would prove it to me more. Actions speak louder than words, you know."

Toby sighed in defeat. "I don't know how to do that… Do you want me to buy you flowers at the festival tomorrow? Or maybe you want to go out for lunch at the inn instead?"

I felt a twinge of anger and frustration bubbling up inside me.

_Are you serious?_

"You shouldn't have to ask me! You should already know how to prove to me that you love me. You shouldn't have to ask me if you should buy me flowers. You should already know that. That's common sense for a boyfriend, Toby! Never once have you ever done one little thing for me besides dropping by my house and kissing me," I said hotly, blinking away the angry tears forming in my eyes.

"Don't you realize that I have feelings and needs like any normal girl?"

"I'm sorry, Alice… I'll do better, okay?"

"No, not okay… Because you tell me those same lines every time you come to see me. You tell me a simple: 'you know I love you' and you give me a couple kisses here and there," I choked out. "We've been dating for nearly a year and for nearly eighty-five percent of that time, you and I are practically like strangers."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't you miss me…? Don't you ever feel lonely? Aren't you ever worried that maybe other guys in town may flirt with me?"

"I don't know… I mean, of course I miss you. But I just lose track of time every day. I could have sworn that I just saw you yesterday."

I couldn't hold back those hot tears anymore, and they dribbled lamely down my flustered cheeks.

_Of course… It's no use ever trying to tell Toby anything. I don't get why I ever bother trying anymore. He's too dense to even realize anything._

"That's fine, Toby… It's okay."

"Alice…" He replied lamely, taking a step towards me. "I'm sorry… Please don't cry. Come on… Look at me."

I refused to look at him and ignored the nudges he gave my chin. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed the top of my head over and over again. He ran his fingers through my hair and over my spine and the sensation rippled goose bumps crawling over my skin.

He always knew how to diffuse my anger right away. I was always like putty in his arms and under his lips – no matter how mad I was. That's probably why he doesn't bother doing anything for me; he knows how to quell my anger and to suck me right back into him.

And quite honestly, I hated that about him. But at the same time, I loved it. As much as I may get mad at him, as much as everyone tells me to leave him, I can't break myself away…

Like some sad, pathetic yo-yo that isn't nearly close to showing signs of wear and tear. But in fact, it was quite the opposite… I used to think, maybe if I do this for him… He'll still love and keep me… and not leave me for his ex-girlfriend.

But it's honestly tearing me apart.

Toby lessened his grip on me, and nudged my chin to look up at him – which he did with success, much to my dismay. His eyes were sincere and I blinked my tears away rapidly to engrave his beautiful face into my mind.

He uttered a quiet: "Let's go inside. I'll prove to you how much I love you."

- - - - - End: Hidden Love - - - - -

**Yay, new story. Kind of a short and lame chapter, I know. But it'll get better. I promise.**

**Review loveys!**

**- Tara**


	2. Porcelain Doll

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

- - - - - Chapter 2: Porcelain Doll - - - - -

"T-Toby… Wait a second! What…"

"Shh…" He whispered, sending butterfly kisses down my cheeks and neck.

I felt my body trembling and it wasn't because I was cold – cliché, I know. Toby's grazing lips and exploring hands had me both afraid and in utter and complete awe. The fact that it felt that he was so skillful and masterful at this had my body mesmerized – it just felt way too _perfect_. My eyelids felt heavy and I couldn't bring myself to make them open… and I didn't want to.

In fear that if I did open them, and I was dreaming – I would probably cry.

And as much as my mind was telling me to just scream 'stop!' I couldn't bring myself to do it… Something about this was telling me that it was very, very wrong… But I've been waiting for his love for so long now, I just…

What do you do when the man you love is giving himself to you?

I couldn't give this moment up. The fact that Toby, _my Toby_, was giving himself into me… was enough to make my fragile heart burst. It was my opportunity to make him truly mine, and I wasn't going to let this moment in time slip.

Call me a fool in love, but I just couldn't let this go. I couldn't, and I wouldn't.

The bed below us gave out gentle creaking and squeaks as Toby carefully pulled my blouse up, over my head, tossing it carelessly to the floor. He traced his warm hand down my rib cage and formed hypnotizing circles around my belly button.

"Alice…"

I moaned quietly as our lips locked and he carefully and gently began undoing my pants and slipped them off with quick success. He broke our kiss and I could feel his eyes burning holes into my body – and it wasn't exactly the most comfortable feeling in the world.

I shifted my naked legs absentmindedly, forcing them together closer. I opened my eyes slowly, to watch him lean down to kiss my hip bone repeatedly. The sensation sent goose bumps crawling over my skin and I heard him emit a small chuckle.

"What's… so funny?" I mumbled, blushing.

"You're just so innocent, it's cute."

I frowned slightly.

…_Innocent? Then what was he?_

He motioned me to sit upright, and I did without a moment's hesitation. He leaned in closer to me, unhooked my bra without any difficulty, and tossed that carelessly to the floor as well.

I could feel my cheeks burning, and I instinctively covered my breasts with folded arms.

"Don't do that," he murmured. "They're beautiful."

I felt myself trembling again as he gently eased my body back down into the cozy mattress as he began slipping my underwear off as well. I shut my eyes tight out of embarrassment, hoping meekly that I was pleasing enough to the eye.

I mean, it's not that I was fat or anything… it's just that I'm so short and I probably looked that much shorter naked. This is probably why I prefer wearing skinnier, fit jeans to make my legs appear longer.

The weight of his body left the bed and I opened my eyes carefully and peered to the left of me, to watch Toby undress himself fully and completely.

My face burned and I felt a little dizzy and woozy from watching him undress – each article of clothing, dropping to the floor, one by one… until he was stark naked in front of me.

"Alice…"

He got back onto the bed, his body hovering directly over mine. I whimpered slightly as he began nibbling and sucking every crevice of my body.

"Your skin is so soft."

* * *

I woke up slowly, breathing in and out deeply, recollecting what had happened just a little earlier. I smiled to myself, and emit a childish and very girly giggle.

_Toby made love to me…_

The dumb smile on my face only grew bigger as I shifted my head to where Toby was sleeping, only to see that he wasn't there. Surprised, I sat up like a bolt and looked around my tiny room desperately, to catch a single glance of his silver head.

…

His clothes were no longer on the ground, and the part of the bed that he had been lying on, was cold… no signs of human warmth.

My heart ached – feelings of hurt and sadness jabbed mercilessly at it. I felt like I was choking, that something was squeezing my heart and I couldn't breathe.

_Why… did he leave? No note… No goodbye?_

I removed the covers from my naked and vulnerable body from the bed, to see a fresh stain of blood. I ran my fingers over it, to see how wet or dry it was – and much to my dismay, it was already bone dry. I cursed idly under my breath… hoping that I'd be able to get the rotten stain out.

And then I cried, not out of bitterness or anger, but because I felt so alone. I didn't understand… why he would always show up out of the blue and be so sweet and loving towards me, and then just leave…

Just like that. Without a care in the world. As if I was some little doll that you can put on the shelf after you were done playing with it.

Why was I so surprised? I already knew all of this… So why was I so in shock?

Honestly, it was quite stupid really. What was I expecting? His undying love and appreciation of me? Him to never leave my side?

Just because I gave him my virginity?

Of course not… I should have known.

"…Sex won't make him love you, and a baby won't make him stay."

* * *

4:53pm.

"Chase's break is almost over… I completely forgot about it," I mumbled to myself. "I hope he isn't too upset…"

I was still naked, lying in my bed, like a motionless, little zombie.

For the past five, pathetic hours.

_I'm so pathetic… I am so god damn pathetic. I don't blame Toby for being the way he is with me. Honestly, who would want a ditzy and clumsy girl like me?_

I groaned as I hit my head against the wall repeatedly, until it felt as if a bruise was going to form. I sighed and pressed my cold palm to soothe the redness of my forehead.

Kicking my legs off the bed, I let them dangle there for a while before I mentally decided it was time to heave myself onto the cold, wooden floor. I bent over carefully to pick up all my clothes off the floor and threw them carelessly into the hamper, not caring that my bra missed and tumbled to the floor.

I walked into my bathroom, flicked the light switch on, and began running shower water without bothering to look at my sorry self in the mirror.

Deciding the water was at the perfect temperature, I stepped into my bathtub and faced the shower head to let the hot water soak and nurture my swollen body. I hugged myself and looked down at the drain, my thoughts flooding back to him.

I always imagined that Toby was the type of man to make love gently and slowly – and yet, he was the exact opposite. I mean, based on his appearance and personality… he's always so calm and laid-back… who would have honestly thought that about him?

It wasn't necessarily bad… but it wasn't what I was hoping for for my first time.

I traced back to every movement and touch he had made. Constant sucking everywhere imaginable and I had the ugly hickeys to prove it. And despite my pleas of him to be gentle, his idea of 'gentle' was fast, rough, and hard. In fact, it didn't feel good for a single second. My hymen tearing was probably one of the most uncomfortable pains I've ever had to witness and bare.

But despite the discomfort… the fact that he was there, with me, loving me… was enough to make me the happiest woman in the world.

I sighed.

I absentmindedly let my finger trace constantly over a fresh hickey on my breast – it hurt badly enough without me even having to touch it. But the fact that I had any imperfections on my body at all made me nauseous.

If anything, I hated hickeys. And I could never understand how men got pleasure out of giving their lover a disgusting-looking bruise. But the fact that it was Toby who was the one giving them to me, made it not matter just as much…

I carefully looked down at my body and slightly winced at the sight of the blue and yellow bruises that seemed to be everywhere, tarnishing my pale skin.

"I should have taken a bath instead…" I mumbled barely audible.

_The water kind of hurts…_

I sighed dully as I reached for the shampoo bottle. I squeezed a bit of the silky, white shampoo into the palm of my hand and began massaging it into my scalp gently.

The fresh, sweet smell of honeydew.

I rinsed out the foamy bubbles and went onto the next thing: body wash.

I squeezed some out onto my yellow scrub and began rubbing it gently over my skin, trying not to cause any further pain. Instead of pain, it actually felt nice and pleasant. The soft foamy bubbles clutching onto my skin, only to be washed away by strong pelts of water.

I rinsed the remaining bubbles off as soon as I finished covering my entire body and shut the water off, grabbed a towel to wrap myself with, and stepped out of the tub.

Removing the towel from my body once it was dry enough, I used it to dry out my hair and to soak up all of the beads of water that dripped off the ends. I opened the door to un-fog my bathroom mirror and waited patiently, blow-drying my wet, brown hair.

Satisfied with how dry my hair was, I grabbed a comb and began parting it and getting rid of all the small tangles and knots.

Once done, I looked at myself in the mirror and winced slightly at my reflection. I was actually kind of disgusted to look at the ugly person I saw.

Her hazel, brown eyes were swollen and puffy from crying and were incredulously blood-shot. Her cheeks were pale with no sign of their usual rosiness and ugly bruises could easily be seen on her chest and neck.

_Crap… Luna and Chase are going to kill me. Maybe I should wear a scarf? Dang it, it's spring…_

* * *

I looked over to my clock again and it was nearly 6pm. I sighed and noted that if I was ever going to talk to Chase, it would have to be at midnight – when his shift was over.

And there was no way I was going to be able to last that late – both mentally and physically.

I groaned and kicked the nearest wall and decided to head for the Tailor Shop to see Luna.

It was probably a death wish. No, wait, I take that back. It _was_ a death wish. But I couldn't hold out until tomorrow to talk to anyone.

* * *

"ALICE!" Luna cried. "What the heck happened to you?"

"W-What do you mean?" I asked, startled. "Don't I get a nice and calm hello?"

"Don't play stupid! What are you doing with those hickeys on your neck! You can't walk around like that! Didn't you put any cover-up on?!"

"I-I tried that… I mean, I did," I mumbled.

The little pink-haired girl simply glared at me. "I don't believe you."

"I did! I promise I did!"

"I meant… Oh, never mind," she huffed. "Let's go into my room."

"O-Okay…"

I followed her lead and was grateful that her grandmother wasn't at the register – probably out shopping? She probably would have had a hernia from the pathetic sight that I was.

We entered the kitchen first, where Candace and Julius were talking and laughing. And it all suddenly ceased as they noticed that Luna and I were both present.

"Hi Candy, hi Julie…" I said, smiling.

"Hey, Alice!" Julius responded, smiling as well. "I wasn't sure if that was you for a second. You look like you just saw a ghost or something!"

Luna growled and simply told him to shut up, and it was amusing to watch him stifle his laughter as the two of them bickered back and forth.

I couldn't help but laugh slightly either though. Luna was always so cute when she was mad. It was kind of hard _not_ to tease her.

"A-Are you okay, Alice?" Candace asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I replied, still smiling.

Before Candace had time to input anything else, Luna sharply said: "Enough chit-chat. Let's go, Alice."

"Okay. I'll be back in a few! Candy, I want to talk to you about that new dress that you've been making for me."

Candace smiled and nodded as Luna shoved me down the hallway, down into her vibrantly colored, pink and purple room.

"Alice… What the heck happened? I thought you didn't like hickeys! What is this nonsense?!" Luna said angrily.

"I know… I know I don't. But Toby…"

"…Toby?" Luna responded coldly, resting her hands on her hips.

"T-Toby… Came by earlier today… And we um…"

"…And you?"

…

"M-Made… love…" I said barely audibly.

I buried my face in my hands in embarrassment as I couldn't hide the blush from Luna's deafening glare.

Silence.

"L-Luna?" I peeked through the crevices of my fingers to see her expression.

It was blank.

Actually, it was kind of funny. And I would have laughed if I knew she wasn't about to scold me.

"Are you stupid?! What the HELL, Alice! Why would you go and do something stupid like that! Don't you realize that he's cheating on you?!"

"I-I am not stupid and he's not cheating on me! There's no way… Renee and him broke up before we started dating."

Luna groaned and slapped her hand to her face. She then let out a long, droned out sigh before continuing.

"Ugh. You just don't get it! Why do you have to be so innocent? You've had boyfriends before! And what did each one of them do to you in the end?"

"Cheat on me…" I mumbled.

"That's right. And what makes you think Toby is any different? Just because he isn't some city slicker like the rest of your boyfriends doesn't mean us country folk don't have cheating tendencies either!"

I sighed and nodded.

Luna was always right.

"He promised me he'd never hurt me though…"

"And that's your problem! You're way too trusting! It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he's cheating on you," she scolded. "Ask anyone! In fact, you should go ask Julius. He's the one who told me he saw Toby and Renee holding hands this afternoon."

"…What?"

- - - - - End: Porcelain Doll - - - - -

**I'm sorry I didn't turn this into a lemon, but I don't feel like making this story "M" just yet. :3**

**But remember girlies! Sex won't make him love you. :D**

**Review loveys!**

**- Tara**


	3. Hazelnuts and Chestnuts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

- - - - - Chapter 3: Hazelnuts and Chestnuts - - - - -

"JULIUS!" I yelled, barging back into the kitchen, only to see that Candace and Julius were no longer in the room.

Luna was following me, directly on my heels, like an excited little puppy-dog. She was giggling, trying to shield the noises away from me, but it didn't matter to me whether or not she was filled with glee and happiness that I was "finally going to come to my senses".

I marched my way through the kitchen, and reached the store front of the shop. Candace had her back towards me and she was crouching over, sticking pins and needles into the dress that she had been working on for me. And much to my pleasure and surprise, Julius was the model.

I stared. I gawked. I laughed.

The fact that this purple-haired man was modeling _my dress_ was enough to make me die of happiness. And the fact that my dress was much too small for his tall body made him appear _that_ much more awkward.

The frilly, peach-colored dress came up to his upper-thigh line and his purple and heart boxers were noticeably visible. I winced at the sight of the bust, which seemed to be nearly stretched to its limit by Juli's chest – but, I guess Candace knew what she was doing… hopefully.

And I could only imagine what Luna was thinking – for she was usually the model since her and I were the exact same size (minus bust and hip, of course). And of course, because she didn't like Juli in the least.

"You look like such a fool!" Luna cried, laughing and pointing. "A cross-dressing transvestite FOOL!"

Candace quickly stood up nervously, hoping to quell the dispute before the two of them before it even began.

But of course, it was much too late.

"HAHAHAHA! Your legs are so hairy! You really are a man! That is so gross!" Luna cried hysterically.

"Shut up! What do you expect?! You dumb, pink midget!" Juli yelled back.

Luna was on the ground now, hitting her small, balled up fists into the floor. She was laughing so hard in fact; she was just trembling down there – amazingly silent.

"C… Can't BREATHE!" Luna gasped out, her laughter continuing. "Oh, oh, my stomach."

"You shouldn't say things like that, Luna…" Candace said, nearly in a whisper.

And then, like clockwork, the door opened, and the bell chimed to signal a new customer's arrival. Everyone shifted their heads to the opening door.

And it was none other than Gill. He was holding a bag of what seemed to be yarn and other sewing necessities – and of course, was here mainly to see Luna.

…

Gill then dropped the bag, letting its entire contents roll pitifully around on the floor.

Juli froze and I watched Luna's face which was growing with anticipation and glee.

"HAHAHAHA!" Gill cried, seeming to mimic Luna's earlier hysteria. "You look like such an imbecile! What on _earth_ are you wearing?!"

It was funny, really. It was rare for Gill to ever break out in hysteric laughter. But he and Luna were really alike – they both shared the same dislike for Juli. And today, was probably one of those days that they logged into their brains as: 'one of the best days of my life'.

I felt a little bad – Juli always did his best to look his tip-top best and the two people who loved teasing him had to be here to witness him in a dress.

Juli slapped his hand to his face and began mumbling. "Never again… Never again… Never. Again."

* * *

We (Luna, Candace, Juli, Gill, and I) were all seated comfortably in the living room. Juli was still wearing my dress and was forced to stand – Candace didn't want him ripping any new holes by him sitting.

I sighed. I wished Luna hadn't reminded me about Toby – it was actually the sole reason why I even came to the tailor shop.

"You know, Alice…" Juli said, breaking the silence. "I'm not trying to sound like the bad guy or anything… I'm only telling you this because we're friends… But on my way over here, I did see Toby and Renee holding hands and walking into Sundae Inn this afternoon."

I sighed again.

I don't think the realization that Toby was cheating on me had quite hit me yet.

I needed more. I needed more than that.

Much. More.

The fact that Toby was holding hands with Renee today could have meant anything. Maybe he was just helping her up… or maybe he was just helping her walk because she sprained her foot or something. Maybe she was trying to come onto him and Juli only looked over at the opportune moment before Toby tried to pull her off of him.

Anything. Anything to keep reality from crashing down on me.

I then broke the heavy and awkward silence.

"…Me and Luna hold hands all the time. Chase holds my hand too! Look!" I cried, wrenching Gill's hand away from his lap to lock with mine.

I forced my fingers through the tight crevices between Gill's fingers and held our hands up, for the entire room to see – as if I had just won the Olympic trophy. I was squeezing his hand so hard that my knuckles had turned white.

"Gill and I hold hands too!"

Luna slapped her hand into her face and groaned. Juli and Candace both mimicked a long, sad sigh. Gill tried pathetically to tug his hand free of my grasp without any form of success.

Silence.

"Hate to make everything worse but… I didn't even know you guys were still dating. Toby told me two months ago that you guys broke up," Gill said.

…_What? Two months ago?_

"Alice…" Luna said softly. I felt her head rest on my shoulder.

My face grew hot and my vision became blurred with unwelcoming tears. I let go of Gill's hand and he withdrew it quickly, massaging it with his other hand.

I buried my face in my hands, out of embarrassment and out of anger. Because I was the only loser on the island that would actually get cheated on.

Because I was the one person on the island who could never be assertive enough and always end up getting walked on. Like some cheap, old carpet. The one person who could never hold onto love – it was always the same. No matter where I went or where I was.

I felt Gill's weight leave the couch and I heard him shuffle his feet out of the room. Two more pairs of footsteps got up and walked out as well – Juli and Candace.

And all that was left was Luna, hugging me tightly as I cried pathetically into her chest.

"They're lying… They're both lying!" I mumbled in between sobs. "Why does Juli always have to kid around like that?! It's not funny! And Gill! That's impossible! Me and Toby never broke up! Toby never even brought up that sort of topic!"

Luna remained silent and continued holding onto me.

"What am I going to do now, Luna? I made such a fool out of myself! I should have known… I knew I should have told him no… I knew it."

…

"She's so much more prettier than me. I don't blame him. If I was him, I'd choose Renee over me too!"

"You know that's not true, Alice… You know everyone thinks you're sweet and pretty."

"Name one person who thinks I'm pretty!"

"I think you're pretty… Way more pretty than Renee!"

"You don't count…"

"Gill and Juli think you're pretty…"

"They both have girl friends. You and Candace. They don't count either. And even if they were single, they still wouldn't count."

"Why?"

"Because. No one but Toby counts."

"Alice…"

Maybe it was because Renee and I both had brown hair and brown eyes… the only difference was her hair and eyes were a much, richer and darker brown. And maybe it was because we were both pale with a perfect complexion. And maybe it was because I was just a new girl in a new place that Toby had the urge to flirt with me because him and Renee were going through a rough time. And maybe… maybe…

I don't even know.

The one thing she had on me was height. And boobs. And hips. And a butt.

So, of course, he would choose her over me.

I couldn't blame Renee anyway… It'd be much easier if she was a nasty, little creature. But of course not. She just had to be little-miss-perfect-without-a-mean-bone-in-her-stinking-perfect-beautiful-sexy-body.

Chestnuts were always better than hazelnuts anyway. Both in taste and appearance. There was no way a dinky, little hazelnut could ever compare to a chestnut.

And that was that.

* * *

"Why don't you sleep over tonight, Alice?" Luna asked.

Candace was working away on the dress and Gill was still there; helping Candace to the best of his ability.

I shrugged. "I dunno… What about my farm? And Bella?"

"They'll be fine without you for a couple of hours in the morning. It's not like a tornado's gonna hit and wipe out all your crops and your cow," Luna replied, smiling. "It'll be fun! You haven't slept over in forever!"

I smiled at her weakly and said: "I guess I can."

"Yay!" Luna cried, throwing her arms up in the air.

"I'm gonna go out for a bit though… I'll be right back."

"…Alice, it's 9:30. At night," Juli said, rather seriously. "What on earth do you have to do at 9:30. At night. In the pitch blackness."

I laughed quietly. "Just to take a breather."

Actually, it was because I was more like the fifth wheel. Luna was spending all her time with me instead of with Gill – and he came over with the sole intent of being with her. And even though Candace was always just as happy sewing things, her and Juli were caught up in my stupid, melodramatic relationship issues.

It's nice to have some alone time.

And plus, it kind of hurt being in the room with all of them there. It was selfish and pathetic of me to feel jealous, but it was hard to help. They each had their own perfect relationship and there I was, being broken into the fact that I was being lied to by the one person I thought would never dare hurt me.

- - - - - End: Hazelnuts and Chestnuts - - - - -

**Chestnuts are my favorite. They're so yummy. :D**

**Review loveys!**

**- Tara**


	4. Undesirable Reasoning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

- - - - - Chapter 4: Undesirable Reasoning - - - - -

"Two months ago…" I mumbled quietly to myself.

It was a warm spring night, slightly breezy, and an undoubtedly beautiful starry sky to top it all off. And it made me wish that much more that I had someone – more like Toby – to stand here to watch the stars with me.

But of course not.

Sighing, I absentmindedly twirled a strand of my brown hair between my fingers. I stared at a window of the Sundae Inn and slumped my shoulders. There was Selena's busty figure, dancing as erotically as she looked… Getting the attention she so craved from the customers. And Kathy busily serving drinks and taking orders with a huge smile plastered to her face. And of course, everyone inside looked so happy and filled with joy to be alive.

I leaned on the lamp post and kicked the ground beneath me. A pebble rolled away lamely.

I averted my eyes from the window to look up at the sky, not caring that I was beginning to cry. I don't remember the last time that I honestly felt so pitifully and vulnerably _alone_. It was as if I was the last human being, wandering aimlessly miles and miles away from civilization. Like no one even knew a poor, little farm-girl named Alice even existed… as if my mere existence was being cheated on.

And quite frankly, I was tired of it.

I could never have things go the right way. It's like someone was out to get me, in whatever it was I did. No matter how hard I tried in everything I did, there was always something that had to go wrong.

I always had the worst luck. Like I had a permanent, depressing cloud looming over my head.

I was always the last one to be picked on a team when we would play a sport. I was always the girl who couldn't run straight and always ran out of breath. I was always the girl they never passed the ball to. I was always the girl who was always teased by the boys by looking funny. I was always the girl that the other girls would tease the way I acted or dressed.

Always _that_ girl. Always that girl who was always teased and picked on just because I happened to be clumsier than the average person. And because I didn't always think before I spoke.

But despite all that… I never used to let all that bother me. I would just smile every day. But, come to think of it, that's probably another reason why people found it so easy to pick on me. Because I always shrugged everyone off with a smile. It's kinda funny really, now that I thought about it.

But…

Why couldn't I ever keep my promises to myself?

I promised myself that I would be more confident by moving here to Waffle Town. I promised myself that I would love myself and do my best. I promised myself I wouldn't be a fool in love… again.

But that was it… I was just average. Average, clumsy, and a grade-A ditz. It's hard not to be a fool when you already were one.

But why did I suddenly care? I never had a problem with being teased until now. I never let it get to me until now. I actually used to like the fact that I used to be so care-free. What was it about Toby that made me feel so vulnerable and self-loathing?

_What was it that made me love him so much?_

"…Alice?"

Giving a small jump and squeak, I quickly dropped my gaze from the sky to Chase, who was steadily approaching me from the Sundae Inn.

"C-Chase!" I breathed, wiping the tears hastily from my flushed cheeks. "You scared me! I didn't even hear the doors open…"

He responded with a chuckle. "Even though the door was only ten feet away?"

I blushed out of embarrassment and averted my eyes, thankful that it was dark out and he didn't see me crying.

"I was busy."

"With what?"

"Stuff."

"Is 'stuff' just standing here like a zombie? Do you want me to help?" Chase asked, mocking false impressment.

"No!" I shot back, slightly offended. "A-Anyway… What are you doing? It's only 10:00… You should still be working."

"I know. But I saw you standing out here alone. What's wrong? Where were you earlier today? I waited for you and you never showed up."

I bit my lip and looked down at my dirty boots. "…"

Silence.

"Alice?" Chase asked, concern rising in his voice. "What's wrong?"

I felt my face distorting itself, trying so hard not to let the tears leak out. I buried my face in my hands and my body began trembling slightly. Whether it is out of sadness or pure loneliness, I could feel I was finally having my delayed break down.

_Great. Why did Chase have to come out here? Out of everyone in the village, why him?_

…_I don't want him to see me like this._

The sound of Chase's footsteps neared and the dull light of the lamp post was blocked out by his hovering shadow. His arms wrapped around my body and I clutched my fingers tightly onto his apron, crying pitifully into his chest. His chin rested on top of my head and he ran his hands up and down my back slowly in attempt to comfort me.

The faint smell or oranges, masked by the tempting fragrances of good food.

"Chase…" I managed to choke out. "He… Toby…"

He waited patiently for me to talk, all the while holding me tight.

"I'm so stupid… I should have listened to you," I continued, talking slowly into his apron. "We… We made love this afternoon…"

Chase's body froze but I ignored it and continued babbling on.

"And he left me… And… And Juli told me that… Toby and Renee were holding hands today… And… Gill said that… Toby told him me and him broke up a long time ago…"

…

He wasn't responding.

I wedged myself free of his grasp and wiped my face to look up at him. His face looked painfully hurt and scared – like a little boy who got separated from his mom at an amusement park. I felt my heart sink, if that was even possible. I didn't think it could hurt anymore than it already did.

"Did… Did you guys… Use any protection? Did he come inside you?" Chase finally asked.

My mind began racing and my stomach gave a sickening lurch.

I couldn't remember.

…_Did he?_

"Alice?" Chase asked more sternly. "Please tell me that he put on a fucking condom!"

"I-I… I don't remember," I replied, scared of Chase's sudden mood change.

"What do you mean you don't remember?! Did he or not?!"

I started crying again.

_Great. Just peachy. Besides my boyfriend leaving me, my best friend screaming at me, I have a pretty good chance of being pregnant._

_I love my life._

"What do I do?" I asked in a panic.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me to my farm.

"What about the Inn?!"

"They'll survive without me."

* * *

I watched Chase dig through my trashcan desperately for any trace of a wrapper or a nasty used condom.

I watched pathetically, knowing in the pit of my stomach that Toby did indeed come inside me. And the mere thought of it made me sick. I rubbed my neck, hiding a sorely visible hickey, grateful that Chase didn't say anything about them yet.

"Chase… Stop it…" I said softly, leaning against the wall.

He ignored me and shifted from the trashcan to my bed, pausing to look at the shameful blood stain that was tainting my white sheets. He ripped the blankets off and began searching desperately once again.

It hurt to see him like this.

…

"Chase!"

"Alice… Why… did you give yourself to him? What were you thinking?" He asked softly, releasing the bed sheet from his fingers.

"W-What? I…" I stuttered shamefully.

He turned his body slightly and craned his neck to look over at me.

It hurt to look at him. I was so ashamed that I wanted to drop myself into the ocean and just sink like a sorry, little rock.

"You and Maya have sex…" I whispered, barely audible.

Chase's expression shifted from surprise then to hurt and finally to a deadpan.

"Maya and I don't have sex," he responded darkly. "Just because we're dating doesn't mean we have the urge to fuck."

I winced at his harsh words and felt my already tiny self, grow even tinier.

_How can my day get any worse?_

"I'm sorry, Chase… I'm sorry…"

* * *

Chase guided me through the darkness, holding my hand tightly. He didn't utter a single word the entire walk back to the Tailoring Shop, and it was killing me.

"Chase?" I mumbled quietly, breaking the dead silence.

"Yeah?" He responded tiredly.

"T-Thank you."

"…For what?"

"You know…" I whispered, blushing. "Because you always… always take care of me when I get myself into some sort of mess. I love you… a real lot. A-And Luna too!"

He stopped walking and I mimicked him, stopping myself as well. He released his hand from mine and I looked up at him curiously as he stared back at me. I couldn't quite make out his expression because of the darkness but it was probably for the best – because I was blushing furiously.

At times like these, I sort of hated the fact that I was the embarrassed type. And the fact that I stuttered all of the time. And the fact that I could never successfully tell a lie – let alone a little white lie.

That did kinda suck, especially back in the old days if I stole a cookie before dinner.

"Who else is going to take care of you if I don't?"

I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his hard chest. It took him a few seconds to return the hug, but I was glad that he did.

"It's getting late… They're going to rip me a new one for missing the last two hours of my shift. Let's hurry and get you to Luna's."

I nodded and pulled away from him, proceeding to take his hand in mine again.

* * *

"ALICE!" Luna cried. "I was just about to send Juli to go to look out for you. It's midnight! What were you doing?!"

I laughed hesitantly and smiled at her. "I know… I'm sorry."

Luna ignored me and eyeballed Chase and held up an accusing finger at him.

"And you! You should have brought her here sooner! Just going out to take a breather my foot!" Luna shouted, stomping her foot angrily.

I giggled and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her, squeezing her tight.

"Thank you for worrying," I said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

Luna sighed, her anger dissipating and hugged me back. "Yeah, yeah. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"You can keep me?"

"Maybe."

I giggled and held her tighter, squishing her until she began complaining that she couldn't breathe.

Chase cleared his throat rather loudly and said: "Well, I'll be going. I'll see you later, Alice."

I quickly looked over at him, breaking away from Luna.

"Okay… 4:00 on the dot tomorrow!"

Chase rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. "Whatever you say."

I pouted and stomped my foot. "I promise! I'll be there! I will!"

He laughed and smiled, closing the door behind him.

"Bye…" I said quietly, to the already shut door.

I heard a girly giggle behind me and I looked over to see Luna with a devious grin plastered on her face.

"W-What?" I asked.

"Nothin'…" She said, smiling slyly.

I looked at her strangely and hesitantly, slightly afraid of whatever plan it was she was forming in her pretty, little head. Knowing Luna, it'll most likely _not_ work. And I'll be the one to suffer the consequences.

* * *

"What are you going to do today?" Luna asked me, taking a bite out of her strawberry jam-smothered toast.

I sighed and shrugged. "I don't know…"

I looked over at the clock hanging on the wall – 7:15am.

"I guess I can try to find Toby… And talk to him about things…" I trailed off.

Her face lit up and she nodded vigorously. "Great! That's a wonderful idea."

I groaned and slumped back in my seat, dreading having to face him. Knowing me, I'd probably forgive him and pretend I had no idea about him and Renee.

"You're gonna break up with him right?"

"Uh-huh…" I mumbled.

"RIGHT?" She said louder, annoyance rising.

I sighed.

"Alice… Do you want a boyfriend like that? One who lies to you and sleeps with other girls? 'Cause if you do, you need some serious help. I'm not even kidding."

She was right. Of course. That's Luna for you. Why did everyone have to be right all the time?

'Cause it freaking sucks.

"I know… I know. I think I need to see a therapist. I mean, I've always wanted to go to one."

Luna stifled a giggle. "A therapist?"

"Yeah… You know, someone to listen to my problems. Someone who doesn't know me and doesn't have a biased opinion."

"We don't have any therapists here."

"Maybe Jin could be my therapist."

Luna snorted. "That guy's as fun as a bag of poop. Maybe he _could_ pass as a therapist."

I giggled. "Actually, I don't think I'd be able to handle being stuck in a room with him for an hour."

"I'd go insane for you."

"There's just something about him that's kinda weird, don't you think?"

"You mean besides the fact that he's totally dull? He's way too serious. He's going to look 60 when he's 40! Too much worrying gives you wrinkles you know," Luna said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Maybe Anissa will straighten him up. I can't believe they're engaged! I didn't even know they were dating… such a shock."

"I know! It's so exciting… Anissa was in here yesterday, wanting to see her wedding dress. It's beautiful so far! Anyways… Candace said your dress for their wedding will be done soon."

"Yay! I can't wait! We're gonna look like twins," I giggled. "Do you know when the wedding's set for, though? I forgot."

"Gill told me it's gonna be on the 15th."

"Oh… Really? What's today?" I replied, pondering.

"It's the 10th, Alice… It's the Flower Festival, remember? Don't you ever look at your calendar? Gill's taking me out on a date today!" She said, giggling. "It's gonna be so romantic."

_Wait. What?_

"W-What?" I stuttered. "Already?! Oh man… I totally forgot…" I trailed off. "Oh, wait…"

"What?" Luna asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Toby told me yesterday that he would take me out to lunch at the Inn… And that he'd buy me flowers at the festival…"

Luna groaned. "Was this before or after?"

"B-Before…" I said quietly, feeling hot tears roll down my cheeks.

"Oh, for goodness sake! Don't cry, Alice! I'll buy you some flowers, okay? And we can go out to the Inn together. Okay? And we can meet up with Chase too! And I'm sure Gill won't mind going on a double date. It'll be fun!"

"What if we see him there with Renee…? Then what do I do?" I mumbled.

"That's where you ask to talk in private and you dump his sorry ass."

"…Why do you always have to be so blunt about everything?"

"Well, _someone_ has to be the tough one. And you're a little pansy," she replied. "Unless you want me to beat him for you, I'm game."

I groaned and thumped my head on the table in defeat.

- - - - - End: Undesirable Reasoning - - - - -

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews. They seriously make me so happy! :D  
**

**Review loveys!**

**- Tara**


	5. Strange Hearts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

- - - - - Chapter 5: Strange Hearts - - - - -

I grumbled in protest as Luna dragged me to the Flower Festival by hand.

"We're already over an hour late because you had to take so darn long with your cow! Stop dragging your feet and pick up the pace!" Luna snapped.

I stuck out my tongue at her back and grudgingly walked without the help of her forced dragging.

"Bella's way more important than some stupid flowers."

"…You don't need to brush her for an hour, Alice."

"But still."

Before Luna was about to retaliate, she spotted a rather annoyed-looking Gill standing at the base of the footsteps to the festival. His arms were folded and he was tapping his foot quite rapidly. It took no time for him to catch a glimpse of the two of us and Luna quickened her pace, twisting my wrist.

"Where the heck were you?" Gill said, eyeing me angrily as he checked his watch. "It's 10:16."

"I know! Alice got caught up doing farm stuff… Luna and Chase are going to be accompanying us today," Luna replied, batting her eyelashes sickeningly up at Gill.

"Huh? Why?" He asked.

Luna then took him by the arm and led him away from me and quickly began whispering into his ear, eyeing me to make sure I wasn't eavesdropping. Result? Gill was smirking.

_Great._

"So, how are you today?" Gill asked me as he and Luna began re-approaching me.

I shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Then why are you eyes so bloodshot?" He demanded.

I laughed hesitantly. "I'm allergic to pollen…?"

Luna rolled her eyes and gave out an exasperated sigh and said: "Okay, okay. That's enough. Can we please just go already?"

* * *

Luna and Gill left me to do romance-y and couple-y things, browsing the stalls, picking out perfume and flowers… the like. I never got the chance to really watch them be a couple – but now that I had the chance to see them in action, they were actually pretty cute. They complimented each other well and even though they did seem to argue a lot, it didn't seem that their egos or relationship suffered from it.

"Darn them for being so sickening cute," I muttered to myself.

I was grateful that Toby and Renee both weren't here, which eased the extreme anxiety that I was suffering from. I honestly had no idea what I'd do if I saw either one of them – or worse – the both of them come to the festival together. Run away? Hah. Most likely.

The square was filled with sweet fragrances and it immediately made me feel nostalgic. I took a seat on an un-occupied bench and watched everyone have their fun with the festival. Everyone was mingling and enjoying the fact that it was finally spring. I found myself staring at Selena, who was showing off her dance moves as everyone applauded her.

_Maybe if I had a body like her…_

Selena immediately stopped her dancing as Luke began approaching her, igniting the two in some sort of conversation. And by the looks of it, the two were cozying up to each other quite well.

I giggled and smiled to myself. "That's the type of girl Luke likes?"

I wondered idly if Luke and Selena had anything going on, after all, they didn't seem right for each other in any sort of light. But who was I to judge? Opposites attract… I suppose.

As if it was a fleeting moment, Luke must have caught me staring because he was walking right towards me.

"What are you doing over here all alone?" He asked, smiling broadly.

I blushed and stuttered: "N-Nothing… I mean uhh…"

He sat down beside me. "Shouldn't you be having fun with everyone else? The Flower Festival is only once a year! If you don't take the time to enjoy yourself now, you won't be able to… for an entire year!"

"I know…" I replied, smiling sheepishly at him. "I'm waiting around for Chase… And Gill and Luna."

"Gill and Luna are over there though…"

"I know," I laughed. "I didn't want to be a third wheel though."

"Ohh…" He replied, rubbing his chin in thought. "Say, since you're waiting, why don't you spend some time with me?"

"Wha?" I replied dumbly.

He smiled crookedly. "You. Me. Together?"

I laughed hesitantly out of embarrassment. "O…kay."

"Yes! Alright," he cheered his smile widening. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to buy you something to eat?"

I blushed. "Oh, no, that's okay."

And as if that little rain cloud above my head couldn't make things any worse, my stomach gave out a loud and betraying, hungry snarl.

…_Great. Just peachy fricken' dandy._

I looked down at my knees in embarrassment and covered my face to hide my flushed face.

_Why, Goddess, why?!_

An awkward silence between the two of us lasted for a good thirty-seconds before Luke began bursting out in laughter.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" He asked, gently easing my hands away from my face.

He was crouching down on the ground now, and he was peering directly into my embarrassingly pink face. And I couldn't help but notice that his eyes were golden and beautiful just like Toby's were.

_Stop thinking about Toby! Get a grip, Alice._

Why did he always have to be so direct like that? Couldn't he see that I was about to die of embarrassment and get a hernia?

"I-I'm okay…" I mumbled quietly.

"Aww… Come on, Alice. It's not like I'm asking for your hand in marriage. Not that you're a bad catch or anything," he grinned. "Maya's selling some really good-lookin' food over there!"

"…Did she make the food?" I asked, ignoring the fact that he just said I wasn't a "bad catch".

_I hope to God I was just imagining him saying that._

Luke broke out in another rage of laughter. "Hell, no! It looks like Chase's cooking. Like Yolanda would be dumb enough to let Maya cook for the festival!"

I laughed hesitantly and smiled at him. "Welllll… Okay. If you insist."

"Great! Come on," he grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the bench.

My heart pounded erratically as I noticed Luke was beginning to creep his fingers between the crevices of my own. I shut my eyes tight, wishing I had the courage to rip my hand away.

But nope. Of course not.

We reached the stall where Maya was humming to herself happily. Luke cleared his throat to get her attention, and she quickly spun around to greet us.

"Oh! Hi Alice, hi Luke!" She then eye-balled us holding hands and giggled. "Wow! Since when are you guys a couple? What happened to you and Toby, Alice?"

I groaned quietly, wishing I could just vanish. And the fact that Luke didn't tear his hand away from mine didn't make things any better. He just gripped it tighter and grinned at her.

"We're not dating," he said boldly.

…_That's it? Then why don't you let go of my hand!_

Luke turned to face me and smiled. "So, what do you want to eat?"

Thankfully, he let go of my hand and I quickly withdrew it into the safety of my pocket. I breathed a small sigh of relief and began eyeing the treats Maya had on sale.

"I think I want key-lime pie…" I said, concentrating and eyeing all of the things on display.

It was so hard to choose. The fatty in me was, sadly, coming out. I could never resist pumpkin pies… and key-lime pies… and lemon-meringue pies… And if it was Chase's cooking, it made it that much harder.

Why did life have to be so tempting when you were watching your figure?

"Yeah? You sure?" Luke asked excitedly.

"Mmm… Yeah… I think so…"

"Don't think so hard now," he teased.

I blushed. "Um… Yeah! I'd like a piece of key-lime pie!"

"You heard the lady."

"Okay! Is that for here or to go?" Maya asked, cheerfully.

"For here," Luke responded.

"Here you go, Alice!" Maya handed me a plate with a slice of the pie on it along with a fork. "That'll be 450g."

Luke brought out his wallet and paid her. We thanked her and left, retreating back to the bench.

"Thank you so much!" I quickly said, giving him a genuine smile. "I have a weak spot for sweets…"

"It was my pleasure," he replied grinning. "And I'll have to keep that in mind."

"Huh?" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly.

His smile didn't fade. "Nothing. Uhh… How is it?"

I blushed and squealed. "It's sooo good. I'm about to die and go to heaven. Do you want to try some?"

He shook his head. "No thanks, you eat. I don't really like sour things."

"Oh…"

That big goofy grin of his was still there. Didn't his cheeks get tired from smiling all the time?

I started giggling out loud, not meaning to.

"What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing! Sorry… I was just thinking that you smiled a lot."

"Yeah?" He laughed. "That's not bad… right?"

"No! Of course not. I like it when people smile."

"Everyone looks better when they smile," he agreed, nodding.

I smiled sheepishly.

"So… Are you and Selena a couple?"

He stared at me blankly before laughing.

"No way! She's _orange_! And she's definitely not my type anyway. She's the one that has the hots for me," he smirked devilishly.

"Oh… I coulda swore that you two were together," I replied, frowning slightly.

"Does that disappoint you or something?" He chuckled.

"N-No! It's not that… I was just… um… wondering."

"Hmm… What about you? Got a boyfriend?"

I shrugged and sighed.

…Great, so he was someone un-aware of the fact that Toby and I were technically still supposed to be dating.

"I don't know."

"How do you not know?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I think my supposed-to-be boyfriend's cheating on me."

"No way! Who?"

"…Toby," I muttered solemnly.

"You guys go out…? I thought you guys were done and over with ages ago."

I groaned. "No."

He frowned and wrinkled his brow. "You don't seem that upset though."

"I guess I'm not… Even though I just found out about it yesterday, I mean… I guess I knew in my gut that I was being cheated on… So I mentally was preparing myself for it without even knowing. Or, that's what I'd like to think anyway," I babbled. "That sort of thinking makes me feel better… I guess."

He nodded, looking to be deeply fascinated. "I don't understand what drives people to cheat on their lover. Especially you. I can't believe Toby would do that to you."

"W-What? What do you mean?" I blushed.

"Oh, come on, Alice. You shouldn't have to ask. 'Cause you're freaking beautiful," he smiled.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Luna cried. "Chase, you should have seen Alice and Luke today at the festival!"

Luna, Gill, Chase, and I were all seated at a table in the Sundae Inn enjoying our lunches that Chase prepared specially.

I groaned and smacked my hand to my face.

"Luna…" I said quietly.

"He was holding her hand and everything!" She giggled, elbowing Gill in the rib-cage out of excitement.

"Oh?" Chase replied, arching his eyebrow with no interest whatsoever.

He sipped his glass of orange juice casually and slouched back in his chair.

I couldn't pin-point it, but something was definitely _not_ right with the way Chase was acting. Sure, he was nonchalant about practically everything, but this was too calm – to uncaring… to the point where it was actually creepy.

Since when did Chase not care about what happened with me?

I gulped hesitantly.

_Oh crap… Is he mad at me?! Please no. Not again! I can't deal with another angry Chase so soon._

"Do you like him, Alice?" Gill spoke up, rubbing his rib.

"N-No! Why would I?"

"Well… It was kind of obvious he has the hots for you," Luna chimed in.

I groaned and sank back in my chair. "No, he doesn't. He just bought me a piece of pie! That doesn't mean anything."

"Suuure…" Luna giggled.

I threw my hands up in the air in defeat. "Think what you want. But I'm still dating Toby, remember?"

In the corner of my eye, I saw Chase's body stiffen. And I immediately regretted saying that last sentence.

Luna groaned. "You're not honestly going to keep dating him, are you?"

"…No," I replied sighing. "I know. But still… It's way too early for me to think about another guy! I don't wanna be on some kind of rebound. How pathetic is that?"

"Why? Toby had no problem with seeing another girl."

I frowned and slumped my shoulders.

"Let's change the subject," Chase said, speaking up. "Are any of you guys still hungry? Want dessert or seconds or something?"

I felt a twinge of guilt erupt inside of me. I looked at him sadly and I wanted so desperately to just hug him. He was always looking out for me and then I go out and start holding hands with some new guy? The day after so much turmoil happened?

_What is wrong with me?_

"Can I have some strawberry short cake?" Luna asked.

"Sure. Anything for you, Gill?"

Gill shook his head and took a sip of his herbal tea.

"…Alice?"

I shook my head and he departed for the kitchen without uttering a word. Once he was out of ear-shot, Luna whispered: "What's wrong with him? He's acting all funny…"

I frowned and sighed. "I know. And it's driving me nuts."

"It's plain and simple. A monkey could have figured it out," Gill said, rolling his eyes. "You hurt his feelings."

"Me?" Luna asked.

Gill shrugged. "One of you did. My guess it's Alice though."

I sighed sadly and felt the onset of tears threatening to break loose. I groaned and hit my head on the table, trying to distract to them the fact that I was crying.

"Aw, Alice! Don't cry! There's nothing to cry about!"

Why does she always have to see through my actions?

"I'm not crying!" I hiccupped.

"She cries a lot…" I heard Gill whisper into Luna's ear.

She sighed. "I know. But it's kinda cute."

"It's not cute!" I shot back through muffled tears.

And on cue, Chase came striding out of the kitchen with Luna's piece of strawberry short cake. I heard the clink of the glass plate placed on the table and looked up at a bewildered looking Chase.

"I'm gone for two minutes and you're crying already? What happened?"

"I'm sorry! Don't be mad at me!" I cried.

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked with wide eyes. "Who's mad?"

"You! You're mad at me again! I'm sorry for being a jerk!"

"No, I'm not… Alice, calm down. And you're not a… jerk," he said, scratching his head.

I blinked, grabbed a napkin, and patted my tears away harshly. I quickly shot out of my chair and wrung my arms around him tightly.

"Man, Alice… You are so weird," Luna said giggling.

I sighed with relief and released Chase and sat back down in my chair before he had the chance to return the hug. Chase sat down as well.

"So uhh…" Chase said awkwardly.

Luna was eating her piece of cake happily and Gill was tapping his finger rapidly on the table surface. And then it dawned on me that the four of us never actually all hung out together. Come to think of it, I wasn't even sure if Gill or Luna were more than just acquaintances with Chase. He did just move to the island in the autumn.

"I need to get back to work… Are you still coming by at 4?" Chase asked, looking at me.

I blushed slightly and nodded. "Yep! But are you sure you have to go back so soon?"

He smiled weakly. "Yeah."

I pouted and frowned. "Okay…"

"Thanks for everything," Luna said quickly, looking up from her cake.

"Thanks…" Gill added as well on his behalf.

"No problem."

* * *

Luna, Gill, and I went our separate ways. Luna begged me to come with the two of them, but she did enough for me already. And I'm sure Gill had other ideas and plans for his date with Luna other than me invading all of their time and space.

_He's a lot more tolerant than I thought. Or maybe it was because he was just scared of Luna's temper?_

I giggled quietly to myself, musing on my thoughts. Not wanting to go home just yet, I made my way down to Cream Beach. I sat down in the sand, removed my boots and socks, and squished my toes in the warm powder.

I sighed with happiness, relishing the grainy and smooth texture of the sand between my toes. I sifted the grains through my fingers in front of me and watched the sand particles seep down lazily. I yawned and fell back on the beach, shielding my eyes away from the blaring sun.

_I need to get me a pair of sunglasses._

"Alice?"

And there it was. Of course. What did I expect? Not to bump into him at the beach?

_Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. The worst idea of the day yet._

I sat up slowly and shifted my gaze over to Toby's figure, gulping hesitantly and trying to fight the urge to puke.

- - - - - End: Strange Hearts - - - - -

**I love the coupling of Luna and Gill in EAM~ I think they're so adorable together, not to mention the best-matched out of all the rival couplings. x:**

**Review loveys!**

**- Tara**


	6. Prince Charming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

- - - - - Chapter 6: Prince Charming - - - - -

I stood up slowly, brushing the remnants of sand off of my clothes. I squinted weakly at Toby, not bothering to shield my eyes away from the blinding rays.

"Um… Hi Toby…" I murmured slowly. "W-What're you doing here…?"

He gave me a slight smile and walked over to me slowly, outstretching his arms. I flinched slightly at his touch as he wrapped himself around me.

The fresh raw, smell of the ocean…

His lips brushed against my cheek and he affectionately began stroking my hair, murmuring 'I missed you' into my ear. I fought the urges to start crying, because if I started crying now, I knew for a fact that I'd just break down and crawl right back to him. But it felt so nice to be held by him… It made it hard to think coherently.

_I can't be weak. I can do this… You can do this, Alice._

"…Why did you leave me yesterday?" I whispered slowly into his chest.

Toby let out a long, droned out sigh and said: "I'm sorry… I had things to do. But at least we got to see each other for a little bit on my birthday, right?"

I blinked.

_What? His… birthday?_

"…Yesterday was your birthday?" I questioned, shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I thought you knew," he replied simply.

"You always avoided the question whenever I asked you!" I said hotly.

He released me and took a few steps away. He was staring at me hopelessly… and I hated that look. I hated that look more than anything. It's a look that you would give to a _child_.

I glowered at him.

_Stop toying with me, please… Haven't you done enough?_

"What? Did you spend the rest of your day with Renee? Go out to have a nice dinner?" I spat angrily. "Just strip me of my dignity and walk away?"

His eyes widened slightly with shock and he sighed. "It wasn't like that, Alice…"

"Then what was it like? I'm _dying_ to know! Oh, I'm sorry… Did she make you dinner? Let me guess, it was your favorite. Oh, wait! Let me guess again… You fucked her too, right?" I said, laughing bitterly.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Alice… I admit that I've done wrong things to you, but when we first met… I did sincerely love you."

"You don't even know what love is! If you loved me, this wouldn't be happening right now!" I cried. "How could you do this to me?!"

His face was killing me. Why did he always have to have that stupid poker face? Why couldn't he ever show any drastic signs of emotion?

Why am I just seeing all of this now…? What made me even fall for him in the first place?

Oh, right. Because I'm easy to walk over. I remember now. Ha-ha.

"I love her a lot… You know, Renee. After we broke up, I met you and you were the person that helped me through my healing process. And you just… You two seemed so alike and yet so different," he paused, shrugging before continuing.

"I did love you… But once Renee started talking to me again, I couldn't help myself, Alice… But I didn't want to lose you either. I'm sorry… But I don't regret my actions in the slightest form."

The tears were overflowing now, and I couldn't get past the heavy lump in my throat. It felt like I was suffocating – drowning… I couldn't breathe, nor did I really care. All I could feel was bitterness and shock.

_So I was a rebound… this entire time? And I gave this piece of shit my virginity?_

"Get out of my face… I can't stand to look at you anymore."

* * *

4:00pm.

I waited eagerly for Chase on the base of the steps to the square. I was getting restless and my body was beginning to have muscle spasms; I couldn't calm myself down no matter how hard I tried. My body was trembling with both anger and sadness.

The sound of a closing door erupted the afternoon silence, and the sound of footsteps began nearing me steadily. I immediately perked up, waiting any second for Chase's peach colored-head to pop up. And as soon as it did, I felt a rush of happiness and relief.

"Chase!" I breathed happily.

He smiled up at me and took a seat next to me. "Oh hey, you're here today. I was expecting to be greeted by that tulip over there."

I frowned and pinched his cheek, stretching it out. "I'm here every day! Take that back!"

"I beg to differ," he replied, rubbing his now red and sore cheek.

"So I missed one day…" I replied, rolling my eyes.

He chuckled lightly.

"Guess what?" I said quickly, resting my head on his shoulder.

"What?"

"I was Toby's rebound this whole time. Isn't that funny?" I giggled.

"…"

"And he told me that he didn't regret anything! And that he was basically using me because he was too insecure being without Renee," I rambled on. "Man, can you believe that? That I was just her temporary replacement?"

Chase didn't respond and I kept complaining about Toby this and Toby that… the usual, of course. I didn't even realize that I was both crying and laughing at the same time.

_How sad._

Chase was holding me tightly and continually urged me to let it all out. His body was so warm and his embrace was so safe… I felt like no one would be able to hurt me, even if they tried… I was perfectly happy in this little bubble of comfort and security; I didn't want to leave.

I wasn't entirely sure if it was the sole reason that someone was holding me sincerely, or because it was Chase… someone who knew me inside and out. But whatever the reason, it swelled my heart up with hope and faith.

Faith for a better tomorrow.

"What did I do to that was so bad to deserve that?" I mumbled miserably in-between sobs.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Alice… You just fell for the wrong guy," he whispered back.

"How do I tell who's the wrong guy or the perfect guy? Where am I going to find that guy just for me?"

My knight in shining armor… A guy that would love me, for me. A guy that wouldn't trample me like a little flower and would do everything he could to ensure my happiness. A guy that would sincerely and truly adore me.

Sighing, he held me tighter and said: "…He's a lot closer than you think. He's right under your nose… and you're just not looking hard enough."

* * *

Spring 15th – the day of Jin and Anissa's wedding had finally arrived!

I was at the Tailoring Shop with Luna, Gill, Candace, and Julius. Candace was helping me fit into the dress that she had made for me, snipping loose threads here and there.

My excitement and happiness was doubling over – I loved weddings. Ever since I was a little girl, I always imagined my own wedding to be grand with tons of beautiful flowers.

And hopefully someday soon, I'll be able to have that wedding.

Once Candace was done tailoring my dress, I stepped off the stool and quickly ran over towards the mirror. I modeled myself from every angle and view possible, until I was totally satisfied and pleased with the outcome. And extremely grateful that my hickeys were totally and completely one hundred percent gone. Or well, despite a few exceptions that I could easily hide with cover-up.

It was a strapless, peach-colored, chiffon-satin dress that came to a stop mid thigh. The hem was sprinkled with sheer white lacing and other than that, it was simple and beautiful. It hugged my curves in the right places and really made my small, petite frame 'pop'.

I stepped into the heels that I brought with me, which made me a good two to three inches taller. My neck was adorned with a simple silver, diamond necklace that Juli had made for me for my birthday last month. With matching earrings to boot.

"It looks great on you!" Luna squealed in delight. "Now we're twins!"

Luna was wearing an identical dress except with plenty of more layers of white lacing.

"We don't need another pink-haired brat around here," Julius said shaking his head sadly. "Alice, don't grow up to be like that little she-devil."

Luna began fuming and kicked Juli in the shin, proceeding to hide behind Gill. I smiled, watching the humorous display before me as Juli tried to get past Gill to get to the little 'she-devil'.

The boys were dressed up in tuxes, both looking quite handsome and sharp. Gill's hair was slicked back and he was wearing a peach-colored tie to match Luna's dress.

Candace had yet to change, but seeing as how Juli's tie was a dark purple, I assumed her dress would match. Knowing Juli, he'd try to coordinate everything he possible could, and try to get Candace to dress more outwardly.

"I wish I had someone to do cutesy things with! Everyone has their own date and I'm stuck with no one… And why is everyone matching dresses and ties? It's not fair," I groaned.

"Ah… Um… A-Actually, the other day… Lu—" Candace was cut off by Luna covering her sister's mouth with her hand.

…_Lu?_

"What she meant to say was that… Um…" Luna stalled, thinking hard. "Never mind. Forget Candace said anything!"

"…Huh?" I replied dumbly.

* * *

We arrived at the church about a half hour early to mingle with the other townsfolk and my first objective was to find Chase.

And there he was, with Maya latched onto his arm like a child would to its mother. His hair was slicked back like Gill's and if it was possible, he looked more handsome than he normally did. And this was only his side view… I could only imagine how nice he looked from the front.

I looked at Maya curiously, noticing her dress was a vibrant red – almost too vibrant to look at. Her strawberry-blonde hair was down for a change, hanging loosely off of her shoulder blades in large, wavy curls. And I so desperately wanted Chase to turn his body ever so slightly so I could see if he was wearing a red tie to match.

But before I could inch closer to the couple, someone gave me a quick tap on the shoulder. By the time I looked around, no one was there and when I looked forward again, there was Luke smiling directly at me.

"Yo!" He said ecstatically.

I blushed and took an alarmed step back.

"Luke…! H-Hi! I'm too slow for that sort of thing… It always makes me look stupid," I laughed admittedly.

"No way! There's no way you could ever look stupid!"

My face only grew hotter and I began playing with the hem of my dress in embarrassment, looking down at my feet.

"Don't look down, look up silly girl," he teased.

I did as he said, and I was welcomed by his grinning face a few inches away from mine.

"You look beautiful," he breathed, his breath fanning my face.

"Th-thank you…" I murmured, my cheeks glowing pinker. I averted my gaze from his shyly, slowly, and very subtly.

_Too close! Too close for comfort!_

Luke chuckled and he took a few steps away from me. Like all of the other guys, he was also wearing a tux… with a peach-colored tie?

_Wait a minute… Peach?_

"Hey! We're matching!" He said grinning.

I chuckled softly, nodding my head in agreement. "What a coincidence!"

"Did you come with anyone?" He asked me, scratching the back of his head bashfully.

"Just Gill and Luna… And Julius and Candace," I replied, smiling.

"I see…" He wondered. "No Toby?"

"I dumped him," I bluntly responded, waving my hand in dismissal. "Au revoir, sayonara, adios asshole."

Luke's eyes quickly brightened and sparkled; his forehead had 'happy as shit' written all over it. He was grinning ear-to-ear, and I couldn't help but find his reaction unbelievably cute and appealing.

"Seriously?!" He exclaimed excitedly. "When?"

"After the festival…" I said, forcing myself to grin.

He rubbed his neck and looked down at the ground sheepishly, kicking a few pebbles out of the way. "So um… How have you been? With… the breakup, I mean."

"I've been good! I've been focusing on work around the farm to get me to not think about it. So it's not like I'm crying everyday or anything. I actually don't feel that hurt about it anymore," I replied feigning happiness, lying through my teeth. "How have you been?"

"Huh?" He asked off-guard, shaken from his thoughts. "Good! I've been really busy with work too…"

"That's good!"

"Uh-huh…"

…

Well, this is awkward.

"Say uhh… Alice… I don't mean to be too forward or anything… but um…" He mumbled quietly.

I stared at him with interest, surprised by how flustered and red his face was. I felt my face growing hotter as well and I began wringing my hands together nervously. My heart began pounding in uncomfortable rhythms and butterflies began erupting chaotically in my stomach.

"Would you want to go out… with me? Sometime? Like… on a date?" He finally choked out.

He was staring directly at me now, showing utter confidence and longing. His golden, cat-like eyes were wide with anticipation and before I could even think about it, I uttered a meek: "S-Sure!"

* * *

"And now you may kiss the bride," Mayor Hamilton declared boldly.

I blushed and watched in awe and excitement as Jin and Anissa's lips met. The church immediately raged in a wave of cheers and applause.

Luke was sitting next to me and his arm slowly outstretched to rest itself casually behind me on the bench. I peered at him in the corner of my eye, but he was looking dead ahead at Jin and Anissa, watching the two of them walk down the aisle together. His expression was calm and hard to read, but there was a faint glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

I began wringing my hands together in my lap, looking down at them shyly and nervously, too afraid to look anywhere else in the room. I couldn't shake the thoughts out of my head, and it made it hard to concentrate on the wedding.

_Oh my God… A date… A date with Luke…_

"Alice?" Luke spoke up. "It's time to go outside…"

I quickly looked up at him and then looked around the emptying room. I nodded embarrassingly, trying not to look at him dead in the face for the sake of my all-too-willing, shifting emotions.

* * *

"I'll see you later, Alice," Luke murmured into my ear. "10:00 at the Sundae Inn tomorrow."

His whisper sent shivers up my spine and goose bumps crawling over my skin. I could have swore I felt his lips brush against my cartilage, his breath was just so hot and seductive… so much it made my knees feel like jell-o.

"O-Okay…" I quietly said back, blushing.

He grinned at me, that mischievous glint burning brightly as ever in his eyes. He brought his hand up to my cheek and stroked it tenderly, and quite honestly, I wished he hadn't… because my poor knees were about to give out.

"Bye," he chuckled softly, pulling his hand away.

"B-Bye…" I said quietly, waving slightly.

I watched him walk away towards the Ganache District, and someone quickly grabbed hold of my arm.

"Luna!" I squeaked. "W-What're you doing?"

She was grasping my arm with such force and she was grinning so widely that it actually kind of scared me.

"You and Luke are pretty cute! With all the flirting you two have been doing today, I found it hard to concentrate on the wedding!" She giggled, clasping her hands together in delight. "I swear… Every time I looked over at you two guys, all I saw was pink, smiling faces!"

I quickly averted my embarrassed face away from hers. "Luna… Luke asked me out on a date…" I mumbled quietly.

"…What?!" She exclaimed loudly. "For real?! Oh gosh, this is great!"

"Great?!" I repeated, slightly offended. "What do you mean great?! What do I do? I don't even like him like that and I just said yes! Oh, God… I'm such a whore!"

"…A whore?" She replied, dubious. "How?"

"Me and Toby just broke up five days ago! And now I go around going on dates with other guys? I shouldn't be doing this!"

Luna rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "You're not a whore, Alice. You're only human! Who cares if it's been five days? That's nothing to be worried about. Just relax and enjoy your date with him."

I nodded slightly, trying to feel optimism from her words.

"And besides, it's not like he's asking you to be his girlfriend. It's just a date… Think of it as just hanging out with him. There's not _really_ any sort of difference," she giggled.

"You're not helping."

She just continued giggling innocently. "Oh! And you know what else? Remember what Candace was saying in the shop?"

"No…?" I replied, thinking hard.

"The part where she was talking about someone coming into the shop?" She paused, waiting for my nod of remembrance. "Well… Luke came into the shop the other day, wanting to get his suit all cleaned up… And he said that he didn't have a tie! Sooo… I had Candace help me make a tie out of the same material of your dress! Were you surprised?"

I stared at her dumbfounded and her fit of giggles didn't cease.

Figures. I just knew it was too much of a coincidence. If it was one thing, Luna always had to go around playing matchmaker.

* * *

The wedding was long over and I still lingered at the church anyway, not bothering to go home just yet. I was still dressed up and my feet were beginning to grow sore from wearing heels for the last couple of hours.

I walked around the Maple Lake District, with no direct destination. And in the distance, I saw Maya and Chase together in front of his house. The both of them were still dressed up as well, but it looked like Maya's red dress was smudged with only God knows what… hopefully mud.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but by the looks of it, they looked like they were arguing. Maya was flailing her arms around and stomping her foot on the ground childishly, while Chase rubbed his temples tiredly.

I watched them quietly as I hid behind a tree, trying my best not to make any sudden movements or distractions.

A few more minutes of arguing, Maya strode off angrily and Chase walked off into his door, slamming it. I could hear it all the way from where I was standing.

Worriedly, I quickly strode up to his house as soon as Maya was clear out of sight.

I took a deep breath as I paused short at the door, hesitating whether or not I should knock and just go home.

Chase always helped me with my problems, no matter how serious or frivolous… I should be doing the same for him.

_Come on; knock on the door, Alice! Don't be a chicken!_

I gave the door a good, three knocks and waited patiently.

…

"Go away, Maya!" I heard Chase yell from the inside.

"It's me!" I quickly said, as loud as I could.

The door opened abruptly, and there was a frazzled looking Chase who looked to be slightly out of breath and worn out.

I assumed quickly that he was in the process of changing because he no longer had his coat on and his light purple tie was undone and hanging loosely around his neck. His white, buttoned shirt was no longer buttoned and it revealed half of his chest.

"H-Hi!" I stuttered blushing, averting my eyes shyly. "S-Sorry to bother you! But um… Um…"

"You look… beautiful," he mumbled.

"Huh?" I asked, quickly looking up at his slightly pink, tinted face.

"I mean… Your dress and everything… It looks really good on you," he said awkwardly, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh!" I laughed hesitantly. "T-Thanks! I haven't gone home yet… So I haven't gotten the chance to change…"

He smiled faintly at me in response and shifted his weight. "So uhh… What brings you here?"

"Um… I saw you and Maya… And was just wanted to check to see if everything was okay," I said quietly.

His eyes widened slightly and he sighed. "You saw that?"

I began playing with the hem of my dress again. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop or spy or anything! I was just taking a walk… and saw that you guys were yelling at each other… I didn't hear anything though!" I quickly said.

"Come in," he said sighing, retreating back into his house.

I followed him inside and slipped out of my heels and placed them near the door. I sat down on his sofa, my feet feeling grateful.

"I'll be right back… I just need to go change. Make yourself at home."

I nodded and looked around his house. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever been inside before. Since Chase was always working, he always only went home to sleep.

It was flooded with fragrances of citrus, identical to the way Chase had always smelled. I smiled to myself as feelings of happiness and peacefulness rushed towards me. Despite me never being here, it felt way too nostalgic and calming.

I got up and roamed around his living room, smiling at all of the pictures he had on display of himself and his parents – I assumed anyway.

"Alice?" Chase asked, entering the living room.

He had thrown on a pair of worn jeans and a casual collared shirt.

I spun around and smiled at him. "Are these your parents?"

He walked over to me and held the picture frame in his hands, smiling sadly at it. "Yeah."

I watched him curiously, despite the fact of him smiling, it looked as if he was about to start crying. But before I could ask him more about it, he quickly said: "I'm sorry I didn't come spend time with you at the wedding."

"Huh? Oh! No, it's okay!" I said, smiling at him. "Although I admit, it did make me a little lonely."

He placed the picture frame back down on the table and turned to face me. He still had that sad smile grazing his lips.

"Maya doesn't want me to talk to you anymore."

"What? Why?!" I demanded, shocked.

"She thinks that I like you," he answered simply.

"Why would she think that…?"

He shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Beats me. She said that I spend more time with you than I do with her. And that we touch each other too much."

"Touch?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"As in hugging. And she… saw us holding hands the other night."

I thought long and hard.

_When were we holding hands? Oh… wait._

"You mean… that night outside of the Inn?" I asked, dubious. "You didn't explain to her what happened?"

"I tried but she wouldn't listen."

"Oh…" I murmured. "But she was so nice to me at the festival… So... this means that we can't be friends anymore?"

I rested my hand on the table-top next to the picture frame and stared at it long and hard, not bothering to ignore the angry and bitter tears warming up to the brim.

A tense atmosphere filled the house along with my sniffling.

"That's not fair!" I quickly shouted at him.

"Alice… Relax," he said, pulling a tissue out of his pocket. He carefully wiped the tears from my face. "I'm not going anywhere. When you saw us arguing, it was because of you. I told her to stop being a crazy, jealous bitch and to get over the fact that you're my best friend or her and I were through."

- - - - - End: Prince Charming - - - - -

**Oh, this chapter's the longest one yet. ( o _o) I actually dislike this chapter the most though lol. I can't tell you how many times I've re-written certain sections.**

**Welp, this is where VS finally begins. No more Toby, means new love. I'd love to hear your guy's input on who you think Alice should end up with: Luke or Chase? ;D**

**Review loveys! Make my little heart happy. :3  
**

**- Tara**


	7. Shifting Emotions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

- - - - - Chapter 7: Shifting Emotions - - - - -

Not wanting to go home just yet, I decided to spend the rest of the day hanging out with Chase at his house. It was relaxing to just lounge away the rest of the day with him and it actually made me the happiest I've been in a long time.

"Chase! Will you teach me how to make gnocchi?" I said excitedly with wide eyes.

"Gnocchi? You don't know how to make gnocchi?" He replied, arching a brow. "But it's so easy."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, easy for _you_. Not everyone's a genius chef. I tried to make it for my mom once and it was all mushy and it tasted horrible! I shouldn't have put any sage in it… Dumb school recipe."

"Sage is an acquired taste," he said chuckling lightly. "I don't like it much either."

I clapped in delight, grinning. "So you'll teach me how?"

"I don't see why not…" He mumbled slightly abashed, scratching the back of his head.

"Yay!" I hurriedly scuttled over to his kitchen and washed my hands in the sink.

"Don't you want to change out of that first…?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Huh?" I responded dumbly. "Oh! My dress… You're right… But I don't have any clothes with me to change into…" I frowned.

Chase chuckled, arching his thin eyebrow in amusement. "I'll get some clothes for you."

He left the kitchen and quickly went to his bedroom. After a few minutes, he came back and said: "I laid some clothes out on my bed for you. You can go change in there."

I smiled at him, giving him a quick 'thank you' and hurried off to his room. I shut the door behind me and quickly walked over to the bed where the clothes were sprawled out. A pair of gray sweat pants and a black t-shirt.

I quickly and carefully eased myself out of my dress and laid it gently on the bedspread, careful not to give it any unnecessary wrinkles. I removed my earrings and necklace, proceeding to set them aside on a nearby table.

Before I turned back around to put the clothes on, I stared down hard at the picture that was placed on the bed-side table. I picked up the frame in my hands and smiled to myself.

It was a picture of Chase and I that had been taken on my twentieth birthday last month. Luna threw a small surprise party for me at the Tailoring Shop which included all of the people dearest to me on the island: Luna, Gill, Candace, Julius, Chase, and of course… well, scratch that. Toby never showed up.

I remember when Luna was busily taking snap-shots of everyone and this picture was the one that had caught Chase completely off-guard. He was giving Luna an un-amused look as I snuck up and glomped him from behind.

I giggled at the memory and the look of Chase's shocked face in the photo with my arms locked around his body with my head poking out of his side. I sat the frame back down on the table and walked around his room, examining everything else he had without touching anything.

Besides the picture of him and me, the only other one was another picture of himself and his parents. I frowned slightly at it, wondering what happened with him and his parents. Chase never talked about them much; actually, he never talked about anything about himself or his past.

Hundreds of uneasy questions flew into my mind that I couldn't shake away. But I wasn't entirely sure if it was right of me to even go prying – he hasn't told me anything for a reason, right?

Sighing, I went back to the bed and slipped the pants and shirt on.

The pants and shirt were way too big for me. I smiled to myself though despite of it, and pressed some of the shirt up to my face and inhaled deeply, enjoying the fact that I now smelled like Chase. A mix of citrus and laundry detergent.

I giggled lightly as I realized I was acting like a junior high school student with her first crush. But still, it was a nice feeling…

I rolled the bottoms of the pants up a few times so I wouldn't step on them and tied the excess baggage of the shirt in the back, making it a tighter fit with my bare belly slightly showing. I did the same with the sleeves and headed back to the kitchen.

"Ta-dah!" I announced, grinning at Chase.

He smiled over at me and nodded with approval. "You don't look too bad in my clothes."

I laughed in response and quickly strode over to his side, eyeing the ingredients that he set out while I was in the bedroom. "You have everything out already? That was fast."

"It's a simple recipe… There aren't much ingredients required," he said smiling. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" I said excitedly, nodding.

"Okay… Well, first, we need to boil the potatoes until they're soft enough to mash."

He walked over to a cabinet, opened it, and took out a large pot. "But first, we need to peel them."

He handed me a peeler and the bag of potatoes and grinned crookedly. "Get to work."

"I have to peel the potatoes? That's no fun," I muttered, eyeing the potatoes with disdain.

"I'll help you once I get the pot on the stove."

He filled the pot with water and set it on the stove, setting the heat on medium-high. And just as he promised, he grabbed another peeler out of the utensil drawer and began peeling potatoes.

He was already done with five of them by the time I was done with two.

I groaned exasperatedly. "I hate peeling potatoes! How do you do it so fast?" I complained.

He laughed and shrugged. "I've been cooking my entire life, it's not a matter of doing it fast or slow. You just naturally get good at things the more you do them."

I nodded and watched him work. He was already peeling the last potato before I even got the chance to move onto my third one.

"Is ten potatoes enough?" I asked, not knowing what it was I was doing.

"More than enough. We're gonna have a lot of leftovers."

"Great!" I said happily, tossing the peeler carelessly into the sink. "That means I get to have it for breakfast tomorrow too."

The water was boiling by the time we were done and Chase plopped the potatoes into the water after he rinsed them off. He turned the heat down to low and smiled over at me.

"It'll take about a half hour to forty-five minutes."

I frowned. "That long?"

He shrugged helplessly. "Not much we can do about it."

"Okay…" I said, eyeing the bubbling pot.

I began cleaning the sink of the potato peels and threw them out in the garbage and cleaned the peelers, putting them back in their proper drawer.

"What do you wanna do then while we wait?" I asked, drying my hands off on a towel.

"Whatever you want," he replied casually. "Sorry that there isn't much to do here."

I shook my head. "I like your house. I wish we could spend time here more often, actually. It doesn't matter if we just sit around doing nothing, I'm perfectly happy!"

Chase smiled weakly in response, shoving his hands in his pockets, averting his eyes away from mine rather abruptly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, staring at him hard.

"Nothing," he responded monotonous, his face slightly flushed.

He turned his glistening purple eyes back over to me, watching me with a look I had never seen from him before. I could feel my face growing hotter and my heart increasing in intensity.

Why did I never realize how handsome he was?

* * *

"Say, Chase…" I said quietly, looking over at the picture of his parents. We were seated in his living room, watching whatever happened to be on the television. "What are your parents like?"

He looked over at me, smiling that sad smile that was enough to make me cry.

"My mother was a beautiful person inside and out – her beauty escalated way more than just skin deep. And my father… he was a typical business man. He was always busy but he loved my mother and me to pieces."

I smiled at him, assuring him that I was listening.

"Where are they now?" I asked as I watched him, clutching onto his arm.

"They're dead," he calmly responded, taking a sip of his orange juice.

I stared at him, comprehending what he had just told me.

_Dead…?_

"I'm an orphan…" He continued. "They both died in a car crash when I was ten years-old. My mother shielded me away from the impact and they both died immediately."

I watched him sadly, my heart wrenching itself into little pieces.

"After the accident, my grandpa on my mother's side took me in. I did all of the cooking and did everything I could to take care of him. And he died two years ago, when I was eighteen. And after that, I started living on my own before I ended up here."

I scooted as close to him as I could get and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"It's okay, Alice… You don't have to," he murmured, smiling. "I'm okay."

I shook my head and held onto him tighter. I felt even sadder as he pried my arms away from his body. I looked up in bewilderment at his pained face.

"Why are you pushing me away…?" I asked, hurt echoing in my voice.

"I'm sorry…" He responded, his forehead creasing. "I just… That's not what I need right now."

"What do you mean?" I asked, slumping my shoulders dejectedly.

"It'll only make it hurt more," he said quietly.

* * *

"Chase! I think they're ready!" I said excitedly, as I prodded a tender potato with a fork. "See? It went right through it!"

He laughed and nodded. "Okay. I'll get the colander and then we can strain them and start."

I giggled in excitement as I watched Chase strain the potatoes free of the hot water.

"Now what?"

"Hmm… Well, you can mash them and I'll get all of the other ingredients ready," he replied, rubbing his chin in thought. "Mash the potatoes with your hand and then fluff them up with a fork."

I nodded and did so as he took two eggs out of the fridge and readied one and one-half cups of flour. He cracked the two eggs in a small bowl and whisked them both together quickly, adding a pinch of salt. He looked over my shoulder at my progress and he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I frowned. "Am I doing it wrong?"

"No, you're just slow," he teased, arching a brow.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "If I'm so bad, why don't you do it?"

He shook his head, obviously amused. "I like watching you instead. It's cute when you stick out your tongue when you're concentrating on something."

I blushed and my heart skipped a beat. "W-What? I do not!" I snapped defensively.

"Yes you do," he smirked.

I stared at him in disbelief, determined to prove him wrong as I continued to mash up all ten of the potatoes together.

I didn't even realize it, but by the time I stopped to think about it, my tongue was sticking out. Just a _little_ bit though.

I looked over at Chase who was facing the wall, obviously suppressing his laughter because his body was slightly trembling.

"If you're done being a jerk, do you mind helping me with what it is we need to do next?"

"Sorry," he said, still chuckling. "The next step is um… Adding the flour and egg to the potatoes."

I nodded, determined to get this right.

"Make sure you don't over-work it, that's probably why your gnocchi came out too much like mush."

I nodded again and got to work. I added the whisked eggs and then a little bit of the flour, bit by bit, blending the ingredients together slowly.

"You're doing great," he told me from behind.

He was hovering right behind me, so much that I could actually feel his chest on my back and his hot breath on my neck. My heart began pounding so fast that it actually made me dizzy. And my increasingly red face made it that much harder to think – as if I had a fever.

_Oh, Goddess… Don't tease me like that._

He reached an arm over to the potato and flour mixture and tore off a little ball of it and rubbed it in-between his thumb and index finger. I watched him curiously and asked: "Is the texture okay?"

"Yeah, I think it's ready to be rolled out now," he said walking over to a cabinet, pulling out a large cutting board.

I breathed a silent sigh of relief as he did so, grateful that he didn't notice my flustered face.

"Ready?" He said, smiling over at me.

I nodded sheepishly before he started chuckling again. "W-What now?"

He placed the cutting board on the kitchen table and walked over to me, thumbing my forehead. "You have flour on your face."

I blushed. "Oh…"

He flashed me a charming smile, and before I got the chance to smear my flour-ruined hands all over his face, the phone suddenly began ringing.

His serene face suddenly turned agitated as he mumbled curse words under his breath. I watched him in amusement, giggling, as he walked over grudgingly to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He said trying his best not to sound peeved.

…

"…What do you want, Maya?"

I watched him and tried my best to listen, curiosity burning through my body. But I couldn't hear a word of what Maya was saying over the receiver and it just sounded like a high-pitched rage of gibberish.

Chase held the phone far away from his ear, sighing – Maya's voice obviously too hard to bare. Once she stopped yelling, he said: "I can't come over now. I'm busy."

…

"No, that means you can't come over here either."

…

"Because I have company over."

…

"Yes, it's Alice. So what?"

…

"I don't want to fucking see you."

And with that, he hung up the phone without uttering a simple word of farewell. He groaned in annoyance, scratching his head furiously.

"What happened?" I asked quickly.

He sighed. "She called to yell at me about what happened earlier, and wants me to come over."

"Why don't you? It'll give you two time to patch things up," I said assuringly, smiling at him.

"I don't want to," he said bluntly, seething bitterness.

"Why?" I asked, surprised.

"Because I don't like her!" He hissed. "I can't stand her!"

I watched him disbelievingly.

"You don't understand, Alice. You don't understand how much that girl drives me fucking crazy. She's insane… she's truly insane."

"What do you mean…?"

"Her attitude about everything is enough to drive me up the wall! And the fact that she only likes me because I cook better than her is probably _the_ biggest bullshit I've heard in my entire life. I don't love her. And quite frankly, I never will."

"Then why… are you with her?" I asked dumbly, trying to organize my thoughts.

"To make my life easier… because the person I'm in love with is in love with someone else," he said calmly, his tone level lowering.

"Who's that?" I asked with wide, curious eyes.

"Take a guess. You know her better than anyone else."

I stared at him, collecting and arranging everything that had just occurred in my head to the best of my ability. It was hard to make sense of everything – I always assumed that Chase and Maya were happy together. He never once uttered a breath of annoyance about her… so why now?

And the only girl I really know on the island is Luna… And her and Chase don't even know each other well enough to hold a decent conversation. And there was no way it could be Candace… she and Juli were happy as clams, and he knew just as much about her as he knew about Luna.

_Unless…_

* * *

9:48am.

Luke would be here in less than fifteen for our date at the Sundae Inn… and I couldn't shake the escalating nerves. But it was pretty safe to say that I wasn't only nervous because I was about to go on a date with someone I hardly knew – but because of Chase and what had happened last night.

I couldn't place my finger on it and I wasn't definitely sure… And the more I thought about it the more absurd it sounded. There was no way that I was the girl that Chase was talking about – it was impossible. So it had to be someone else on the island… But who?

Kathy the barmaid? It was a possibility… They both work in the evening and at night. A _definite_ possibility. But then again… Selena was always at the Inn too in the evenings. But Luke _did_ say that she liked him…

I racked my brain trying to come to a conclusion but to no avail. I sighed in defeat, waiting eagerly for Luke to show up. I paced around my room eagerly, listening to the faint tick-tocks of my clock that was hanging on the wall.

I slightly curled the bottom part of my hair, so when I put my hair into two low pig-tails, the hair had long, elegant curls. I wore a chocolate-brown skirt that stopped mid-thigh and a light and airy, white blouse. Seeing as the jewelry Julius had made me for my birthday was all I had, I opted not to re-wear the earrings and just wore the subtle, pretty necklace.

Only owning about four pairs of shoes (my farming boots, heels, slippers, and _Uggs_), my only choice was to wear my chocolate-brown _Ugg_ boots.

I couldn't deny it, but I had to admit that I was pretty cute looking today. I quickly applied some lip-gloss and gave myself a couple spritz of my sparkling peach perfume as a loud rapping on the door disturbed the silence.

"Coming~" I called, loud enough for the person outside to hear me – hopefully Luke.

I quickly opened the door to find a large bouquet of red and white roses greet my face. My face immediately began to grow hot with awe and embarrassment, highly flattered.

I giggled and took them graciously from Luke's hands. "Oh, wow! Thank you… They're beautiful."

I smiled at him and he grinned back at me sheepishly. "Not as beautiful as you."

I blushed as my heart skipped a beat. "N-Not really…" I mumbled shyly.

He laughed, grinning broadly. "You always are, _especially_ today!" He added with extra emphasis. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and said: "Let me just bring these inside…"

I quickly went back inside and placed the bouquet on my dining room table.

_I'll put them in water once I get home._

* * *

As soon as Luke and I set foot in the inn, we were immediately greeted by Maya who was coming down the stairs.

"Oh! Hey you two!" She said, smiling. "Here for a _date_?" She said just loud enough for the entire inn to hear, with a hint of pleasure and triumph in her voice.

I smiled hesitantly at her, biting my lower lip nervously.

"Yup," Luke responded cheerfully and boldly.

I saw Chase's head peek out of the kitchen in the corner of my eye and I quickly looked over at him, smiling widely.

He didn't smile back; in fact he actually looked pissed and annoyed. He ignored me and tucked his head back into the kitchen.

…_What was that about?_

Luke and I proceeded to sit down at an empty table near the window.

"Eat up!" He said excitedly. "Whatever you want, I've got it covered."

I smiled weakly at him. "Are you sure?"

"Of course! More than ever."

I pondered and stared at the menu; unsure of what it was I was in the mood for. I immediately thought of the gnocchi that Chase and I had made last night and that I still had left-overs in the fridge. I actually wished that I was able to eat that instead of the things on the menu.

I smiled to myself, giggling lightly.

"Hm?" Luke asked, arching a brow as he looked away from his menu.

"N-Nothing…" I replied hesitantly.

He grinned at me. "Decide what you want?"

"No…" I said glumly. "I keep looking at the desserts but I shouldn't be eating something too fattening so early in the morning," I sighed.

"It's better earlier than later! And besides, you shouldn't worry about your body so much," he said, furrowing his brow. "I don't get why girls care so much about their bodies."

"Because girls are a lot more self-conscious you think! They always want to look their tip-top best for their boyfriend," I said defensively. "Men just don't understand how hard women try to look their best… It's a tough job, you know."

He laughed at my response, obviously highly amused that he got such a rise out of me.

"I think you're great the way you are now."

"And I'm only great right now because I'm keeping an eye on myself," I shot back.

He feigned defeat and chuckled. "Okay, okay. You win!"

I smiled at him, looking back down at my menu. "I actually think I want potato gratin… with a side of sautéed mushrooms."

"A hundred percent positive?"

"Mmm… Yep!"

He grinned and looked around the room to catch Maya's eye. She quickly came over and smiled.

"You two ready?" She asked sweetly, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen.

I quickly told her what I wanted, trying to avoid eye contact at all costs. I could just feel her hatred seething out of her eyes, threatening and challenging me brutally. And quite frankly, it made me feel two inches tall.

Maybe it was all in my imagination, but that's how I truly felt. It was as if every pore in her body was trying to strangle me to death and I seriously felt overwhelmed with awkwardness and tension. Not to mention intimidation.

"And I'll have spinach risotto," Luke added.

Maya quickly nodded, scribbling it all down on her pad, gathered the menus, and headed off to the kitchen to give Chase the order.

* * *

Chase strode over to our table with our plates of food and he didn't utter a single word to me. He looked even more pissed than he did just thirty minutes ago. I watched him, slightly glaring at him, all the while he served us. And still, he ignored me.

"Potato gratin and spinach risotto," Chase said as he clunked the two plates on the table without any care in the world.

"Thanks!" Luke said. "It looks awesome!"

"There's no reason for it not to be," Chase replied monotonous, glaring down at Luke.

I frowned up at him angrily, looking at him both quizzically and peeved.

"Chase?"

"What?" He snapped, glaring at me with battered eyes.

"Um… T-Thank you…" I said quietly, ashamed at myself for a reason that I didn't even know – my anger dissipating.

"Yeah. Whatever. Hope you two have a nice meal. Enjoy," he said coldly before he strode away back to the kitchen.

"What crawled and died up his butt?" Luke whispered, leaning over the table as he eyed the kitchen with suspicion.

I sighed sadly and shrugged. "I probably did something stupid to make him mad at me again…"

Luke frowned, shaking his head in pity. "That's no way to treat a customer. Especially a lady."

I sighed again, fighting the pathetic tears. I stared down at my food that normally would have been mouth-watering to me, especially being Chase's cooking, but now it was as if I was staring at a stuffed pig with an apple in its mouth on my plate.

"Don't look so sad, Alice… You didn't do anything wrong. Eat up, please?" Luke frowned, pleading me with puppy-dog eyes.

I smiled faintly at him and nodded, picking up my fork and proceeding to take a forkful of potato and mushroom in my mouth.

_It'd be wrong to not eat something that someone else is paying for me…_

* * *

Luke and I were standing outside of the Inn with a bit of an awkward silence. I know that he had work to do and he'd be leaving me sooner or later but he was still lingering there, by my side. His ever-changing facial expressions puzzled me, because it looked as if he was contemplating something extremely hard and then seemed to relax, only to start up again.

It was actually pretty amusing to watch.

Chase didn't throw me a single glance for the rest of the time that Luke and I were having our brunch. But Maya definitely took notice and seemed way more than thrilled – and that part made me sick to my stomach. But there were a few actions that Chase made that did stick out in my mind rather sorely, such as him (supposedly) tripping over the carpet and spilling a pitcher of water all over Luke's lap. And (supposedly) locking Luke in the bathroom, claiming that he had no idea where the chair came from.

I groaned as I thought about all of the little things that Chase did to Luke today, and I couldn't understand any of it.

_Why was he taking everything out on Luke?_

"Alice, I had a great time today!" Luke grinned. "And I'm all dry now so you don't have to be upset anymore."

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, frowning. But he just laughed it off, as usual. I could never understand how he could brush things off so easily and not hold a grudge on anyone.

"I really did have a great time; you made it all worth it. Believe me!"

I nodded and smiled. "I believe you."

"Great!" He grinned, laughing.

He took my hand in his and leaned in slowly to me, stopping a few inches away from my face, contemplating again whether or not he should give me a kiss on the lips of not. He opted for the latter and gave me a slow kiss on the forehead, his arms wrapped around my small body.

I blushed and my heart began thumping harshly and he began chuckling as he pulled away.

"Ready to go home?" He asked.

I nodded sheepishly as he took my hand in his again and led me back to my house, completely unaware and oblivious of Chase leaning against the window pane from inside the Inn.

* * *

It's been four days since my date with Luke and I haven't seen Chase since – he's been flat-out avoiding me at all costs. And if we did manage to make eye contact, he'd either look really hurt and sad or just plain irate and pissed off.

And in the past four days, Luke has been giving me frequent visits to my house, surprising me with gifts that I never dreamed he would ever get for me. Or even expect him to. Always with the flattery – whether it be what I was wearing, how my hair was for the day, or just a plain 'you look beautiful no matter what'.

The flea market was in two days and as hyped up as I normally was about them, I couldn't feel happy about anything. I was actually dreading it. And not to mention that Chase's birthday was the day after the flea market – that made everything that much worse. I don't know what I'd do if we still weren't talking by then.

And I definitely wasn't looking forward to see Maya's happy and accomplished face at the flea market. And I was trying my best to avoid her. But she just seemed to pop up everywhere I turned and looked – probably being the most maddening thing ever.

_Well, she should be happy. Chase and I aren't friends anymore, and now she can have him all to herself._

- - - - - End: Shifting Emotions - - - - -

**I love gnocchi. :'D It's so good. And I hope you guys do know that Alice is Angela. Except incredibly shorter and named Alice. :D I'm sorry if that's confusing. ( ; ~;)**

**I love and appreciate every single review; you guys have no idea how happy your reviews made me last chapter. :D Thank you all for supporting this story. I love writing it.**

**So go on and review loveys!  
**

**- Tara**


	8. Flickering Colors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

- - - - - Chapter 8: Flickering Colors - - - - -

Spring 22nd.

It was the day of the Flea Market, and I was still contemplating whether or not I should go with Luna like I promised I would. Going meant seeing Chase and Maya, and Chase was still avoiding me. And every time I saw the two of them together, they were way more touchy-feely than they normally were. And that right there totally blew my mind – I just couldn't comprehend it. And I couldn't understand why I felt a twinge of both anger and jealousy the more I saw them together.

_But a promise is a promise… And she'd be so pissed if I didn't go with her._

But I just had a bad feeling in my gut as soon as I woke up this morning, that today was not going to be a good day. That I should have just stayed in bed and never bothered to get up.

I groaned heavily as I dragged myself outside to tend to Bella and my crops.

* * *

"Hi, Alice!" Luna greeted me, waving frantically as she stepped onto my property.

I looked over at her from my crops and waved back. "Hi! Let me just finish watering my crops and I'll be done…"

After about ten minutes, I left my little field of budding vegetables and quickly put away my watering can. I walked over to Luna quickly, brushing dirt off of my clothes as I went.

"You ready to go?" She asked impatiently, scowling.

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Don't be so down in the dumps! You're gonna bring me down too and I want to enjoy my day shopping," Luna snapped, resting her hands on her hips. "Don't worry so much about Chase and Maya. Just enjoy yourself, okay?"

I nodded again, smiling faintly. "Okay."

_She was right… I shouldn't waste all of my time fretting over something when I could be enjoying myself instead. I'll just cross that road when it comes._

"But uhh… Are you honestly going to go without changing? You have some poop on your shoe…" She mumbled, staring down repulsively at my boot.

I laughed hesitantly and quickly nodded. "Oops. I'll be right back."

I quickly kicked off my boots at the base of my door and hastily went inside to get changed. Nothing too fancy; just anything to mask the smell of cow dung. After mentally deciding that I was going to the smell the best that I could, I went back outside to meet up with Luna.

We left my farm and walked over to the square faster than I would have liked. Luna was telling me about this and that, bragging about the new necklace that Gill had got custom made for her.

I was happy for her – I really was. I loved seeing Luna happy and I was thrilled that Gill knew how to be a good boyfriend, despite how arrogant and bossy he normally was. The day Luna told me Gill and her started dating, I immediately thought that their relationship would end up in the shit-hole, but boy, did they prove me wrong.

And that was good, Luna deserved to be happy. She was always worrying about everyone else and always looking out for everyone.

* * *

We arrived at the festival about a half an hour late, but it didn't matter much. There weren't many things that you could possibly miss at the Flea Market.

I quickly scanned the area, immediately feeling dread as I saw Maya and Chase together at the end of the square at a stall. Grateful that they had their backs turned against me, I quickly flitted towards Luna's side – desperate to make myself as invisible to the two of them as I could.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked me warily, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Chase and Maya are over there…" I whispered, quickly glancing over at them.

"Oh… Want me to go talk to them?" She smiled.

"N-No! You can't do that!" I remarked, stunned that she'd request that.

"But why not?" She asked, resting her hands on her hips. "Stand up for yourself and ask to talk to Chase in private. Without Maya."

I groaned and frowned. "I can't do that…" I muttered.

"Why?"

"Because…" I said softly, wringing my hands together nervously. "I just can't. I'm scared. Maya really scares me."

"I'll go with you then."

I chaotically shook my head. "N-No! No way!"

"Alice… Do _something_ then! Don't you miss him?"

"Well, yeah… But…" I said sadly, glancing back over at the two of them.

I sighed in defeat as Luna just stared me down. "You're right… I can do this. I'll just ask to see Chase alone."

"Good!" Luna said happily. "You'll be fine. I'll be watching from over here and if Maya stirs up any trouble, I'll make sure to come over, okay?"

I nodded and smiled at her. "Okay."

It was easier said than done. If I had Luna's confidence all of this would be a cinch – but the fact of the matter was, I had zero confidence. I hated confrontation and I hated it more than anything when someone was mad at me, it absolutely drives me up the wall into a spiraling depression. And the fact that it was Chase who was mad at me made everything that much worse.

I walked over hesitantly to Chase and Maya and quickly and lightly tapped Chase on the shoulder. He spun around, as did Maya and they both stared and gawked at me as if I had three eyes or something. Chase was looking surprised and Maya just looked plain irate.

"C-Can I talk to you?" I asked feebly, staring at Chase. "…Alone?"

"Um… Sure…?" Chase responded, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Great," I quickly grabbed Chase by the hand and tugged him forward away from Maya's side.

"Chase! Where do you think you're going?" Maya called angrily.

But he ignored her and the grip he had on my hand only tightened.

I led him through the square, down the steps, and over to Cream Beach. My heart was beating in chaotic rhythms and it made me feel dizzy and nauseous. I could feel my hands getting sweaty and clammy and my legs getting woozy from my trembling body. In all honestly, if I could of, I would have puked right then and there.

_I can't believe I just did that. Oh God, now what do I do?_

"Um… Alice?" Chase asked quietly as I stopped walking any more forward.

I let his hand drop from mine and I felt the tears that I've been holding back for the past week, finally slip and roll down my cheeks. I buried my face in my hands shamefully, too afraid to answer him. I couldn't get past the large lump in my throat and it felt as if I was a mute. As if I had no voice to talk with.

"Alice…" Chase said quietly. "Please turn around."

I did as he said warily and stared him at him directly in the eyes. I didn't care that my face was a mess from crying, it didn't matter, because here he was… Here was Chase. Finally… I just couldn't blow this now.

A few more minutes of silence was enough for me to regain my composure.

…

"What is wrong with you?" I screamed at him.

"…What?" He asked with wide eyes, taken aback.

"Why are you so angry at me? What did I do that was so horrible to you to deserve you giving me the fucking silent treatment?" I said angrily. "You're such a liar! You said you wouldn't let Maya come between you and me!"

"Alice… Please stop," Chase said sadly. "I'm sorry… I know I said that… But you've got it all wrong."

"Enlighten me then! Because from where I'm standing, all I see is bullshit."

"…Are you and Luke dating?" Chase mumbled quietly.

"W-What?" I choked out, stunned. "No! Why would we be dating?"

"You two were on a date at the Inn, remember?" He said, his voice dripping acid.

"We aren't dating!" I yelled furiously.

Why was I yelling…? I never yelled. And I never even dared to. Especially to Chase… so what was wrong with me?

Why was I feeling so threatened and attacked? Like I had to defend myself in every possible way or I would lose something so dear and precious to me?

"Then why did he kiss you?" He replied coldly, staring me down. "Friends don't kiss!"

"B-Because…" I mumbled. "He likes me… I think."

"Of course he likes you! He flirts with you non-stop! It's _sickening_ to watch. And you like him too, right?" He muttered all-knowingly, glaring down at me now.

"No! I don't!" I said in frantic defense, feeling the tears well up in my eyes again.

_I don't! I don't like him! I don't love him!_

"You're such a liar! What does he have that I don't have? What makes you like him so much over me?" He said with a pained voice, his voice coming out in half-broken sentences.

"What…?" I asked with wide, shocked eyes.

"All this time… I've been watching you and looking over you… I cursed myself everyday because I came to the island too late."

"What do you mean…?" I asked slowly, trying to keep up with everything Chase was telling me.

Chase grabbed me by the shoulders with such force that it made my heart skip a beat. He was gripping onto me so vigorously, as if I was his last lifeline… and it had me both scared and worried. His expression was filled with pain and hurt and it was breaking my heart.

_Please, don't look at me like that…_

"If only I came here sooner… If only I was here before you came here. The moment I saw you, Alice… I knew… I just knew that you were meant to be in my life," he choked out. "I came here too late and learned that you were already dating someone. So, I grinned and bared it… What else was I honestly supposed to do?"

He began laughing bitterly, his grip on my shoulders tightening. "And as soon as you and Toby broke up… You go around on dates and kissing a guy that you _don't even know_! That's so fucked up! When I've loved you this entire time and you're too blind to even realize it. No matter how many hints I give you!"

"You… You're in love with me?" I mumbled, disbelievingly. "That's… impossible."

"What do you mean, _impossible_?" He snarled, glaring at me in slight disgust.

"There's just… no way…" I murmured as warm tears rapidly spilled out.

But before I could continue, Chase leaned and eased himself furiously into me. I couldn't even feel the grip he had on my shoulders anymore, I felt my body go numb – but it wasn't a bad feeling… it was way too pleasurable for me to handle. He stared at me for a long moment with his deep, adoration-filled and conflicted violet eyes before he pressed his lips against mine – strongly and passionately.

I blushed profusely as my eyes slowly shut, feeling my body melt into a sensual pool of happiness and ecstasy around him. I let out a silent moan of pleasure as the butterflies in my stomach skyrocketed up into my lungs and throat.

Time was at a standstill and I didn't want it to continue. Chase broke our kiss slowly but didn't pull away from me, his sweet breath fanning my face and tickling my suddenly keen and aware senses. My eyes glazed over and at that very moment, I so desperately wanted him to kiss me again. He released his grip on my shoulders and pressed his body up against mine, entangling me in a tight embrace.

My heart swelled with the buried and uncovered love that was secretly hidden there, waiting for this very moment in time for it to be unearthed from the moment I met him.

And now I finally understood why I was always so overprotective of him and why he always meant so much to me unlike any other… Why his opinion mattered more than anyone else's and why I treated him so different. It all made crystal-clear sense. Because all along, I've been blinded by my infatuation with Toby that this true love has been hiding all along… That Chase has been suffering this entire time, just waiting for me to come to my senses – to let him claim me as his and only his. Just waiting for the day that I would finally realize just how much he truly meant to me.

And I couldn't even begin to tell you how that very thought brought a surge of pleasure ripping through my body. My core was engulfed with such a sudden and intense euphoria that I could barely think straight.

"Do you believe me now? How I love you?" He murmured into my ear, lacing his fingers into my hair.

"Yes…" I whispered, crying again. "Show me again… Kiss me."

And he did without a second-thought, his lips crashed down onto mine and it spiraled me into such bliss that I wasn't aware of my surroundings. I completely forgot that we were both out in public.

A faint male cough of acknowledgment broke our moment. "Um… Alice?"

I recognized that voice anywhere, it was Toby. We _were_ at the beach, after all… Duh.

Chase and I quickly broke apart and looked over at Toby and Renee, holding hands as they watched the both of us in slight surprise.

"H-Hi, Toby…" I mumbled, embarrassed and completely taken by surprise. "Hi, Renee."

Chase's body stiffened at my side and I could feel his body giving off worried and anxious signals. I nudged him in the ribcage gently, assuring him that I was alright.

"Um… W-What're you two up to?" I asked, chuckling hesitantly.

"We just got back from doing a bunch of shopping at the Flea Market," Renee responded in her sing-song voice.

I smiled at her genuinely – despite Toby's actions, it still made it hard for me to have any negative feelings towards her… I doubt she knew about the two of us anyway. And that's the way it should and _will_ stay.

"Oh! That reminds me… I actually needed to buy new cook-ware!" I said in a panic. "Is everything sold out?"

Renee shook her head and smiled sweetly at me. "No, there are still plenty of things left in stock."

I sighed in relief. "Great! Well uh… Me and Chase are gonna be off to the market right now… So…" I said awkwardly. "I-I'll see you later."

Renee was still smiling and she nodded her head. "Okay! See you later!"

I refused to make eye-contact with Toby and just waved the two of them good-bye and grabbed Chase by the hand and led him back to the square quickly.

* * *

"You handled that really well," Chase remarked, grinning at me. "You made me nervous."

"_You_ were nervous? You should have felt my heart," I sighed, shaking my head.

He frowned at me sadly and stopped walking, forcing myself to stop as well. "Is this a mistake then?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled. "Is what a mistake?"

"Me…" He mumbled, averting his eyes. "I mean, I know you're still in love with Toby and everything."

I watched him sadly, shaking my head harshly. "Never! This is not a mistake… I know it's not. You were right about him and I all along – it was never love."

He stared at me disbelievingly but dropped the subject and started walking up the steps. I frowned at his back as he stayed quiet, his hand tightening on mine.

As we entered the square, I saw Luna and Maya bickering to the side. And I immediately knew the reason why – Luna was distracting her from Maya following Chase and I. And I was beyond grateful; she always looked out for me in ways that I would normally over-look myself.

But that didn't last long as Maya and Luna both caught sight of us, holding hands to boot. Maya quickly broke away from Luna and ran over to us.

_Great… She's going to make a scene._

"Chase! What do you think you're doing?" Maya squeaked, horrified at the fact that we were holding hands.

"We… need to talk, Maya," Chase said monotonously as he released my hand.

He walked down the stone steps again as Maya followed him. I watched them until they were both out of sight and I immediately slumped my shoulders, wishing I was able to witness what was going to happen between the two of them.

"So, what happened?" Luna giggled from behind me.

I spun around to face her and grinned widely. "You know…" I giggled.

"No, I don't know. But I'd love to," she replied as she rolled her eyes. "Come on! Out with it! Give me the details!"

I giggled again as I rocked back and forth on my heels. My heart swelled with happiness as I said: "Chase told me he loved me…"

"About time!" Luna groaned, exasperatedly. "He was driving me crazy."

"You knew?" I asked.

"Well, of course! God, it was _so_ painfully obvious!" She groaned, shaking her head in pity.

I frowned at her. "How come I never realized it then…?"

"Because you're way too dense and naïve for your own good. But that's what's so sweet about you."

"You say that like it's a good thing!"

"It is… In your case."

I gawked at her and pouted. "Great."

"Oh, come on. You're fine. You know you're totally happy," she giggled.

I blushed and nodded sheepishly, too embarrassed to acknowledge it.

"Oh, hey… Here comes Chase," Luna said, pointing behind me.

I turned around to see him walking towards me, looking worn out and weary.

"What's wrong?" I asked, clutching onto his arm.

"Nothing," he responded. "I just broke up with Maya."

"Oh…" I mumbled quietly. "How did she take it?"

"She broke down crying, called me an inconsiderate bastard, and ran home," he said bluntly.

"Oh…" I mumbled again. "Does that make you sad?"

"There's no way I could possibly feel sad right now," he grinned, running a hand through his hair bashfully.

I blushed and nodded slightly and I quickly took his hand in mine, entwining our fingers together.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do about Luke?" Chase asked me idly, tracing circles on the surface of my kitchen counter with his finger.

"What do you mean?" I asked dumbly, as I set out the new cooking appliances I bought at the market. "Him and I are just friends."

He snorted in disgust. "Yeah. Right. Friends."

"We are!" I said in my defense. "It's not like I see him everyday anyway."

"Oh? Then where did those roses come from?" He said pointing to my vase filled with red and white roses. "Did your _friend_ buy those for you?"

"Um… T-Those… were from Luke the other day…" I mumbled quietly, embarrassed.

Chase sighed and I was afraid to look at him, scared that he was going to get mad at me. But I slowly looked over at him and the expression on his face wasn't one of anger but of sadness, and it immediately had me reeling in guilt.

His face quickly shifted into a sad smile as he shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "I guess I can't really blame the guy, even morons could fall in love."

"What do you mean?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"I don't see how a guy couldn't fall for you," he mumbled shyly as he looked away from me.

I could feel myself blush harshly as I stared at his equally embarrassed profile with wide eyes. I gulped lightly and he looked back over at me, smiling crookedly at me.

"Loss for words?" He chuckled teasingly.

"N-No…!" I sputtered out, my face still hot.

He arched a thin brow in amusement and chuckled again.

"Anyway…" He said quietly, lightening the awkward tension.

I looked up at him and watched him expectedly. "Annnywaaay… What do you want to do?" I continued, smiling.

He shrugged and walked over to me. "We can make something."

I grinned at him in response, loving and adoring the small and embarrassed smile he had on his face. "Like cookies?"

"Orange teacake cookies?" He replied, grinning.

I giggled and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

It was already around 5pm by the time Chase left my house to go back to the Inn. We spent as much time as we could together, asking each other things we had never known about each other… and baking three different types of cookies. From orange, to gingerbread, to sugar cookies which we had our fun with cutting them out in different shapes and giving each one their own little personality and face.

But I actually had no idea what I was going to do with them all, and Chase refused to take any home, saying that he wouldn't be around to eat them. So what was I supposed to do with seventy-plus cookies?

I smiled lightly as I looked at the tray filled with the various types and that my house had all sorts of baking aromas engulfing it.

And then a sudden rapping on my door broke my train of thought as I walked over curiously to it. I peeked out of my window and saw Luke standing there. He caught my eye and smiled, waving at me through the window. I smiled back and quickly opened the door.

"Hey, Alice!" He said, brimming with energy and happiness.

I giggled lightly at him and said: "H-Hi! I wasn't expecting you."

"I know…" he mumbled, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I actually came by to ask you something."

I titled my head to the side in curiosity. "What is it? Would you like to come in?"

"Um… Sure!" He said, as he followed me inside.

"Oh, it smells really good in here!"

I giggled. "Me and Chase were baking cookies today. Would you like some? We made orange cookies… and gingerbreads… and sugar cookies!"

I quickly walked over to my kitchen counter and picked up one of the smaller trays of cookies, and offered them to Luke.

He smiled up at me and took an orange cookie, biting into it. His eyes immediately lit up and he said: "They're great!"

I giggled bashfully. "Chase did most of it though. I just helped stir and pour in the ingredients…"

"But that's the most important part!" He said with wide eyes. "I actually ran into him on my way over here."

"Oh, really?" I responded, smiling.

"Yeah, he seemed really happy about something. He was humming to himself wherever he was going."

I laughed, musing on his words, knowing full well that I was the source of Chase's pleasure and happiness and that had me reeling into my own desire to start singing myself.

…

After a minute or two of silence, Luke finally spoke up.

"Say, Alice…" He mumbled quietly.

"Hm?" I smiled, watching him curiously.

"There's something that I've been wanting to talk to you about for a while now…" He said, forcing courage into himself.

He was staring at me intently with his golden eyes that were smoldering in the afternoon light. I immediately blushed, remembering how Toby used to look at me the same way when he was being tender and compassionate with me.

And I quickly cursed myself over and over in my mind, hating myself for thinking about him especially when I had Chase – someone who I knew for a fact would never dare to hurt me… and abandon me.

But what was it about Luke that always made me think about Toby? Those golden eyes of his were both like a blessing and a curse, and I both adored and despised them.

"Alice… I'm in love with you."

My mind took a double-take on his words.

…_Huh?_

I stared at him long and hard, at his confident and determined expression to prove himself to me. He wasn't falling back and he was completely sure of himself and his emotion felt way too overpowering for me to handle.

But I could feel it… Even if I didn't want to, I could feel the horrible truth in his words.

_This can't be happening… Not now… not after today being so perfect._

My body became still as I wasn't sure how to react to his sudden and unexpected declaration.

"How… do you feel about me?" He continued as he took steady steps closer to me.

"I…" I mumbled quietly.

But before I could finish, he silenced me with a sudden kiss. A quick and dangerous signal of his feelings for me and I didn't know how to stop it.

My eyes widened in horror as I couldn't pull myself away from him, he had me backed up against the wall with his palms resting firmly against it. I shut my eyes tight, clenching my hands into tight fists at my sides, waiting for it to be over.

And all the while, all I could think about was Chase… and about our first kiss that just occurred earlier this morning. And all I could think about was how I was going to lose him over something like this that shouldn't have ever happened…

And it was all my fault… If I had never led him on, but how was I supposed to know that this was going to happen? How was I supposed to know that Luke came over to me to confess his feelings for me?

How was I supposed to know…?

But more importantly… Why didn't I ever see it coming? Why didn't I ever stop it when I easily could have?

"_Yeah. Right. Friends."_

Chase's words from earlier cut through me like a knife. Of course, why didn't I ever listen to him? He was never wrong. And this was my punishment of being such a dumb and naïve girl.

And suddenly my heart stopped as I kept thinking about how this was going to ruin something that I've been yearning for my entire life. My heart began trembling with sudden pain and anxiety as I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks.

Luke broke away from me and took a step back from me, his golden eyes and serene face contorted itself into a sudden look of horror and shock.

"Why… are you crying? Did I hurt you?" He quickly asked in a worried tone. "I've… I've never kissed anyone before… Did I do it wrong?"

I shook my head sadly and buried my face in my hands; crying.

He approached me slowly and wrapped his strong arms around me, my body crushing itself into his hard and muscular chest. And I never imagined that hugs could feel so amazingly different from person to person… Chase's embrace and Luke's embrace had no comparison at all. Chase wasn't muscular in the least, while Luke was… And Chase held me with such tender loving care while Luke held me with furious passion.

But they were both appealing in their own ways… They both expressed their love differently and I knew for a fact if I hadn't reconciled with Chase, I'd be reeling in awe right now.

But the point was… I did… And he told me he loved me. And I knew that I felt the same way for him. That there was something about him that I just knew I had to be with him. But not Luke… That common chemistry wasn't there. What did Luke and I have together?

_Nothing._

So why did something like this have to interfere with my new happiness?

The smell of citrus and hypnotizing cologne… Oh, how badly I longed to be in his arms right now. Not Luke's, but Chase's… I wanted nothing more to be in his embrace right this moment, feeling safe and loved. Knowing that nothing bad could possibly happen to me.

But this was bad. This was beyond horrible.

I knew today was going to suck.

- - - - - End: Flickering Colors - - - - -

**I've been trying my best not to rush things but I think I still rushed it. ( . _.) Dang it. But I just couldn't bring myself to delete everything after I wrote it. 3:**

**But I don't really like how I ended this chapter. I think I'll go back and add to it and change a few things eventually.**

**Review loveys!**

**- Tara**


	9. Resonating Guilt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

- - - - - Chapter 9: Resonating Guilt - - - - -

You know, I honestly didn't think that the day couldn't get any worse than it already was. But of course, with my luck, things just had to go so much more horribly. And in the matter of five seconds, everything turned from horrible to a living hell.

A sudden eruption of a slamming door disrupted my train of thought. It was both shocking and menacing and the violence of it made me jump. Luke and I both shot surprised glances towards my door and at an angry looking Chase that was glaring the both of us down.

My body immediately froze and I could feel my skin becoming cold and clammy. My heart began beating erratically with fits of anxiety and panic and my stomach gave sickening lurches. I honestly felt like I was going to puke. I slowly tore myself away from Luke's grasp and I couldn't bring myself to draw myself any closer to Chase.

Chase stood there nonchalantly, staring at me in both anger and betrayal. And this was the look that I was dreading the most. Because… I hurt him again.

Why was I always so darn good at that?

"What the fuck is going on here?" Chase said slowly, seething. "Alice, what are you doing with him?"

I just watched him sadly and frantically, not knowing what to say. I started crying again and my words began choking on my tears.

"Who do you think you are just barging into her house?" Luke spoke up, staring at Chase in disbelief.

I gulped and quickly grabbed hold of Luke's arm, tugging on it, hoping he'd stop.

"I asked Alice, not you," Chase replied coolly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Luke frowned at him and tore his arm away from my grip.

"This is _her_ house, not yours."

"And she's _my_ girlfriend, not yours."

"What do you mean girlfriend…?" Luke asked with wide and confused eyes.

"Alice is my girlfriend," Chase replied, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't… I don't understand… Alice never said anything about getting a boyfriend."

Chase then looked over at me with a sad and betrayed look, I couldn't even fathom that such a look was even possible. I hung my head in shame and said quietly: "I'm sorry, Chase…"

"Does this make you happy, Alice?" Chase asked sadly.

I couldn't bring myself to look at him, but I shook my head uncontrollably.

"Does he make you happier?" He asked again. "Because I'll leave you alone."

I snapped my head up and stared at him. "No!"

"No what?"

"You can't… You can't leave me alone. I don't want you to!"

"Then what _do_ you want?" He replied brokenly.

"I want… I want to be with you," I whispered.

"Why?" He demanded strongly.

"Because I… I understand now. I understand that the person dearest to me was the person right under my nose all along… And that's you, Chase."

He just stared at me with an even worsened look. Pure betrayal.

* * *

Spring 23rd.

After a long day, it was finally Chase's birthday. And I honestly didn't know what was going to be planned for the day. I had originally wanted to throw him a surprise party, but with all the chaos that's been going on lately there was just no time. And that killed me, because I wanted his first birthday on Waffle Island to be one he would never forget.

I groaned in defeat and walked over to my fridge, pulling out some eggs to fry up for breakfast. I pulled out a frying pan and began cooking, all the while lost in thought about what to do for Chase's birthday.

After yesterday, I'm not sure if Chase would even want to spend his birthday with me. Sure, I told him he was the one I wanted to be with… But after that, he just left. He never even gave me a chance to talk and explain about anything…

I frowned at the memory. I never wanted to have Luke get caught in the middle of this, and the look of pure agony and defeat on his face whirled me in guilt. As I uttered the words I wanted to be with Chase over him, I knew that I was going to lose a good friend… and I didn't want that. I was actually expecting Luke to start picking a fight with Chase – but that wouldn't really be fair… Seeing how Luke is all muscle and, well, Chase isn't.

But after Chase left, Luke told me that he wouldn't stop loving me… And that he'd try his best to win me over, to prove that he was the better man. And that worried me, because I wasn't sure what I would do if I started getting sucked in by his raw and boy-ish charm. But if I didn't really want it, why didn't I tell him to just leave me alone?

But how could I do that to him? After he's been so nice to me… How could I just cut someone off so simply? I couldn't… It just wasn't right.

I stared angrily down at the sizzling eggs and sighed.

_What am I going to do…?_

* * *

After tending to my crops and Bella, I decided to see Luna. Seeing as I haven't seen her since the festival, she would want to know everything's that's happened. And she's the best person to go to for advice – especially if it was about boy troubles.

I made my way down to the Tailoring Shop and entered quickly. I greeted Shelley, smiling and asked if Luna was around.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry dear. She's out on a date with Gill right now."

I frowned. "Oh… Do you know around what time she'll be back?"

"I'm not quite sure… I assume sometime later on, in the afternoon."

I sighed, thanked her, and bid her farewell contemplating what I was going to do now. I wasn't going to be able to see Luna for the rest of the day, so I was on my own now.

But now what was I going to do? See Chase? What would I say to him? Especially when he was working. Him and I weren't on good terms… But it was his birthday, and he does deserve the truth.

…He deserves the truth more than anything.

My feet were moving on their own accord, because before I snapped out of my train of thought I was already standing in front of the Sundae Inn. I stared long and hard at the broad building, thinking hard whether or not I should go in.

But I should. I really needed to see him… and to set everything right.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, I nodded to myself and pushed myself through the wooden doors with a false air of confidence.

I looked around the room slowly and hesitantly, Colleen and Jake were in their usual spots. I didn't see Yolanda around, and I didn't see Maya around either much to my silent relief. There weren't any customers yet, probably because it was so early in the morning.

I made my way to the kitchen quickly and poked my head through the open door. And all I saw was Yolanda stirring some soup.

I frowned. "Yolanda?"

She turned around quickly and smiled. "Oh! Hello, Alice! What brings you here?"

"Um…" I started quietly. "I came to see Chase… Is he around?"

Yolanda's forehead developed worried creases and she frowned. "He never showed up for work this morning. And he wasn't answering his phone. I have no idea where he could be."

My heart immediately sank. I quickly thanked her and left the kitchen, and asked Colleen and Jake the same question. And they both gave me the same answer.

Chase was never out of work. And if he was, I'm sure he'd call-in to tell everyone he couldn't make it in. And what made this even more bizarre was the fact that he wasn't even picking up his phone. Unless something really bad happened to him…

Sudden, horrible thoughts flashed through my head and without thinking, I quickly sprinted through town and through Maple Lake District. And as his house was nearing in sight, I stopped at a sudden standstill. My feet froze to the ground and my heart skipped a beat. I stood there, shocked, at what I was witnessing. I was no more than fifteen feet away, and I couldn't believe they didn't hear me coming.

There was Chase with Maya all over him. She was whispering something into his ear and she slowly and slyly slinked both her arms around him, hugging him tightly. And at the display, I suddenly felt sick and nauseous. He was pinned up against his door and I couldn't understand why he wasn't pushing her away. I couldn't tell if he wanted it or not, Maya's strawberry-blonde head was obscuring his face from mine.

She then eased herself away from his ear and I heard faint, high-pitched girly giggles. And then to my horror and disbelief, she eased herself back into him and was going in for a kiss.

And at that moment, I didn't care that I was going to do something that I never even dreamed I would do.

I ran up behind them, pulled Maya off of him by her stupid frilly dress, and slapped her hard against her cheek. She fell back and landed with a cry on the ground.

I was so enraged that I couldn't even think straight.

And it all happened in a matter of seconds. Maya was lying on the dirt and grass, holding her now red cheek with tears welling up in her eyes. Chase was standing there, dumbfounded, seeming to not be able to comprehend what had just happened.

I then turned to him and glared at him. "You're not in work for this?" I spat angrily.

Chase just watched me with his wide, violet eyes. I couldn't tell if he was disgusted or amused. He was frighteningly still and it looked like he wasn't breathing.

"You maniac!" Maya cried, getting up from the ground. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"What am I doing? You're the lunatic that's kissing my boyfriend!" I yelled back. "The last time I checked, he dumped your sorry ass! What is with you people thinking you can go kissing whoever you want?"

"He was my boyfriend first and I was only telling him happy birthday!" She shrieked back, her arms flailing around.

"You were a little too close for comfort," I sneered.

I was fuming, and Maya was just as angry as I was. But I wasn't going to back down; there was no reason for me to.

I wasn't the bad guy here.

"Go home, Maya."

Maya and I both craned our necks over to Chase who was regaining color back into his pale face.

"What?" Maya breathed, obviously hurt.

"I said, go home."

"But why…?"

"I told you already to go home. I told you I didn't want you here. Take a fucking hint that I don't like you. Just go home."

And with that, Maya stood up and slapped Chase hard against the cheek. He took it and just stared her down, waiting for her to leave. His cheek was red but he ignored it, he didn't bother soothing it with his hand. She finally turned on her heel and ran through the district, seemingly back to town.

* * *

"Alice… I…" Chase began slowly.

We were both in his bedroom. I was sitting on the edge of his bed, letting my feet dangle helplessly above the wooden floor. I didn't bother to look over at him, and instead I stared out at the window right in front of me. It was slightly open, and the warm spring breeze filled his room with a soothing coolness.

"That wasn't… what it seemed," he continued quietly. "I was on my way to work… But when I stepped outside, Maya was there and insisted that I spend some time with her or she was going to have Jake fire me."

And still, I stared long and hard out the window. But I was listening… I was listening very closely, begging silently for him to go on. I was listening so closely it made my heart resonate with deep sadness and guilt.

"I'm sorry… That I must have looked like a coward to you, that I wasn't pushing her away. But I would have, if she kissed me. I'm sorry, Alice."

I shifted my eyes away from the window and over to him. He was standing in front of his dresser, watching me sadly.

"Come over here…" I said quietly.

And he stalled for a few seconds, unsure if he should or not. But he finally did, and walked over to me slowly. I inched myself away from the edge of the bed and sat in the middle of it, watching him expectedly with large eyes.

He mimicked the move and came up onto his large bed with me.

"Closer."

I watched him intently as he did as I said, as he came closer to me. I rested my hand on his chest and pushed him down, showing him I wanted him to lie down. And he did without a fight, he let me ease himself down into the comforter and I lied down next to him.

I snuggled up to his side and wrapped my arm around him comfortably and protectively. He shifted his weight from his back onto his side and held me back, his warm hand resting on my waist.

I sighed with slight content and buried my face into his chest. The smell of citrus and hypnotizing cologne… Just was I've been yearning for.

"Why… was she saying she was going to fire you?" I murmured curiously.

"She said she would tell her father to fire me if I didn't spend time with her because it was my birthday."

"But why?"

"Because she wants me back."

"Did she kiss you?"

"No… Maya and I never kissed."

"What do you mean…?"

"I've never kissed her in the course of our relationship. And I wasn't going to today, either."

I silenced myself as thoughts raced around my head.

"How could I kiss someone I didn't like?" He continued quietly.

I pulled my face away from his chest and scooted up to his face. I stared at him long and hard, disbelieving the fact that he and Maya never did anything remotely close to what couples do.

"You never tried?" I whispered.

"Never…" He mumbled, his cheeks turning pink. "You're the only girl I've ever… loved."

I blushed and stared at him in awe. My heart beat began racing and I smiled at him and he gave me a small smile back.

"But, I want you to be happy… And if you're happier with Luke than me, than you should be with him instead."

I frowned at him. "I don't like him, Chase…"

"Then why didn't you pull away from him?"

A twinge of pain jabbed at my heart as I thought of the lame-ness of my excuse.

"Because… I couldn't… He had me backed up against the wall."

"You could have moved your head."

I shut my eyes tight. "You're right, I could have… I know. I'm sorry…" I mumbled, tears beginning welling up.

He sighed heavily and held me tighter. "Don't cry, Alice… It's okay."

"It's not okay! If I were you, I'd be so pissed off right now."

"It's a good thing you're not me, then."

I frowned at him and at his lame attempt of a reassuring smile. I groaned.

"Be happy, Alice."

"Then _you_ be happy."

"I am happy!" He said, forcing himself to laugh.

"What if you lose your job…?" I mumbled quietly.

He sighed. "I'll be okay. Jake would be a moron to fire the only cook on the island. Trust me."

"Okay…" I murmured, snuggling up closer to him.

* * *

Chase and I had dozed off, talking about this and that and about our relationship. We straightened things out and were both in full understanding of what happened with me and Luke and of him and Maya. And I understood how Chase was even there to witness Luke kissing me in the first place. He said he bumped into Luke as he was on his way home and noticed he was heading to my house, and decided to follow him.

Nosey? Yeah, but it made me feel all the more loved. I couldn't hold something like that against him, and actually, I was grateful that he did that. I like the feeling of being protected.

I opened my eyes with a start, stretching as I rolled onto my stomach, to my back, and then finally settling on my side to face Chase. He was sleeping contently and I giggled lightly as I touched his cheek. I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the forehead and scooted closer to him, wrapping my arms around him. He must have been conscious because he wrapped his arms around me as well.

"Chase?" I murmured.

"Hm?" He responded groggily.

I giggled again and buried myself deeper into him and he was chuckling lightly back.

"Happy birthday!" I said happily.

He laughed and grinned crookedly. "Thanks."

I quickly tore myself away from him and looked over at his digital clock that he had on his bed-side table. It was a little after eleven.

"It's still early! What do you want to do for the day?" I asked as I watched him, easing myself back onto the bed. "Go out and have a picnic?"

He mused on the thought and smiled. "If you want to."

"It's your birthday. It's if _you_ want to."

I sat up and he did as well. He then shrugged and looked at me. "I don't really care as long as you're with me. It's just a birthday."

I frowned. "But it's your birthday. And I want to do something super special for you."

He chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"We can go out on a picnic then."

I squealed with delight, clapping my hands together. "Yay! Oh, then I need to hurry and cook all the food… And I need to get dressed and take a shower."

"Can I help cook?" He asked, smiling.

I frowned at him and shook my head. "No!"

"Why?" He asked with widened eyes.

"Because! Don't you understand the concept of special? How special would it be if you made your own birthday cake? Not very special."

He chuckled lightly and grinned at me.

I gave out a quiet 'hmph' and got off his bed and scurried out of his room with him right behind me.

"Now, I'm going to go home to start cooking. I want you to meet me under Alan's Tree at two-o-clock on the dot, okay?"

He laughed and nodded, his face was etched with a tint of pink and it was way too adorable for me to tolerate. I reached up to him on tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek and departed for my house.

* * *

I did my best to cook the meal to my best ability, hoping that Chase wouldn't find it too awful. I prepared a couple of his favorite dishes and drinks and had baked an orange cake that we would have for later at my house after the picnic. And I made sure to pack a bunch of the cookies we had made together yesterday inside as well.

I did my best to look as attractive as I could, deciding to wear a light, white blouse and a deep maroon skirt. My short, hazelnut-brown hair had elongated curls and I dolled myself up in the jewelry that Julius had given me.

Hurrying over to Alan's Tree, I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Chase standing there. I waved over to him, blushing and smiling at the fact of how handsome he looked.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" I said, catching my breath.

He shook his head and chuckled. "Only by five minutes."

I smiled up at him and rested the picnic basket on the ground and turned to give him a hug. He kissed me on the cheek and murmured: "You look beautiful. All that effort for me?"

I giggled and nodded. "Of course."

I knelt down beside the basket and took out a blanket, and sprawled it down on the ground. I sat down on it and Chase did the same, grinning bashfully at me.

"I'm kind of embarrassed…" He mumbled quietly, careful not to look me in the eye.

"W-Why?" I stuttered. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No… I've just never been on a date before."

I felt my face grow hot and my stomach doing flip-flops out of happiness. I giggled and held my face in my hands, embarrassed.

"Let's make the best of it then!" I grinned.

Chase chuckled and watched me with tender eyes, nodding in agreement. His expression was filled with adoration and it was enough to make me melt. He was so handsome that I was beginning to think that there was no way this was happening.

And this is exactly the reason why I could never hurt him… Because he was someone that genuinely cared for me. And there was no way I could ever threaten that again.

* * *

"Did you think that everything was okay?" I asked meekly, watching him take a sip of my home-made orange juice.

He grinned and nodded. "Everything was great."

"You're just saying that to make me happy…" I pouted. "I burned the roasted herbs."

He chuckled and shrugged. "Not really. It tasted great to me."

I sighed. "At least you're not throwing up, I suppose."

He frowned. "Have more confidence in your cooking. It's really great, Alice. You'd make a great wife."

I blushed profusely and gawked at him.

_A wife?_

He was chuckling now, obviously enjoying the surprised look on my face. "Loss for words?"

"You can't tease me like that!" I breathed, still wide-eyed.

He grinned. "But I'm serious."

I rolled my eyes and scooted closer to him. I rested my head on his slender shoulder, enjoying the fact that his birthday was blessed with such a warm and perfect spring day. I sighed with content.

"Alice?" He said quietly.

"Hm?"

He shifted his weight to look at me dead in the face. He had the same look of adoration on his face again and his violet eyes were deep and dreamy, and I couldn't help but blush. He leaned in closer into me and pressed his lips against mine slowly, but boldly. My eyes widened but then relaxed as I shut them slowly, pleased by the fact that he kissed me.

I entwined my fingers into his hair and kissed him back, enjoying the bliss I felt every time our lips locked. I felt him beginning to smile against my lips and he murmured: "thank you."

"Happy birthday, Chase…" I mumbled in response as I pressed my lips back against his.

He took his hand in mine and held it tightly, and I could feel the beauty of his pulsating heart.

* * *

It had been a few days since Chase's birthday, and it was already the last day of spring. That meant summer was on the way, and I couldn't wait. As much as I'm going to be kicking myself in the shin for thinking that when summer actually gets here, I was all bubbles and happiness. As soon as summer hit, I always completely forgot how much I could never tolerate the heat.

But oh well.

I hadn't seen much of Luke since he confessed to me, not even in passing-by. I assumed he's been busy with work or was just trying to avoid me altogether.

It's not that I was sad, but I felt a little loneliness that I wish would just go away.

"Alice?" Luna chirped.

"Yeah?" I responded idly, flipping through pages in a fashion magazine.

"Have you seen Luke at all?"

I looked up from the magazine and said: "No… Not really."

"He was asking me about you yesterday."

I stared at her curiously. "What about me?"

"He was wondering how you were doing and if Chase was treating you well," she responded bluntly.

"Oh… What did you tell him?"

"I told him you two were happy as clams," she said. "He seemed sad but then he started smiling and talking about how he won't be giving up."

I looked away from her and off to the side, not really sure what to think.

Should I have been annoyed? Or angry? Should I want him not to talk so ridiculously? I couldn't really tell.

…I couldn't tell if I only felt this way because I felt so guilty about leading him on. Why make it feel that much worse by telling him to back off and leave me alone? He's only human.

"…Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told her monotonously.

- - - - - End: Resonating Guilt - - - - -

**I've been thinking about changing the name of the story. When I first started writing it, I intended on making it into a much more sexual story. But as the story progressed, the goal of the story changed as well. And now the title just doesn't fit anymore. 3: Would it be weird if I changed it?**

**And happy belated Valentine's Day! :D Hope you all had a good one.**

**Review loveys!**

**- Tara**


	10. Pulsating Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

- - - - - Chapter 10: Pulsating Life - - - - -

It was finally summer. It was the season of love and freedom; of the beach and the sky… Cicadas chirping and cold ice cream. The moment I awoke that morning, I was filled with a pure and undeniable happiness. I just couldn't stop smiling… It felt like I was tipsy, not drunk, but almost there. I just couldn't bring myself to stop.

Because you know, moments like these are rare for me. I couldn't remember the last time I felt so happy and I wasn't going to let anything spoil this day for me. Things never go continuously perfect and I was determined to make this lucky streak last.

* * *

"Is there anything you want to do today?" Chase asked me, grinning.

My grip on his hand tightened and I smiled up at him, shrugging.

He frowned slightly and said: "I'm sure there's something you have in mind. I took the day off to spend the entire day with you; we can't waste it by doing nothing."

I blushed and nodded sheepishly. "Okay… Well…"

"Hm?" He urged patiently.

"I'd like… to go to the beach," I mumbled.

"The beach? Why?" He asked, puzzled. "We see the beach every day."

"Well, yeah… But… Summer's the only season where it's perfect to swim in."

"You wanna go swimming?"

"Y-Yeah…"

He grinned and began chuckling lightly. "If that's what you really wanna do, okay."

I giggled childishly and began grinning ear-to-ear.

* * *

"It's cold!" Luna shrieked, covering her tiny body with her arms.

I giggled and continued splashing her with the cold, ocean water.

"But it feels sooo good!" I said, ecstatically.

Originally supposed to be a date only between Chase and I, we decided at the last minute to invite Luna and Candace along – as well as Julius and Gill. And it turned out to be a large bonfire party with tons of food and drinks thanks to Chase.

Chase and Gill were relaxing on the sand, both unbelievably pale and far too skinny that they actually looked like teenage boys. As soon as I saw Chase emerge from his bedroom, wearing his swimming trunks, I realized just how thin he really was – hard to believe for someone that was a chef. And Gill was no better.

Julius was feeding Candace some fish that he had just finished grilling over the fire and he was dressed up in vibrant pink and purple trunks. And much to my (and Luna's) surprise, he was actually pretty well toned. Something I would have never expected…

Whereas Candace was wearing a dull, blue one-piece bathing suit that must have ached Julius to see.

But still, it looked… charming on her to say the least.

Luna was wearing a pink, flower-y bikini that gave Gill a nosebleed (her plan, without a doubt). And as for me, I was wearing a simple black bikini that I had to tie on extra tight so I wouldn't pop and bust out anywhere – Luna just didn't understand what it was like to be fully developed.

I tugged on Luna's hand, dragging her out into the water with me, ignoring her protests and squirms with a large grin. And once I managed to get her out in the water up to her belly, I pushed her and laughed as she fell back.

I actually started to panic a little as I saw Luna wasn't resurfacing, but that worry quickly demolished as she pulled on my leg and dragged me under as well.

An uncomfortable amount of sea water went up my nose which made me immediately begin coughing as I surfaced. I looked over at Luna, eyeing her wide smirk with great disdain.

"I'll get you later when you're least expecting it," I choked out.

"No, you won't," she said, sticking her tongue out at me.

Before I was about to retort, Luna quickly tapped on my shoulder, pointing her slender finger at the shore.

There was Luke with Selena, talking with Chase and Gill. I gulped slightly, wondering what was going on. Luke was grinning and Selena looked… well, she looked angry. What else was new?

But Chase on the other hand looked nothing but annoyed and Gill seemed like he wasn't paying any attention.

"Should we go over?" She asked quietly.

I shrugged. "I dunno…"

"Great, let's go."

I sighed audibly as Luna dragged me out of the water by hand.

As we stepped afoot on the sand, my skin immediately began drying up by the blazing sun. The salt and sand debris left behind was beginning to stick uncomfortably, leading me to rub it all off hastily with my hands.

Afraid to meet eye-to-eye with Luke, I concentrated on Selena and smiled – completely oblivious to Luke's gawking of me in a bikini and his red face.

"Hi!" I said, smiling hesitantly. "W-What are you two up to?"

"We're on a date," Selena responded, eyeing me with poor taste.

I nodded nervously.

Under her stare, I felt myself growing smaller, hating myself for being so intimidated by her.

"W-Would you like to join… us?" I asked meekly, ignoring Luna's widening eyes and growing surprise. "I mean, it's a really nice day to be at the beach and all… And if you two were looking for something… to do or something, you could spend the day with us."

"Sure!" Luke said ecstatically.

I shifted my gaze over to his happy face and felt a guilty little bubble begin erupting in my stomach. My heart sank slightly and I mustered up an equally large smile to give back to him.

"G-Great," I grinned. "Do you um… have anything to change into?"

"I do but not on me," Selena said. "I'm going back to the Inn to change."

"Okay!" I said, feigning delight. "Hurry back!"

Selena quickly took off for the Inn as I waved to her back, as everyone else just watched her leave – surprised with the sudden turn of events.

"What about you, Luke?" Luna asked.

He shook his head, still grinning. "Nah, but I don't mind getting my clothes wet."

And my eyes sudden began bulging out of their sockets as everyone present watched Luke strip down to his boxers, as he carelessly threw his clothes in a messy pile. Luna gave out fits of coughing as her face immediately turned scarlet to match mine.

I was afraid to look over at Chase, knowing full-well that he was pissed. And I was only relieved that the boxers that Luke was wearing had a button and no gaping hole that would uncover his… man parts.

My face only grew hotter as I watched Luke stand before the six of us, happy to be in his boxers. Compared to Chase and Gill, Luke was sporting an attractive six pack that I couldn't tear my eyes away from.

"What are you, an _imbecile_?" Gill finally said. "What do you think you're doing in your underwear?!"

"I don't want to go all the way home to change…" Luke mumbled, slightly hurt. "What's the difference between swimming trunks and boxers?"

Julius then added, nodding in approval: "He has a point. There really isn't any difference besides the material."

Luke then stood upright, grinning triumphantly.

"Whatever, moron," Gill sneered, hating the fact that Luke was invited to our little shin-dig.

I then hesitantly looked over at Chase who, just like I had predicted, was looking irate and annoyed. He went as far to ignore me and just look off to his right, staring at absolutely nothing of interest.

I slumped my shoulders dejectedly, sighing quietly.

"Let's have some fun!" Luke said ecstatically, as he grabbed me and Luna both by the hand, dragging us into the water.

I gave out a startled squeak as I watched the shore and Chase get smaller.

* * *

After an hour or so of play in the water, Luna said she was tired and wanted to relax on the beach. And me, not having quite enough, opted to stay in with Luke. But that meant being alone in the water with Luke and no one else – and I only prayed that someone would join us.

But Selena was busy sun-tanning and Candace was napping on a beach towel with Julius. Chase was busy grilling some food and Gill was busy reading a book.

_Great._

"Aw, we can't play Marco Polo anymore," I pouted as I watched Luna hastily retreat back to shore.

Luke then laughed, splashing me with water. "We don't need to play that to have fun."

I smiled at him hesitantly, nodding.

He then waded in closer to me, his golden eyes burning in the summer heat. That look of fierce, undeniable love and passion was etched onto his broad features and I felt myself beginning to give in. He leaned into me slowly and whispered: "I'm sorry about the other day."

My face immediately began to grow hot, and my throat began to run dry. "I-It's okay… You don't have to be sorry."

"But… just because I'm sorry doesn't mean I still don't love you," he added quietly. "And I'm not going to give up."

I blushed furiously at his words as my brain fogged and failed to think of anything worthwhile to say without me sounding like a moron.

"And you look really sexy in that bikini," he added, grinning boyishly.

* * *

It was evening, and the sun was beginning to set and mask the ocean in a brilliant show of red, gold, and orange. I was resting on a towel with Chase, as Gill and Luna did together, and Julius and Candace. Selena and Luke were doing their own thing, not really doing much of anything together even though they were supposed to be on a date.

"I want ice cream…" Luna complained quietly. "I'll give whoever money to go get me some."

"I want some too," I pouted, sighing. "Does the General Store sell any?"

A day at the beach was never complete without ice cream.

"They _should_," Luna responded.

I quickly got up out of Chase's lap and giggled. "I'll go and get everyone some, then! It'll be my treat."

"Aw, Alice, you don't have to do that," Julius spoke up. "I'll pay for it."

I narrowed my eyes over at him and shook my head. "But I want to do something nice for everyone. What flavors do you guys want?"

"Strawberry!" Luna chirped, giggling. "And Gill wants lemon."

"Okay… One strawberry, one lemon. And I want honeydew… And Chase, you want orange, right?" I asked, smiling at him.

He watched me and gave me a small smile, nodding.

"Great! Now, what about you guys?"

"Candace wants chocolate. And I want vanilla," Julius said.

"Strawberry!" Luke called ecstatically.

I nodded, counting all of the flavors on my fingers. "What about you, Selena?"

She looked over at me lazily, and shook her head. "None for me."

I frowned. "But it's my treat…"

She shook her head again. "No thanks, I'm watching my figure."

"O-Okay…"

I then began to double-guess myself.

_Maybe I shouldn't get anything either…_

"I know what you're thinking Alice," Luke said, shaking his head in disproval. "You don't need to watch your figure either."

I chuckled hesitantly.

The day wouldn't be complete without ice cream, after all.

"I'll come with you!" Luke offered, walking over to my side.

I smiled at him and shook my head. "I'll be fine."

"I know you will be, but don't you want help carrying it back?"

"You don't need to go with her," Chase spoke up, rising up from the towel.

Not wanting an argument to start, I hastily said: "Guys, the store is _right there_. I'll be fine. Really."

* * *

"Let's play chicken!" I said, clapping my hands together as I finished my ice cream.

I was a slow eater, so everyone else had finished long before me.

Chase arched a thin eyebrow up at my request, grinning. "Yeah?"

I nodded hastily, grinning. "It'll be great! Come on, let's play!"

"Okay!" Luna squealed happily.

It took a little convincing for Candace, Selena, and Gill to partake but eventually they all gave in. The teams were Chase and I, Gill and Luna, Julius and Candace, and Luke and Selena respectively with the girls on top and the boys on the bottom.

Chase and Gill were lucky since their girlfriends were small, seeing as they didn't have all that much muscle – as Julius and of course, Luke did who both had larger partners.

And my first target, of course, was Luna. And seeing as how I was much stronger than her it wasn't hard to get her to fall back in the water. But it probably didn't count, because I did cheat, and opted to start tickling her sides. But Luna and Gill did last a lot longer than Julius and Candace had – boy, was that a sight for sore eyes.

I actually felt bad to see poor Candace do a belly-flop onto the water. Selena definitely showed no mercy.

And you know, I really wished that I thought to make sure my top was tied in a sturdy knot. But being the dumb and oblivious me, I never even gave my top a second thought the moment I put it on. And of course, after hours of endless hours of play at the beach, that knot would surely become less stable.

It's common sense, for crying out loud.

And that was what happened. As Selena and I grasped hands and we struggled against each other, I felt my top beginning to slip and leave my chest bare and naked. It took a few moments for it to register and I was definitely delayed as I finally came to my senses. Selena, Luke, and Chase were all staring at my naked chest and paid no mind to my top that was nestled on the water in-between Luke and Chase.

I gave out a deafening shriek, letting go of Selena's hands, to cover myself up as much as I could. But what was the point? Everyone saw my goods anyway.

My flailing and jerky movements caused Chase to lose his balance which had resulted in us plummeting into the water.

* * *

"You've got a pretty nice rack for someone so short," Selena said.

I wasn't sure if she was genuinely complimenting me or was just trying to rub it even more in my face. I felt bad enough as it already was.

I sniffled as I pulled the towel closer to my body, fighting the horrible urges to start crying.

"Aw, c'mon, Selena. Don't say things like to her," Luke said.

"What? I was complimenting her," she shot in defense.

The look on everyone's face from earlier was engraved deep into my brain. The guys were as red as tomatoes, and it could have been my imagination, but I'm pretty sure Gill's nose started bleeding. And Candace looked like she had witnessed a murder and Luna was simply flabbergasted.

And as successful as I was at ignoring the urge to cry, I couldn't fight the sudden urge to puke. I quickly ran over to a corner of the beach and threw up the entire contents of my stomach, feeling hot tears leak out without meaning to.

And well, I guess things that are perfect always have an ending. And for me, that was the story of my life. Something always has to run sour to ruin everything, but I was completely unprepared for what was about to happen to turn my newly, perfect life upside down.

- - - - - End: Pulsating Life - - - - -

**Sorry for the short chapter, guys. But I wanted to add a chapter that is the calm before the storm. ;D**

**I decided against changing the name, people probably wouldn't recognize it. 3:**

**And I've got a new story in the works. You guys should check it out~ It's called Dearly Beloved and it's in Julius' POV. And just so you all know, DB won't be interfering with the updates with VS. I don't plan on ditching this story any time soon.**

**Review loveys!**

**- Tara (who will be 18 and legal as of the 22nd, yay)**


	11. Surviving Affliction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

- - - - - Chapter 11: Surviving Affliction - - - - -

"Alice!" Chase and Luke both cried in unison.

I heard them begin dashing over to me, and quickly found themselves nestled on either of my sides. They both hastily began rubbing my back gently, bumping each other's hands but didn't really seem to notice and waited patiently yet frantically until I was done.

I moaned quietly in slight agony at the sudden discomfort of my stomach as I slowly sat back on my heels, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. I was numb towards Chase and Luke and all I could do was rack my mind with what on earth drove me to throw up.

I was always a healthy person – I don't think I've been "sick" in well over seven years now. And I know that I've had no symptoms of any sort of illness, so that didn't explain why I suddenly had to throw up. Except for the fact that I have been having horrible pains in my lower back and I've been tired more than usual – but that was just because of all the work I've been doing on the farm.

So what was the reason? Shock? No, that was impossible.

_So then… why?_

"Do you want to go to the clinic?" Chase asked worriedly, gripping my hand.

I shook my head violently and mumbled: "N-No…"

"But why not? This could be serious!" Luke said, his voice breaking with distress.

"I'm sure I'm fine. I probably swallowed too much salt water from before."

I heard them both sigh out exasperatedly and Chase's grip on my small hand only tightened. I looked over at him and smiled, secretly enjoying how worried he was for me over something so frivolous.

"I'll take you home then… You should rest and I'll make you some soup," Chase said. "Okay?"

I grinned faintly at him and nodded, slightly disappointed that the night didn't end how I had wanted it too. I packed an assortment of fireworks for everyone to set off, but I guess that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke groggy and feeling worse than how I had last night. The pains in my lower back were maximized and my breasts were getting to their usual tenderness – the sign that I was finally getting my period.

I sighed in huge relief, because I had been beginning to worry that my period was already three days late – and my period has never been late in a day of my life. So my breasts hurting indicated that I could stop stressing and finally relax about it.

I stretched and hopped out of bed eagerly, happy to start the day.

* * *

All through the morning while I tended to Bella and my crops, I did my best to ignore my back pains but they only worsened with each task. I finally opted to take some sort of pain reliever, but the only problem was, I never carried anything like that on me… Because I always tried to stay away from any sort of pills since I had a hard time swallowing them.

Deciding it'd be best to go to the clinic to get some, I quickly headed back into my house to call up Jin on the phone.

I dialed the number and waited patiently for an answer.

"Hello?" Irene said tiredly.

"Hi, Irene. It's Alice."

"Oh, Alice, what a surprise... You never call, are you feeling alright?"

"More or less…" I said, laughing hesitantly. "Is Dr. Jin around?"

"He is, but he's a little busy right now to take any calls. I could leave a message for you if you'd like."

I sighed quietly, frowning. "No, that's okay. But can I get some sort of pain reliever?"

"Of course, for what?"

"I have some really bad back pains… I think I've been straining myself on the farm too hard. And I've been a little nauseous."

"Okay, I'll tell Dr. Jin and be sure to stop by in a few hours to pick it up."

"Alright, thanks Irene," I breathed in relief.

"You're welcome, see you soon."

* * *

I stepped into the Meringue Clinic in the late afternoon, deciding Jin must have been done with whatever work he was doing to see me.

I smiled and waved towards Irene, and made my way towards her at the desk.

"Dr. Jin is all ready to see you," Irene said, smiling.

"Great! Thank you."

I walked over to the curtains that hid Jin's office and poked my head around them, clearing my throat in order to get him to notice me. He whirled around slowly on his spinning chair and greeted me: "Hello, Alice."

I smiled bashfully over at him, nodding. "Hi."

"Have a seat," he said while motioning his hand towards a chair.

I obliged and sat down, wringing my hands together in nervousness.

"Irene told me that you've been nauseous and having bad back pains?"

I nodded, frowning.

"When did this start?" He asked, scribbling down on his clipboard.

"I've been having back pains for the past week or so now… and I threw up once yesterday, but I think that was because I was at the beach and I swallowed too much salt water."

He nodded as he continued writing. "That's understandable. But before I prescribe you with anything, I'd like to give you an exam. When was the last time you've been to the doctors?"

I sat there, thinking hard of when my last check-up was. "I don't think I've been since I was eighteen… about three years, I guess."

He sighed, shaking his head. "You should get a check-up yearly."

I smiled hesitantly, watching his dark eyes scan over what he had just written intently. I gulped and began chewing on my lower lip, not wanting to have to get a check-up.

_Why can't I just get some pills and go?_

"Alright, Alice… Step this way, please."

I watched Jin stand up, still holding the clipboard, and followed him nervously out of his office and upstairs.

* * *

About an hour later of different sorts of examinations, Jin finally asked me: "When was your last menstrual period?"

I pondered a bit, scratching the back of my head as I began counting on my fingers. "Um… It started on… spring second and ended on the eighth."

"About how long is there time in-between?"

"Twenty-one days…"

He nodded, still scribbling away furiously at his clipboard. "So you're three days late, correct?"

I nodded again. "But my um… breasts have been hurting so I should be getting it any day now."

Jin shook his head and placed down the clipboard on the table. "I don't think that's the case, Alice. It's not possible for you to take any sort of medication at the moment."

I stared at him long and hard, disbelief overtaking me. "Why?"

He looked at me sternly before breaking out in a large grin – something I've never seen him do before. In fact, he looked _giddy_ and that only made me more frightened.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant!"

…_What?_

I sat there, motionless, reeling back in the words he had just spoken to me and ran them over and over again in my mind. I stared down long and hard at the tiled floor, not blinking.

_Pregnant…?  
_

"P-Pregnant…?" I asked meekly, my voice beginning to crack.

"That's right," he smiled. "You've been having back aches and fatigue from the pregnancy, not from your work. And your breasts hurting has nothing to do with your period either. And you could have thrown up from the salt water or it could have just been morning sickness"

"…Morning sickness in the afternoon?" I asked, my mouth uncomfortably dry.

He shook his head. "It's a possibility, but it's most likely because of the sudden intake of the salt water."

I didn't know what to think, honestly. I just listened to Jin drone on and on about what I needed to do in order to take care of myself and what I should eat and what I shouldn't, etc.

…It wasn't until I stepped outside of the clinic that I finally realized what "pregnant" meant.

* * *

I ran hurriedly back to the safety of my house, hastily shutting and locking the door behind me as I entered. I slumped down slowly onto the wooden floor, resting my hands on my flat stomach, trying to find any sign of a sort of bulge – but there was nothing, just sheer flatness.

"How could I be pregnant?" I mumbled quietly, my voice breaking because of the sudden overload of tears.

_There's no way… This is impossible. I can't be having a baby now. I can't be having Toby's baby._

I cried as I clutched my stomach desperately, hating the fact and hating myself for carrying this baby. This baby that I didn't want, and this baby that would surely ruin my life.

How on earth would I take care of it? I despised Toby, and there was no way that I'd ever dream of getting any sort of help from him. I could barely afford to take care of myself so how was I going to afford feeding and taking care of another human being? I couldn't… there was just no way. I can't be a mother at twenty-one with no husband.

Loathing myself and being far too ashamed to do anything about it, all I could do was cry. The annoying tick-tocks of my hanging clock were droned about by my pathetic sobbing as I continued to sit there, burying my face in self-pity and shame.

I ignored the constant ringing of my phone as I sat there for only God knows how long, before I finally cried myself to sleep, passing out on the cold, hard floor.

* * *

It's been four days since I found out about the pregnancy, and within those four days, I hadn't left my farm. I haven't seen Luna, Chase… or anyone since the beach and all I've been doing was waltz around my farm and cry. I was just too ashamed and embarrassed to face anyone, and the thought of actually telling the truth to them made me want to puke. People constantly called my house or would stop by and knock, but I never answered either of them.

_How could I tell Chase that I was pregnant… with Toby's baby? No, how do I even tell _Toby_?_

I groaned quietly, as I absentmindedly brushed Bella's glossy, brown coat over and over, ignoring her moos of frustration.

"Do you think I should be happy, Bella?" I asked her. "Isn't that maternal instinct? To want to love and take care of your baby?"

But this… this wasn't a baby made out of love. It was just another reminder of how much I actually despised the man that I gave my virginity too. Because I was such a fool that I'd even let this happen to me in the first place.

"Alice?"

I quickly jumped which startled Bella, and I looked behind me to see Luna's sullen figure standing in the doorway of the barn.

"L-Luna… You scared me…" I mumbled as I stood up, brushing away remnants of dirt and hay from my clothes.

"Where have you been?" She asked quietly, her eyes downcast.

"I…"

"I've been worried about you… You haven't picked up your phone in days and you're never home when I stop by."

"No, I've… been home."

"Then why were you ignoring me? Did I do something to you?"

The look on Luna's face wasn't one of anger and annoyance, but it was heartbreaking for me to see. She looked sad, scared, and rejected like a little girl who had lost her mother.

"N-No… I'm not mad at you, Luna," I insisted quietly, averting my eyes from her.

"Chase and Luke and everyone else all said they haven't seen you anywhere… Chase is worried sick, you know," she frowned. "And… the Sea Festival is tomorrow… You promised we'd go together with Gill and Chase."

I bit my lower lip and wound my arms tightly around my body, looking down at the hay-covered ground.

"I don't think I could keep that promise."

"Why?" She snapped back, familiar rage suddenly springing back into life.

"Because…" I paused, sighing heavily. "I'm pregnant, Luna."

"…What?"

"I'm pregnant… It's T-Toby's baby."

I was too afraid to look up at her, too afraid to see her expression and her reaction. I expected her to scold me and get angry… but I never expected her to start crying.

"How can you be pregnant with his baby?!" She shouted, gripping onto both of my shoulders tightly.

I shut my eyes tight and ignored the urgent shakes she gave me, and I ignored her cries of shock and agony.

"You can't be pregnant! You're only twenty-one!"

"But, I am… And I can't do anything about it."

"Why can't you get an abortion?"

"I don't have the sort of money for that… and no one in town has the proper equipment… I'd have to go to the city for that."

"Then I'll take you! We can go together! We can get the money, Alice… Don't worry about things like that!"

I shook my head and stared long and hard through her glossy, blue-eyes that were streaming heavy tears. "I can't."

"But why?"

"Everyone would call me a murderer… You know how everyone in this town is against abortion. I'd have to move out and I can't move back home, Luna… There's nowhere for me to go back too."

"It wouldn't be like that, Alice… Everyone loves you here!" She said desperately, her nails digging into my shoulders.

I shook my head and smiled helplessly at her. "Even if that were the case… and no one shunned me, it wouldn't mean they wouldn't continue to be my friends. In a town so small, it does matter, Luna. I think I'd go insane."

A heavy, pregnant pause engulfed the air and the only sounds were Luna's sniffling and the quiet munches emitted by Bella.

"There's nothing I can do but keep the baby."

* * *

I invited Luna inside and we lounged around my house for the next couple of hours just chatting away about different things, but mostly about the baby.

"How are you going to tell Chase?" Luna asked me, playing absentmindedly with the handle on her mug filled with coffee.

I looked down solemnly at my own, unsure of what and how I would approach this with him. "I have no idea…"

"And Toby?"

I sighed heavily, slumping my shoulders and gripping my mug tightly with both hands. "I don't want him in the baby's life."

"Make him pay child support."

I shrugged.

"Alice, you know you can't raise the baby on your own. You need someone else's income besides just yours…"

"I know, I do… I know that, but… Toby has a life with Renee now, and I couldn't burden him with this. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if she was pregnant too."

"It's his kid, for crying out loud! He's the one that went behind your back and cheated on you and left you here pregnant! He should take responsibility! There's no reason for you to suffer and him to live the easy life!"

Luna's words were sharp and accurate, and I understood full well what she was saying was nothing but the truth. But still, how could I even force the wheels in action when I didn't even fully accept me being pregnant?

This all felt unbelievably surreal to me, as if I was living in a nightmare. It was disgusting really, how uncaring I was towards the little life that was embedded inside of me.

I didn't deserve to be a mother.

And then a loud rapping on the door disrupted both our trains of thought and I looked over at Luna hesitantly, unsure if I should open the door or not. She nodded hastily and watched me intently as I rose to peek out the window.

"It's… Luke," I murmured.

"Answer it, then!" She urged.

I gulped hesitantly and opened the door to be greeted by a rather disheveled looking Luke.

"Alice!" He breathed in ecstatic relief. "Finally! You're home! Awesome! Man, I've been so worried about you!"

I giggled faintly and smiled at him, feeling a bubble of happiness pop inside me.

_I don't think I've smiled since the last time I've seen him and everyone else._

"S-Sorry…" I mumbled.

"That's okay! Where've you been? Chase asked me about you like two days ago wondering if I've seen you."

"I've… been around… you know, busy with work and stuff…"

"I always seemed to stop by and call you at the wrong time then," he huffed in annoyance. "But I'm glad you're okay, I've been _really_ worried."

I smiled up at him sincerely, feeling a sudden rush of security and happiness wash over me. "Thanks, Luke. Would you like to come in? Luna's over too…"

His golden eyes immediately lit up and he took in a sharp intake of air. "Yeah! I'd love to."

I giggled and retreated back inside, motioning for Luke to take a seat at the kitchen table along with Luna.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Nah, I'm okay."

"Anything at all? Some water or juice? Or something to eat?"

He shook his head, grinning broadly over at me. "Just come sit down and relax, I'm okay."

I felt my cheeks grow hot and I obliged, embarrassed, and hastily took my seat across from Luna.

"So, Luke, how've you been?" Luna asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Busy! Work's been keeping things off my mind and happy."

I smiled at him, nodding slightly in approval. "That's great."

"Yeah, I guess…" He murmured, abashed. "But how are you feeling, Alice? You look awfully pale."

I grinned hesitantly at him, gulping quietly. "I've just been a little nauseous, I'll be okay though."

Luna suddenly kicked me in the leg with one swift motion and I winced, glaring over at her. Luke looked over at the both us of, puzzled, but thought nothing of it.

"Actually… There's something important that I need to tell you, Luke."

"What is it?" He asked with wide, hopeful eyes.

I frowned and tore my eyes from his, mumbling: "I'm having a baby."

"Huh?" He asked, blinking rapidly, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"She's having a baby," Luna broke in bluntly.

"Oh…" Luke said, his eyes suddenly downcast. "Congrats to you and Chase."

"It's not… It's not Chase's baby," I mumbled, feeling tears beginning to well up in eyes. "It's Toby's…"

"What?" He asked, taken aback. "I thought… you guys broke up."

"W-We did…" I began wringing my hands together nervously, biting my lower lip. "It happened last month while we were still dating."

"I… see. Who's going to take care of it with you?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "No one."

Luke said shot up out of his chair, looking down hard at me. "What do you mean no one? Toby isn't going to help you?"

"I… haven't told Toby yet. But no, I don't want any help from him."

"Then let me help you support the baby!" He quickly strode over to my side, taking my hand into his. "I get paid a lot, Alice… I could make sure you don't have any problems."

I gulped and stared hard at him, my eyes ogling and bulging out of their sockets. "Why would you want to do such a thing? I couldn't do that to you. This isn't… your problem."

"No, but I'd be happy to play the father figure, Alice… I promise I'll do a good job."

"Luke… I'm dating Chase…" I said quietly, trying to wriggle my hand free of his.

He clenched his teeth together, grasping my hand tighter. "I know that but… I can do this for you, I can. I know I can."

"I don't… I don't know, Luke. This is way too much for me to even begin comprehending right now. I need some time to talk this over with Chase… and Toby."

- - - - - End: Surviving Affliction - - - - -

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews last update. You guys make me so happy. ( * o*) And I just wanted to say that there will be a sexual scene eventually that I won't censor that'll happen between either Alice and Chase or Alice and Luke. ;D**

**Because I'm a perverted person and it was hard to restrain myself when Toby and her did it and when her and Chase were on the bed lol.**

**Review loveys! ( ^ ~^)**

**- Tara**


	12. Solitary Hymn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

- - - - - Chapter 12: Solitary Hymn - - - - -

It was the morning of the festival and I was absolutely dreading it. As far as Chase knew, the date was still on between us even though I haven't spoken a word to him since the beach. And I knew that I was being cowardly and he was the first person that I should have gone to – but when it came down to it, I really just had no spine… I just couldn't deal with things like that; things that disrupted my little world.

I knew it though. I always knew how bad of a person I was.

All I ever did was care about myself. That just proves I have no right to be carrying and taking care of a baby – I'm too selfish and ugly for something so beautiful. There are countless women out there that would give anything to be able to conceive and birth a child, and yet, some godly figure bestowed the ability to have a child onto _me_. When there are so many women that are in anguish over the fact that they are incapable, and here I am… treating this child as if it were the scum of the earth. Who was I to deserve this miracle?

I stared long and hard at my bare belly in the mirror, twisting my body this way and that to see any hint of any bulge. And that was when I noticed it, it wasn't totally noticeable… But there was indeed a small lump protruding from my stomach. But for all I know, I could have just been gaining weight from eating so much lately.

Sighing and disbelieving, I pulled down my shirt and began brushing my teeth. And as I brushed, I had a horrible convulsion and couldn't hold back the horrible need to throw up. And so I did, right in the sink… the foul stench burning my nose. I was hunched over, my mouth gaping open, letting the mix of saliva and puke ooze out of my mouth.

I didn't even realize it, but I had begun crying. This proved it. This proved that I was really pregnant.

_Now I definitely have morning sickness…_

Regaining my posture and composure, I hastily began running the sink and rinsed my mouth out, re-brushing my teeth.

* * *

Deciding it be best to finally show my face in town, I made my way over to the Tailoring Shop to see Luna. And upon entering the quant store, I was immediately greeted by Candace who was filled with happiness.

"Hey, Candy," I smiled. "Why so happy?"

Candace began brushing profusely, holding her red cheeks in her pale hands in embarrassment. And suddenly, Julius emerged from the room and slinked his arm around her shoulder with an air of pride.

"We're getting married!" He declared boldly, his ruby eyes gleaming.

My eyes widened and a huge grin plastered itself on my face. "Oh, wow! Oh man… Oh man, you guys! Congratulations!"

And in those three seconds, I completely forgot about my pregnancy and was filled with a giddy excitement at the sudden news of their engagement.

"T-Thank you, Alice," Candace whispered, abashed.

I smiled sweetly at her and pulled her into a big hug, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. And with the sudden kiss, Candace was suddenly aglow in an even brighter shade of pink.

I giggled. "So, when's the wedding?"

"We agreed on the fifteenth of fall," Juli said.

"Oh… Why so late?" I asked, idly twirling a strand of my hair.

"Because summer is just too hot and sticky to have our perfect wedding in."

I chuckled hesitantly as Julius said it with a deadpan – always so frivolous and serious at the same time. I never understood how he always did it.

"You'll be there… right?" Candace asked, looking at me hopefully.

I nodded hastily. "Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Oh, I'm so glad," she beamed.

"Are you looking for Luna?" Juli asked.

"Yeah… Is she around?"

He shook his head slowly and said: "She's out with Gill right now."

"Oh… I see," I sighed. "I guess I'll be seeing you guys around then."

"Sure… But, are you feeling okay?" He asked, staring at me with furrowed brows. "You look awfully pale and a lot thinner than from when we last saw each other."

I gulped and slowly averted my eyes, shifting my stance uncomfortably. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Never been better, in fact."

Candace and Julius exchanged worried glances and I quickly bid them farewell, leaving the shop to go find Chase.

* * *

I hesitantly and slowly walked over to the Sundae Inn, moving as fast as a century old tortoise. My nerves were beginning to get to me and my hands and body were shaking so badly with fear and anticipation, it felt like I had to throw up again. Doing my best to shake off the urge and to calm down, I inhaled and exhaled deeply as I shakily pushed open the doors of the inn.

Everyone was in their usual spots and as soon as I set foot inside, Maya's head shot up and she gave me a sickening glare. I cringed under her blistering, blue-eyes and hastily made my way over to the kitchen.

"He's not here," Maya snapped rudely.

"E-Excuse me?" I mumbled, looking over my shoulder at her.

"You heard me. Chase hasn't shown up for work for the past three days."

"What…? Where is he?" I asked, my mouth suddenly dry.

"Beats me."

But before I could press for any further information, Maya hurried off upstairs, leaving me there dumbfounded.

* * *

I automatically began running through town and through the district, my chest heaving up and down erratically from the fatigue and the summer heat. As I neared Chase's house, I paused at his door step to catch my frantic breath before proceeding to knock.

Wiping my brow free of sweat, and arching my cramped back, I knocked on his door strongly and waited.

No answer.

I knocked again and waited. Yet there was still no answer.

Frustrated and worried, I peeked through his window, only to be blocked out by blinding curtains. I sighed audibly before mentally deciding to just try the doorknob. But of course, it was locked.

"Chase!" I called at the top of my lungs. "Open up!"

The door immediately burst open and I was confronted with a messy-looking Chase, who had frazzled hair and dark bags under his eyes.

"Alice…" He murmured, his eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

"L-Looking for you…" I mumbled, staring intently at him. "Why haven't you been in work?"

"I haven't gotten sleep in days. I can't go to work looking like this."

"Why…?"

"What do you mean why? Because I've been worried sick about you! You don't pick up your phone and you don't ever answer your door! And no one has seen you anywhere!"

I gulped and averted my eyes, guilty for causing him so much pain and anxiety. Heavy tears began slipping down my cheeks as I began sniffling, my bangs sticking to my gross, sweaty forehead.

Chase then quickly enveloped me in a strong embrace in one swift movement, holding onto me desperately. His cold and clammy body clashed against my overheated and sweaty one, and it was almost sort of uncomfortable yet pleasant at the same time.

"Where have you been, Alice?" He choked out, his hold on me tightening.

"N-Nowhere…" I mumbled, squirming in his grasp. "Chase, please stop…"

He quickly let go of me, took a step back, and stared at me in confusion. "Why?"

"I think… we should break up, Chase…" I mumbled, my voice muffled by my tears.

Chase stood there and his body immediately stiffened and his face was contorted into one of misunderstanding, hurt, and agony.

We suffered a long and uncomfortable silence, before "break up" finally managed to click into his mind and what it actually meant.

"What did I do wrong?" He choked out, his body language desperate. "I don't understand…"

"I'm not healthy enough for you, Chase. I'd… I'd only hold you back."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" He shouted, color regaining into his pale cheeks. "What do you mean you're not healthy enough? Are you sick?"

I nodded my head slowly and looked down at the ground. "I'm very s-sick…"

I heard him take a quick, sharp inhale of air. "Do you… have c-cancer or something?"

I shook my head hastily and clenched my eyes together, hugging my body tightly. "I'm pregnant, Chase… And it's Toby's baby."

"What are you talking about? How can you be pregnant?" He murmured quietly. "I don't… I don't understand how you could be pregnant with that bastard's child. You… You're too good for him."

I was too afraid to lift my head to look at him dead in the eye. I didn't need to in order to see the ghastly expression on his face. One of pure confusion and hurt.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled, tears rolling down my swollen cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Chase…"

I began hiccupping, sobbing uncontrollably. My knees grew weak, and I collapsed pitifully onto the ground. "We can't… We can't see each other anymore."

He still remained quiet, and I buried my face in my hands. My world that I was finally piecing back together was slowly unraveling and coming undone. I had successfully stitched my heart back together, and began walking around with an unbeatable aura of happiness. But all my efforts… they were undeniably fruitless. And what hurt the most about it was… I was losing my best friend. My lover… And it made me so angry, because we had only just begun. Our relationship was in the works, and we had finally overcome the boundary of confessions and realizations.

_This was it for us, wasn't it?_

* * *

There wasn't a doubt in my mind about my decision of leaving Chase. Not a single hint of regret… Because if I were to stay with him, pregnant and giving birth to another man's baby, it would surely ruin both him and me. I couldn't bare it, and I most certainly would not tolerate Chase going through the same un-godly turmoil.

"_Mommy, why don't I look like Daddy?"_

Chase was far too a beautiful and perfect human to have to suffer all of the pain I've caused him thus far. He was arrogant, sarcastic, and cold… along with an undeniable sense of pride and never backed down from his decisions. Smart and collected, yet unfaltering in expressing his feelings and thoughts – not caring if the truth was far too brutal. And yet, he was so sweet… Loving and caring when he was in the presence of love. And that was what made him so precious… That I was the only one he's ever bestowed that side upon.

And that is what made this so much harder for me. But this was the right thing to do, and I was sure of it. I will, however, always wish that I could have experienced being his and only his. That thought and longing will never cease to tear at my heart. And I'm sure that later down in the road, as our paths cross, the dark hole in my heart will burn… Engulfed in a flurry of flames.

I was letting go such a man that has never ceased to bring me happiness. I couldn't let him suffer for the rest of his life, being at my side. He deserved to be with a woman who will never falter at being faithful… And will have his children, and only his children.

And she's out there – I'm sure of it.

So from this point onward, I'll never regret my decision of leaving him… And will never cease to support him in whatever he chooses to do with his life.

Whether if it means I'm just a lousy acquaintance or possibly a friend… And it'd be my dream-come true if it meant we could be best friends again someday.

* * *

Not wanting to bother with going to the Ocean Festival, I opted to take the day to spend solely on something that would make me happy. Far away from people and far away from all the drama that continuously put me through strife. I mentally decided that I was to put an end to feeling sorry for myself, and after breaking it off with Chase… That would be the last time I'd curse my life.

I waltzed around my property, spending a lot of time with Bella since I haven't really in the past few days. I took care in brushing her coat, speaking to her softly all the while petting her sweet face.

I told her everything that has been happening to me, and that I was going to be having a baby. I poured out all of the things I've kept inside me – that has been bottling up inside me for ages. I laughed as I recalled my happy memories, and cried as I spoke of everything else. But Bella seemed to understand, or maybe that was my wishful thinking… but animals are sensitive to feelings and emotions, and it felt as if my somewhat petit cow was attempting to comfort me. Lying down patiently in the grass, seemingly enjoying the fact that I was resting up against her.

And it was nice, to confide in something where they wouldn't talk back to you and spit out their brutal opinions.

…It was really nice.

I sighed in somewhat relief, listening to the cicadas chirping up above me. They always calmed me, and they were one of my favorite things in life. They were amazing creatures, and emitted a beautiful melody that not many people seemed to enjoy.

I rested my straw hat on my face, blocking out all access from the sun and began to doze.

* * *

By the time I awoke, it was already three in the afternoon. The festival was well under-way, and I honestly had no idea what I should do for the remainder of the day. As much as I hated to admit, the thought that I wasn't there spending my time with Luna and Chase did make me sad… But I could always watch the glimmer of fireworks from my farm, and I kept that thought in mind to keep my mood at a constant level.

I sat upright, stretching, taking a moment to gain my composure before standing. I heaved myself up off the ground, which seemed to be getting more difficult with each day. I patted Bella lovingly on the nose before departing from the pasture and my farm.

I headed towards the Caramel Falls, deciding to spend the rest of my afternoon fishing. Sitting on the edge of a large boulder, I casted my line out into the clear, sparkling water and waited patiently.

I mustn't have noticed her, because I was busy and enjoying myself reeling in fish after fish, but Renee was sitting next to me. Her shadow enveloped parts of my body, and the sweet scent of strawberries was wafting off of her.

"R-Renee!" I said quickly, dropping my fishing rod in the water, holding my embarrassed face.

She giggled and smiled at me, wading into the water to fetch my pole for me. "Why are you so surprised?"

I thanked her as she handed my pole, and stuttered: "I-It's just… I thought everyone was down at the festival."

"I was down there in the morning for a few hours, but I thought I'd take a break from it and go back down when the fireworks were to start."

"Oh… I s-see…" I mumbled, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"How have you been lately, Alice?" She asked, in her pretty and envious sing-song voice.

I looked at her, my face still a rosy pink. "I've been okay… Working hard on the farm and things like that. How… about you?"

She smiled, and her eyes glanced over towards the waterfall. Her smile wasn't one of happiness, but of sadness. She let out a quiet sigh and dipped her bare feet into the water, swishing them around in mesmerizing circles.

I continued watching her, staring at the bottom of her dress that was soaked since she pulled out my fishing pole for me. And deciding it'd be fun, I pulled my boots and socks off and waded my feet in the water as well.

It felt cool and refreshing since the summer sun was so hot. But the mist from the waterfall was enough to cool me down, and the shade from the trees were protecting me from sweating.

The silence between us wasn't uncomfortable… or awkward. It was hard to describe, but it felt as if I'd known Renee for years. As if we had some sort of bond lingering between us, making the atmosphere strangely nostalgic. And I was enjoying it. I was enjoying the company of this girl who was seeing the father of my child. Was it because we both had dated the same man? That this girl who was no one but a familiar stranger and I had formed a connection without even knowing it?

_Am I crazy or something?_

I giggled quietly to myself, staring down at my feet in the water. Little fish were curiously coming up to my toes, depending whether or not they should attempt to bite them.

I wanted it… I wanted to be friends with her. To be friends with the girl that took away a forbidden, destroying love.

_But why?_

"What is it?" Renee asked, looking back over towards me.

"I was… just thinking that this is really nice," I said, giving her a shy and goofy smile. "I feel like we've been friends for years… Or something crazy like that."

I glanced up at her, to find that she was giving me a serene smile. "I know what you mean. Oddly enjoyable, you know?"

I nodded as we both laughed.

"Alice…" She murmured, as she began playing with the hem of her dress.

"Hm?" I asked, watching her curiously.

"It's… About Toby," she said slightly above a whisper. "I'm sorry… That I've never realized."

I stared at her with wide eyes, my face flushed in a bright pink. I desperately shook my head. "No! It's not what you think… Honestly. You don't have to apologize to me, Renee."

"But if I had known sooner that he was seeing you behind my back… I would have…" she trailed off.

"I'm fine, honestly," I said giving her a small smile. "He and I weren't meant to be. And I truly want the two of you to be happy."

She stared at me with the most pitiful look on her face; the corners of her mouth were etched in a frown. "I don't believe you. How could you tell that to someone who was causing you to suffer?"

"You didn't cause me suffering, Renee… It was just Toby. It had nothing to do with you, honestly… I was just kinda stupid," I hesitantly said.

Renee gave out a long, drone out sigh as she shook her head. "I feel awfully bad about it… I honestly do. I'm sorry that he was so cruel to you."

I smiled at her, although probably unconvincingly. "No, please don't. I'm fine with it, honest."

Silence.

"I'm glad that he has you though. You're so beautiful and perfect, you kinda make me jealous."

"W-What?" She asked with wide eyes, blushing. "I am nowhere near perfect… nor beautiful."

I shrugged my shoulders. "You seem perfect to me. But who knows, I could be dead wrong… There's only way to find that out."

"How is that?" She replied, staring at me with curiosity.

I giggled and smiled at her, leaning over to her to pull her into a massive hug.

"I'd like it if we could do this more often… You know, hang out and stuff…" I murmured. "Then we'll see if I'm right or not."

Renee's eyes immediately lit up, and her blush only deepened. "Definitely!"

* * *

By the time the fireworks had started, Renee and I had returned to my farm to bid each other farewell. She was off to the beach to meet up with Toby, and I decided to linger at my farm to watch the spectacle.

As I watched Renee's fading silhouette, I cozied up next to Bella in the pasture, and stared up at the sky that was booming with a rainbow of colors. The spectacle brought tears to my eyes, as a sharp sadness stabbed at my heart mercilessly. I nestled up closer to Bella for comfort, as I held my stomach with both hands.

I was going to begin living for the little life imbedded inside me, and I'd do my best for it. I was going to be a mother… And I was going to be the best mother a child could ask for.

My thoughts fluttered towards Luna and Gill… smiling to myself at the thought of them nestled together on a blanket at the beach, watching the fireworks. The thought calmed me, and my mind retreated into something that I didn't want to think about.

About Chase… and imagining what he could possibly be doing at this moment in time.

_Was he at the beach? Or was he at home…? Or… with Maya?_

The thoughts made the hole in my heart burn, and it felt as if I was choking and suffocating. There was a large lump in my throat that was impossible for me to swallow and I cursed myself over and over for being weak. And even worse, for already breaking my promise to myself. That I would stop feeling sorry for myself.

"Of course I'd break that promise," I murmured under my breath.

When the fireworks came to a slow halt, I heaved myself off the ground and led Bella back to her barn. I gave her a kiss on the nose, before retreating back to the loneliness of my home.

* * *

The next morning, as I groggily made my way to the barn, I only found that it was empty. Immediately rubbing my eyes to see if I had seen correctly, my heart began beating erratically to see that the barn was still empty.

Confused and worried, I quickly exited to only find Bella was already out in the pasture… grazing on grass.

"Huh…?" I mumbled, dumbfounded, rubbing my eyes once again.

_I could have sworn I put her back in the barn last night…_

I then glanced over to my field of crops, to see that everything was already harvested and water.

_I really am going crazy…_

"Good morning, sleepy head," a proud voice called over to me.

I quickly looked around, to see Luke walking over to me, holding a baby chick nestled safely in his hands.

"Luke!" I exclaimed.

"Yes?" He laughed, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Are… Are you the one who let Bella out and take care of my crops?" I asked, bewildered.

He began blushing, and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah…"

"W-Why?" I murmured, totally in awe.

"I thought I should help you out in any way that I can… I mean, I know you told me not to… But I can't not help you out, Alice."

A little bubble in the pit of my stomach burst as quickly as it had formed, and swiftly traveled up through my body and I had found myself crying. But they weren't tears of depression or sadness… They were solely tears birthed from happiness and gratefulness. I was happy and grateful to know that I hadn't lost someone in all of this chaos and mess, and that someone was willing to stick by me, no matter how I had pushed them away.

_I was so unbelievably selfish… and weak. Why did I always need to depend on other people's kindness?_

"T-Thank you, Luke…" I sniffled, covering my gross tear-ridden face in my hands.

He walked over to me, and rested a strong hand on my shoulder. "Look, Alice…"

I did as he told me to, and hastily cleaned my face from all the tears to be greeted by the cute, little chick that he held out in his free hand. The baby was chirping and pecking nastily at one of the cuts Luke had on his finger, but it didn't seem to faze him in the least.

The sight made me giggle, and he bestowed a beautiful smile upon me.

"I bought her for you… Since I saw you only had a cow, and a farm really can't be complete with just one cow," he laughed.

"Thank you so much, Luke," I said, as I gingerly picked the chick up from his hand.

I cradled the baby in my two hands and snuggled her up to my check, relishing how soft and tiny she was.

"You're welcome," he replied, scratching the back of his head again.

"What should I name you?" I wondered out loud, as Luke and I entered the chicken coop.

"Betty," he said.

I shot him a shocked look and shook my head in disapproval. "That name's so unattractive… Look at her cute little face; does she look like a Betty to you? No."

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"When you have kids, make sure your wife names them," I muttered.

"Ha-ha," he said as he stuck his tongue out. "My kids will be the best ever. I'll understand if you're jealous."

"I'm sure they will be," I mused, giggling.

After a few more minutes of going back and forth between awful names, I finally decided on the name Clover. Completely ignoring all of Luke's input on names… Like Bobette and Gertrude.

I sighed in fake pity at him, as I shook my head. "I'm going to buy you a baby names book for your birthday."

"Promise?" He asked, grinning.

"If you're good."

"What're you gonna do if I'm bad? Spank me?" He smirked.

I stared at him, my eyes slightly bulging. "You wish!"

"Maybe a little," he admitted, his golden eyes smoldering with mischief.

I blushed as I stared at him, long and hard in disbelief. He was sporting a cocky, boy-ish grin as he stood there in full confidence. An alluring charm was emitting off of him that I was finding hard to resist, that was sending my heart fluttering about.

I gasped quietly, and quickly turned around to hide my red face.

Luke was chuckling behind me, and began taking solid steps towards me. He rested his chin atop of my head and wrapped his strong arms around my waist.

"You're so little, Alice."

"N-not f-f-for long!" I managed to stutter out, completely taken aback at Luke's sudden hug. "I'll be round and ugly before you know it!"

He shook his head, his chin digging into my scalp. "You'll still be beautiful."

My face grew even hotter, if that was possible, and my body stiffened as his arms only wrapped around me tighter. It was like I had gone completely paralyzed… my heart was burning and it made me want to turn around and do something that should have never crossed my mind.

What is it about Luke that makes him so hard to resist? Even when I was dating Chase… That kiss set me on fire. His mere presence… was enough to make me go insane. Truly insane from confusion… and longing?

Without thinking, I tore myself away from his arms and ran out of the coop. My heart was thudding, screaming at me to remain loyal to Chase. Loyal to the man I left, all too selfishly…

The summer heat was wearing me down fast, and I was panting by the time I had reached Caramel Falls. Upon entering the area, my body suddenly cooled down but of course, I was accompanied.

Luke was right behind me, and he wasn't even panting like I was. I was crying again, out of bitterness and out of angers towards myself.

My heart was so easily swayed… and that made me hate and despise it. I didn't understand how I could just jump around from one guy to the next… especially when I was still in love with one and began to like another.

I was truly a weak person.

"Please, don't come near me Luke…" I whimpered.

But of course it didn't matter… Luke was by my side in a second and he enveloped me in a deep embrace, crushing my body against his. He smelled good… a raw, masculine scent coated in pine. It had me drunk and my eyelids felt heavy from the sudden rush of euphoria.

I wasn't even sure what happened next… but I had found myself pulling away from him again. But I wasn't running away this time… No, I didn't want to run away from him. He grabbed the side of my neck and pulled my face a mere inch apart from his and we stared at each other long and hard, as I cradled his cheek in the palm of my hand. I brought myself closer, sealing and locking our lips together, relishing the overwhelming sense of passion and need. It was one quick movement, and it had us both spiraling downwards into a hazy blur of ecstasy.

His warm tongue begged entrance into the depths of my mouth, and I gratefully allowed it access. He gingerly suckled on my tongue as I let out a quiet moan, enjoying the kiss a little too much. I was gripping his face with both of my hands now, as he only pulled my body closer into his. The undeniable feeling of security dawned upon me, where I had realized that I felt completely safe in his embrace.

I couldn't turn back now… as I was enjoying the sinful fire that enveloped my frantic, beating heart.

- - - - - End: Solitary Hymn - - - - -

**Review my little lovebirds! :D**

**Thank you all for remaining loyal to this story, ushering me to come back and write more. I wish there was a way for me to send alerts out to you, saying that I wouldn't be ditching the story lol.**

**The reviews you all left me in the past months have really made me happy. I'm sorry this took so long to come out, but I've truly been busy and leading a hectic lifestyle with having a job and going to school.**

**But I'm back with inspiration, hopefully for a while. Honestly, thank you all again. xoxo**

**- Tara**


	13. Timely Differences

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

- - - - - Chapter 13: Timely Differences - - - - -

Luke grasped my hand, wriggling his warm fingers between my bony ones. It wasn't annoying, and it definitely wasn't foreign… I just didn't understand how it was so easy for him to whisk me away in such a simple, fleeting moment. Like he had some sort of enchantment over my heart, which I just couldn't control with all of my will and might. And honestly, I couldn't quite tell if I was happier about it than I was sad. I knew that what I was doing was morally wrong, but what _was_ time anyway? Why was time always so crucial in relationships?

_What was the difference in waiting a month or two versus a day? Don't you still get the same outcome? It just… happens a whole lot sooner. That's the only real difference, isn't it?_

After all… Life was short. There was no time to waste, and everyone always said to live each day to the fullest. Why should I bother grieving for an entire year where I could have been happy?

I looked up at Luke, pondering, lost in a daze. He didn't seem to notice my staring for all I knew, because he kept his eyes straightforward as we walked. He was holding his head up high, as he always did, but there was something different about him the more I watched. He wasn't frowning, nor was he smiling… He had this contented look on his face – almost smug. But his eyes… They were dancing and glistening. Of happiness or achievement? I really wasn't sure, but they looked so pure that they just sucked me right into him… effortlessly.

Immediately, my thoughts escaped to the kiss. My eyes quickly shifted towards the blurring dirt path beneath my feet as I felt my cheeks increasing in temperature. It all seemed hazy – a distant and blurring memory. How I, myself, willingly dove in for such an expected kiss slightly baffled me.

I thought of the warmth and heat that emitted from his tender lips, and his sweet scent that engulfed my entire body. It drove my pheromones wild with lust that I couldn't trust myself to act or move… completely afraid of the thoughts that were fluttering throughout my mind. The unthinkable managed to slowly creep and imbed itself in my brain, and I was afraid that I may have committed myself to doing those acts right then and there.

But the thought of Luke's roughly calloused, yet gentle hands gliding over my bare skin sent goose bumps rippling over my body. The image made me slightly weak in the knees, and my thoughts were beginning to fog. I imagined the rush of our skin pressed together and the sensations of him suckling on my neck, gently nibbling and leaving his mark. I wanted to feel his strong arms hold me… shielding me away from reality. And I wanted it so bad that I was ready to strip him bear of his clothes without any second thoughts to weigh me down.

…_A year versus a day was crucial. That span of time would have allowed your heart to heal, instead of withering away; bleeding from the strain of forcing yourself in a foreign environment._

* * *

We had made our way back to my farm; Luke was perched up against the wall of the barn, watching me as I nuzzled Clover's fluffy little body against my cheek. I was in absolute love with that little chick. She was seriously the cutest little baby chicken I've ever laid eyes on – and that was pretty damn cute.

"That was a pretty sweet birthday present," Luke grinned as he scratched the back of his head bashfully. "Thanks, Alice."

Bella's moos and Clover's cheeps filled the abrupt silence.

"Huh?" I mumbled as my eyes widened as I looked over at him. "Today's your birthday?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, a small blush creeping on his face.

I gawked at him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I cried as I flailed my arms around, setting Clover down carefully in the pasture along with Bella.

He simply shrugged his shoulders, kicking the grass beneath him shyly. "I didn't want it to be a big deal."

I cocked my head slightly to the side as I walked over to him. "But I could have at least gotten you something…"

"But you did already," he said as he grinned boyishly. "I already told you."

"Told me what?" I replied, knitting my brows together.

He chuckled hesitantly, his eyes aglow. "The kiss. Definitely the best birthday present anyone's ever given me."

My heart skipped a harsh, frantic beat. "O-Oh…" I murmured, lost for words.

"Heh. You're cute when you're all embarrassed and blushing like that."

I didn't really have anything to say to that, and I knew I was giving him the reaction he was looking for.

"See? Like that," he smiled as he enveloped me in a warm and secure hug.

I nodded dumbly against his chest as my heart thumped erratically. Hesitantly, I gingerly wrapped my arms around him to return the hug as I smiled a little to myself. At the sudden motion, his grip on me quickly tightened and he rested his chin on my shoulder; slowly beginning to smoothen out my hair with his hand.

"I… really like you, Alice," he said softly. "But you already know that," he chuckled awkwardly.

There was a long, stifling pause before he continued. Holding me tighter, he whispered: "Will you go out with me?"

* * *

Summer 15th.

It's been exactly eight days since I've broken up with Chase, and exactly eight days since I've last seen or spoken to him. Luna did tell me that he had returned back to work, but didn't tell me how he actually _was_. A simple "he's fine" just didn't suffice… But I never bothered to push the subject.

I guess it's because she didn't want to worry me with anything else that I was already dealing with. And I guess… that it was for the best if we didn't hear from each other. After all, I've been seeing Luke regularly since then and I was too ashamed to let him know about it. Although, I wouldn't go as far as calling us as an "official" couple. I had told him that it was too soon for me to be in a relationship, even though I did go out of my way to kiss him and everything… He had understood, of course, him always being the nice and understanding guy and everything. Even though we weren't labeled as a couple, we did everything that couples did together. I only prayed that everyone kept their mouth shut, so word wouldn't get out to Chase about Luke and I.

Selfish, I know. But I am not righteous.

"When are you going to tell Toby?" Luna asked, glaring at me slightly as she took a sip of her milk tea.

We were seated comfortably at my dining table, letting the television buzz in the background, not paying any particular mind to the weather forecast – there would be thunderstorms all next week.

"T-Tell him what?" I asked quietly, averting my gaze to stare intently at the television screen. My hands were twitching uncomfortably in my lap – I knew exactly what she wanted to hear me say.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She cried as she slammed down the palms of her hands on the table, as the tea in her cup rattled and made a small mess. "What the hell is wrong with you, Alice?"

"N-Nothing," I stammered, gulping nervously. "I just… I don't know if I want to tell him anymore."

"And why is that?"

Honestly, I didn't know why. All I knew, or rather felt, was my gut telling me it was just a bad idea – that I should deal with it on my own and not involve him in the slightest. Where was it written that the man had to know of knocking up some old girlfriend? Besides for paying child support, what made it so crucial that he knew about it? I was the mother for crying out loud. Didn't my say over everything matter more than anyone else's?

_All I want to do is…_

Shrinking beneath Luna's piercing blue eyes; I began wringing my hands together nervously as I was still at a loss for words. There was a large lump clinging to the inside of my throat, and I couldn't swallow it for the life of me. It burned and I was desperate to utter the words that I was so afraid to.

"I just…" I mumbled pathetically, my voice trailing off.

"Just what?" She responded impatiently, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"…I just don't think it's a good idea, Luna," I finished tentatively, steadying my eyes on hers.

She heaved a long and droned out sigh, slowly rubbing her temples. "Listen, Alice. I love you, okay? The only reason I keep pressuring this is because I care about you and what's best for you."

I nodded slightly, "I know."

"Do you really?" She shot back, glaring at me once again.

I didn't have the heart to answer, and instead I just continued looking at her. Her pretty face was twisted into sadness and frustration, and I instantly began feeling remorse for her. Luna was what anyone could have ever wanted in a best friend – she always looked out for the people she cared about, and always stood up for them without faltering. Her pride and loyalty was something I had always envied, and I was grateful for the fact that she was always there to push me in the right direction. But… why was I so afraid of following her word this time around?

After all, she was _always_ right.

"I'm scared… I'm really scared, Luna," I mumbled, finally ripping my eyes away from hers. "I don't know what's going on with me anymore. I'm a mess."

"Yeah, you really are," she replied bluntly, straightening her posture as she sniffled.

I nodded harshly and hung my head, waiting for her to continue talking.

"You get knocked up by your loser ex-boyfriend who's been cheating on you for who knows how long. You dump the guy you're crazy in love with and go out and kiss someone else you barely know the very next day. You're pretty damn messed up."

I nodded again, emitting a small sigh. "I know."

"You really need to get your priorities straight, Alice. But just because I don't agree with the things you're doing, doesn't mean I'm not backing you up."

Nodding for the third time, I sank back in my seat as I watched her take another sip of her tea.

…_I don't know what I want._

* * *

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Luke asked, setting down my watering can as he hurried to my side. "You're looking really pale, Alice…"

Looking up at him lazily, I gave him a weak smile and nodded slowly as I shyly brushed his hand away from my forehead. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I could go and get you some medicine from the do-"

I pressed my finger up to his lips, giggling at how quickly he was working himself up. His golden eyes began bulging and his hand gestures became more wild and frantic.

"Trust me, I'm fine Luke. I shouldn't even be taking any medicine anyway."

"But…" He mumbled quietly, my finger still pressed to his lips.

"I'm _fine_," I grumbled again, scowling slightly. "Seriously, don't worry about me."

Immediately, Luke's shoulders slumped in defeat, and if he was a dog, his tail would have been tucked between his legs with his ears flattened against his skull. But before I could say anything more, his dejected frown quickly morphed into a mischievous smirk as he picked me up in a tight hug as he whirled me around.

"L-Luke!" I gasped, feeling slightly sick. "Put me down!"

He was laughing, enjoying my protests as I clung onto his body for dear life. Slowly coming to a halt, it took me a minute to realize I wasn't spinning around anymore but my brain was telling me otherwise. I was still clutching onto his body feebly as he rubbed his cheek up against mine playfully.

"You're cute," he said grinning from ear-to-ear.

Quickly ripping my blushing face away from his, I murmured: "Stop teasing me."

"But I love teasing you. Your reactions make me wanna do it more," he laughed, holding me tighter. "You're not even pale anymore!"

His comment only made my cheeks grow a darker scarlet, as I quickly began trying to wriggle myself free out of his grasp. But Luke was a good foot taller than me, and also a lot stronger, so it wasn't anything new when my efforts did absolutely nothing.

I huffed, puffing out my cheeks in annoyance as I still wriggled against him. He was laughing again and squeezed me extra tight before he finally let me go.

Flashing a lopsided grin, he said: "Happy?"

I balanced myself on my wobbly legs, crossing my arms and uttering a small "hmph" as his grin grew larger.

"I'll be happy when you finally let me go back to work."

He frowned, moping slightly. "Does it really bother you that much?"

Feeling a small twinge of guilt poking at my heart, I shrugged as I gave out a small sigh. "Well… I just feel bad that you're doing all this for me when it's my farm. I'm not even that pregnant, Luke… I'm only a third of the way in."

"But it doesn't hurt to be careful…" He mumbled as he shyly looked over at the little, protruding bulge from my belly.

Giving him a halfhearted smile, I said: "I know, and I'm trying my best to take care of myself. But can you let me at least do a little bit?"

"I guess," he groaned, feigning defeat playfully. "But I'm only letting you brush Bella. And you can talk and pet Clover and stuff like that. But that's it!" He warned, eyeing me suspiciously.

I gave out a small yelp of excitement, flinging my arms around him as he emitted a quiet "oof" before returning the hug. His lips were upturned in a large grin, and he leaned down to kiss me quickly on the nose.

Blushing, doing my best to shake it off, I cleared my throat and coughed lightly as I turned away from him.

"And besides," I began in all seriousness. "You have your own work to worry about! What about your dad and Bo?"

"It really doesn't take longer than three hours to do all your chores… They'll survive without me. And my dad doesn't really mind," he replied. "He's actually glad that I'm helping you out."

"Why?" I asked curiously, staring up at him.

"Well… 'Cause you're pregnant and stuff…" He mumbled quietly, averting his gaze.

"How… How does he know about that?" I asked, dumbfounded. "Why did you tell him?"

"I didn't!" He said quickly in defense. "You can't really keep any secrets in this town, you know… Especially if it's about a baby. And you know how much Irene _loves_ babies," he shrugged as he rolled his eyes lightly.

A feeling of sadness, worry, and anger suddenly began bubbling up inside of me. I didn't want anyone to know about this. I really, really didn't… But what was I expecting, honestly? He was right – you couldn't keep anything a secret in such a little town. What was I planning on doing anyway when I was heavily pregnant? Not show my face in town for ages and give birth at home, in my own bed, raising a child in my own house without anyone ever knowing?

_Yeah, right._

I groaned outwardly. "Great."

"Come on… It's not _that_ bad, Alice. It's not the end of the world. Everyone's gonna find out sooner or later!"

I sighed, shaking my head. "But I'm not married, Luke… Everyone's probably wondering when the shotgun wedding's gonna be. And I am _not_ getting married."

Luke paused, looking at me with concern. "Well… Yeah, people don't approve of it… But don't let that get to you, okay?"

I buried my face in his chest in response, hiding my head in shame. He released a small sigh and rubbed my back gently and tentatively.

"It'll work out… I promise. Don't worry about anyone but yourself, okay?"

Sighing and nodding, I unwound myself from Luke's body as he laced our fingers together snuggly as he began grinning with the utmost confidence. And I couldn't help but smile in return.

* * *

"What are you talking about? Who's pregnant?" Toby inquired tiredly as he stifled a yawn.

"Alice. She's pregnant with _your_ baby."

- - - - - End: Timely Differences - - - - -

**I'll give you guys a hint! It was either: Luna, Luke, or Chase at the end. I know this chapter was short and lame (it was more of just a filler).**

**A quick shout-out to my reviewer: unanimous. I want to say that when I first read your review, I was cheesing so damn hard lol. And I'm so glad that someone actually took the time to realize how weak of a character Alice really is. She's not the typical happy-go-lucky, stern, confident, and crazy loveable Angela that everyone depicts her as. She doesn't have any self-esteem, she's a push over, gullible, naïve, and crazily sensitive and emotional. All of my characters are slightly OC, and I try to make them appear more realistic. Because people are really like that and it's naïve to think otherwise. I'd think that everyone could pick up on the fact how weak she is from how she refused to listen to all her closest friends that Toby was cheating on her, etc. Thank you for your lovely review. -heart- And I also want to say that even though Alice does jump from guy-to-guy, it doesn't mean it doesn't happen. I did it a lot, and still do it a lot honestly. Many, many people do it.**

**Ages to avoid confusion -**

**Alice: 21 years (Winter 22****nd****)**

**Chase: 21 years (Spring 23****rd**** - 20 in beginning of story)**

**Maya: 19 years (Fall 24****th****)**

**Luke: 19 years (Summer 8****th**** - 18 in beginning of story)**

**Selena: 21 years (Summer 26****th****)**

**Gill: 22 years (Winter 2****nd****)**

**Luna: 21 years (Spring 25****th**** - 20 in beginning of story)**

**Julius: 23 years (Fall 21****st****)**

**Candace: 22 years (Winter 7****th****)**

**Toby: 23 years (Spring 9****th**** - story began on his birthday)**

**Renee: 19 years (Fall 5****th****)**

**Since Alice and Toby had sex on Spring 9****th****, I'm not gonna get all technical with the baby process… So her due date is just going to be Winter 9****th****.**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I was so, so surprised to get so many since I haven't updated this story in nearly a year… Man, I love you guys so much lol. -heart-**

**Review loveys! xoxo**

**- Tara**


	14. Warmth Aglow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

- - - - - Chapter 14: Warmth Aglow - - - - -

Waking up with a long yawn, I stretched and dangled my legs from the edge of the bed as I rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes. Looking around hazily, I absentmindedly brought my hand to the little bump on my stomach, smiling slightly as I lingered on the warmth. Heaving myself up off of the bed, I groggily began my daily routine of showering and making breakfast.

_Today was going to be a good day._

After I was dressed, wearing a nice and flowy baby-doll top to hide the growing bump on my belly, I peered through the curtains to see Luke weeding and harvesting my crops effortlessly. Cradling a hot mug of coffee in my hands, I slowly stepped outside to approach him, thrusting the cup towards him bashfully.

"H-Here," I mumbled, refusing to look him in the eye.

Luke began chuckling quietly, taking the mug of coffee graciously from my hands. "Thanks."

I looked up at him, beaming happily. "No, no. Thank you for your help."

He nodded, grinning. "Of course! I'd do anything for you," he replied as he took a slow sip of coffee.

"Is it too hot?" I asked abruptly. "I should have gotten you water instead… I didn't think it'd be so hot outside today."

He shook his head. "Coffee's fine."

"Do you… Do you want me to make it into an iced coffee, instead? 'Cause I can if you want me to!" I said hastily, fretting.

Luke smiled over at me, rested a firm hand on my brittle shoulder. "This is great, Alice. Honest."

Nodding numbly, a small smile adorned my lips as I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before I hurried off to take care of Bella and Clover in the pasture. After brushing and milking Bella with the utmost care, I took the time to introduce Bella and Clover, hoping Bella wouldn't accidently squash my new baby.

They didn't really seem to care, Clover just pecked curiously at Bella's pink nose as I held them up to each other, enjoying myself thoroughly. Smiling to myself, I kissed the both of them until I closed the pasture gate behind me, walking back towards a somber-looking Luke.

"What's wrong?" I asked, waving my hand in his face to get his attention.

Luke immediately snapped his head up, laughing hesitantly as he scratched the back of his head. The worry and seriousness suddenly vanished from his face as he gave me a large smile.

"Nothin'," he murmured as he gave me a swift kiss on the lips. "Hey… You wanna go on a date today?"

"A d-date?" I asked as my eyes widened.

"Yeah," he grinned. "It'll be fun. We can go to the beach or something since it's so hot out."

"N-No way! Not the beach!" I cried, shaking my head in desperation.

Luke's mouth slightly hung open from my sudden outburst. "Why not?" He frowned.

"B-Because…" I mumbled sadly. "I don't want everyone to see my stomach."

"Oh…" He said dejectedly. "But your stomach's so cute… Why hide it?"

I groaned quietly. "Because it's really obvious that I'm pregnant now. Why should I flaunt it in a bikini?"

Luke remained silent as he began staring at the ground, kicking a few rocks out of the way.

I sighed, slumping my shoulders. "I didn't mean that I don't wanna go on a date with you…"

His azure head suddenly perked up as his eyes lit up with interest, begging me quietly to go on.

"As long as it's not the beach…" I continued, smiling. "I'd love to go."

"Really?" He exclaimed happily, nearly spilling the coffee all over himself. "Awesome!"

I laughed, nodding.

"Then uhh… Hm," he began pondering as he rubbed his chin. "How about we meet up later tonight at nine-o-clock under Alan's Tree? And watch the stars and stuff? I um… Can get us a blanket and stuff like that…"

A blush crept onto my face, somewhat surprised he'd suggest something like going to watch the stars. It didn't really seem Luke-like – but then it again, it did… despite how romantically cliché the whole thing was. But as I watched him standing there, mumbling a string of incoherent words as he kept scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, I couldn't help but feel a great deal of happiness.

"Sure," I smiled.

* * *

Feeling completely elated and ecstatic, I began humming lightly to myself as I began cleaning my house in a mad frenzy. I've always been a tidy person, and it always drove me nuts when I was in a messy environment… So I guess I was doing a whole bunch of unnecessary cleaning for my tiny abode, but Dale was going to be coming over early this afternoon to work on enlarging my house by adding an upstairs as well as another bedroom. Luke and Bo were already outside, gathering all of the lumber and stone that I had gathered over the past years, setting straight to work.

Since I was going to be having a baby, it was only the right thing to do to get my house expanded. All I really had was a lousy kitchen, living room, bedroom, and bathroom and they were all way too small if I was going to be adding a baby to the mix. I'd have to get Dale over another time to expand all of the other rooms in the house, but for now, this would have to do.

As I wiped down the kitchen countertop, the phone ringing knocked me out of my pleasant daydreaming; slowly growing fonder of the little bugger inside of me.

Resting the cloth on the counter, I waltzed over to the ringing phone, a slight spring to my step.

Smiling foolishly to myself, I silenced the ringing by settling the phone in the nook of my neck as I went back to wiping down the counter.

"Hello?"

"Alice?" A sweet, soprano voice answered.

"…Mom?" I asked, suddenly taken aback. "H-Hi! Oh gosh… Hi!"

Hearing faint giggling on the other end, she said: "Hello, sweetie. How are you?"

I was nodding vigorously against the phone, unbelievably dumbstruck. "I'm good! How are you? How's Dad? And Cameron?" I babbled excitedly as my happiness increased ten-fold.

"I'm good… And they're doing well," she responded, a light tinkle in her sweet voice.

"When did you guys get a phone?" I asked as I laughed, my body trembling with excitement.

"Cameron insisted… Said that we needed to get with the times," she replied with a light sigh. "But I decided to call you first to see how you were doing."

"I'm so glad that you did; now we can talk whenever instead of mailing each other letters!"

"Yes, that's true. Especially since I noticed that you had stopped writing us… I've been worried about you, Alice," she said quietly. "Is everything okay?"

I chuckled hesitantly as I dropped the cloth on the counter again as I awkwardly leaned up against it. "I'm sorry about not writing you… It's just… Been really hectic lately, that's all."

"Alice," she replied sternly.

I could picture it now; she was probably standing there with her hands firmly placed on her hips and her eyes would begin to narrow dangerously at me.

"Yes?" I squeaked, shuddering slightly from the thought.

"Don't lie to me."

Sighing, I clutched the receiver with my hand. "Mom… I can take care of myself, you know that."

"I know you can take care of yourself… But that doesn't mean I'm not worried about you," she paused as she suddenly gasped. "Oh! Why don't we come to visit you? We haven't seen you in nearly two years!"

My head immediately perked up, and I found myself grinning again. "Really? Yes! I'm so excited! Will Dad and Cam be coming too?"

"Of course, of course," she chortled. "Everyone misses you, especially Cameron. We'll be there in a few days, alright?"

I began nodding to the receiver again and said: "Of course!"

Seeing my family was the exact thing that I needed right now, and I know that having their support will only make me stronger to face the future.

* * *

Hurrying to the Tailoring Shop, I pushed myself quickly through the doors to look for Luna. Shelly was in her usual spot behind the register and she immediately welcomed me with a large smile.

"Oh dear, Alice! So good to see you," she smiled as she clapped her hands together. "Congratulations about the baby! You'll make a wonderful mother."

I nodded, smiling broadly at her in return. "Thank you, Shelly…"

"If you're looking for Luna, she should be in the back room," she said finally, a hint of sadness lingering over her words.

Thanking her, I hurried off through the house to find Luna fixing her buoyant curls in the bathroom mirror.

"Hi," I said meekly.

Luna spun around so fast that her hair nearly whipped me in the face. "Alice! What're you doing here?"

"I just wanted to come see you," I pouted, sticking out my lower-lip. "I miss you."

Luna's pretty face slowly turned a glowing pink as she quickly wrapped her thin arms around me, hugging me tightly. "I miss you too! But we just saw each other last night."

I giggled nervously, shrugging. "But I just _really_ wanted to see you more than usual today."

"How come?" She asked as she pulled away from me, her big blue eyes locking onto mine curiously.

"I'm just…" I paused, contemplating how I should phrase it. "I'm in such a good mood today! It's crazy… As soon as I woke up, I knew that everything was going to be okay, you know?"

"Oh really? What happened? Did Luke do something?" She asked as her grin turned sly.

"Well… No, I mean… Yeah, but that's not the point," I argued. "It's not just Luke… But I just woke up feeling happy. And then with the whole Luke thing… and my mom calling me and saying that she'll be comi—"

"Wait. Your mom?" Luna responded, her eyes bugging out of their sockets. "She's going to come here?"

I nodded, grinning. "And my dad and my younger brother too."

"You mean I finally get to meet them? Yay!" She giggled, clasping her hands together in delight, her body fraying slightly side-to-side.

"They'll be here in a few days! Good thing too… My house should be done by then," I said, grinning lopsidedly.

Luna's tinkling laugh filled the air as she led me out of the bathroom, down the hallway, to the main sewing room where Candace was on her usual stool.

"It's good to see you so happy," she said over to me as she skipped over to Candace.

I nodded in agreement as I walked over to Candace to give her a peck on the cheek. "Working on your wedding dress?"

Candace's pale face flushed a bright crimson as she began stuttering. "N-No… Luna's going to m-make my wedding dress."

Candace stood up from her stool to face me, her cheeks still glowing as she gave me a small smile. I smiled back at her, wrapping my arms around her in a tight hug.

"I wonder how that'll look. Are you sure you trust her?" I teased, eyeing Luna in the corner of my eye.

"Hey!" She snapped over at me as she narrowed her eyes. "I would never make my sister look ugly on her wedding day. I'm just gonna have to put an extra lot of effort into the dress to make it perfect," she sniffed in her defense.

Giggling, I unwrapped my arms from Candace's stiffened body, not wanting her to have a hernia from the overload of affection.

Not that it was any different from Julius – I mean, he practically showered her in it nonstop, twenty-four seven.

But it was always so easy to send Candace over the edge in a fit of embarrassment.

"You know, Luna… It's really too bad you're dating Gill," I teased. "My baby brother's so popular with the ladies back home. And it'd be so cute if you guys dated."

Luna snorted at me, crossing her arms defiantly. "There's no way he could be any better than Gill."

I laughed, shrugging. "I was just kidding. I wouldn't let him lay a finger on you anyway."

Her thin, pink brows furrowed together as she asked: "Why?"

"I wouldn't trust him with you. He's kind of cocky and arrogant 'cause he's so popular, you know? Like… He thinks his baby face and charm can get him whatever he wants. Which it usually does…" I grumbled with disdain, shaking my head hopelessly.

"But he's never actually had a serious girlfriend… I don't think he knows how," I mumbled sadly. "My poor baby brother."

"Ohh…" Luna wondered, more curious than I thought she would have been.

I arched a brow at her, sniggering. "Interested already, huh?"

Luna's face immediately distorted into one of mock anger, as she crossed her arms even tighter against her chest. "No way! I'd never leave Gill. Ever."

Candace was giggling lightly beside us and I gave her a smile as I laughed along with her.

* * *

9:17pm.

Rushing as quickly as I could over to Alan's Tree, I found myself stumbling and tripping over various things in my haste. Such as rocks and sticks and my own two feet, but I was determined to get there not too horribly late.

"Luke!" I called, waving at him frantically as I trudged up the hill to meet him.

I plopped down wearily on the blanket beside him, letting out a long sigh as I took a minute to steady my harsh panting.

"I-I'm so sorry I'm l-late…" I breathed, catching my breath.

Luke grinned at me, shaking his head. "It's cool, you're not that late."

I looked over at him, lost in the mesmerizing boyish grin he was flaunting. And on cue, my cheeks immediately began to burn with their usual rosy flare. Smiling faintly back at him, I felt my chest tighten with the quickened pace of my beating heart.

Luke brought his warm hand to rest lightly against my flushed cheek, stroking his thumb slightly beneath my eye in adoration. I watched him intently, the breath in my lungs getting caught as his azure bangs slightly swept over his eyes as he leaned in closer to me. Remembering to breathe, my body became rigid as he brushed his lips slowly against my forehead.

He pulled away gradually, brushing the hair from his face and smiled gingerly at me. I relaxed slightly, my breathing completely back to normal now. Giggling lightly, I took his hand in mine and entwined our fingers together, resting my head on his broad shoulder.

"Guess what happened today?" I murmured, enjoying the symphony of the chirping crickets hidden around us.

"What?" He responded, grinning.

"Guess!" I pouted, squeezing his hand.

"Chicken butt?" He laughed, squeezing back tenderly.

I frowned, suppressing my own laughter. "No! My family is coming to the island in a few days!" I said giddily.

"Really? Awesome!" He responded, looking at me. "I can't wait to meet 'em!"

I grinned up at him, nodding. "I bet you'll love them! And my baby brother's coming too. Oh man, I can't wait to see him. I bet he's still a huge brat," I chuckled.

"You have a brother?" He asked, his golden eyes widening.

"Yep! He's the sweetest kid ever, except he's only like that to me… He's kind of a snob to everyone else," I responded, laughing heartily. "He's only a year younger than you… I hope you guys can be friends."

"Definitely! I love meeting new people, and if they're your family that makes it even better," he grinned.

"Thank you," I smiled. "But when do you think my house will be done?"

"It won't take much longer… We should either tomorrow or the day after."

"Oh, really?" I sighed in relief. "That's good; I was beginning to worry where I was going to fit everyone."

"They could always have always stayed at the Inn."

"Well, yeah… But I'd rather have them stay with me," I frowned slightly. "It'd be weird if I had my family stay at the Inn."

Luke nodded as he grinned. "Yeah, I understand."

Giggling in response, I sighed contently as I eased myself down on the blanket, bringing Luke with me. Snuggling up closer to him, our hands still interlocked, I focused my gaze on the deep, night sky laced with stars.

Smiling to myself, I could personally never get tired of watching the stars here on the island – the view really didn't compare to anywhere else… Besides back home, anyway. But this was something that you could only fully enjoy in the complete essence of life, where there was no pollution and there was only breathing Mother Nature.

"Luke?" I murmured, shifting my head to rest it on his shoulder.

"What's up, Alice?" He replied back softly. His thumb began rubbing my hand absentmindedly, as he continued to stare at the sky.

"I'll um…" I mumbled, suddenly unsure if I should tell him.

_I'll go out with you._

No. No, I couldn't commit myself to that just yet. It was too soon… Just because I was feeling so happy didn't mean I had to go around saying things that I knew I'd immediately regret later.

Biting my lip, I shook my head nervously. "N-Never mind."

Luke settled his gleaming golden eyes on me, burning with curiosity. "I wanna know," he pouted as he stuck out his quivering bottom-lip.

I chuckled hesitantly. "Later! I promise."

"Are you sure?" He eyed me warily. "Pinky promise?"

"F-Fine…" I mumbled, releasing our hands as we locked pinkies. "Happy?"

He nodded gleefully, kissing me on the forehead again. "Crazy happy."

Shifting my eyes back to the sky, I spotted a shooting star sparkling against the black sky.

"Luke! Look!" I squealed in excitement. "A shooting star!"

"Quick! Make a wish, Alice!" He responded just as excitedly, gazing up at the blazing star in wonder.

Nodding vigorously, I watched the last remains of the disappearing star as my wish faded along with it.

After a few seconds of a peaceful silence once the star was long gone, Luke got up from the blanket and hovered above me, careful not to squash me and the baby with his weight. My cheeks began burning again, as he began cradling my face in his warm hands where he propped himself up on his elbows. Along with my heated cheeks, my heart began thumping around erratically in my chest as his eyes smoldered with the sheer essence of adoration.

Gulping quietly, I stared back at him with round eyes as he slowly lowered his face closer to mine, our noses touching each other's gingerly. Smiling faintly, the butterflies in my stomach skyrocketed as he let out a small chuckle before pressing his lips onto mine.

The kiss, as it always was with Luke, was heated with the raw sense of simply… _needing_. And as always, I found myself completely in awe of the way he molded his lips against mine with such an amazing amount of heart.

_I wish for a healthy baby._

* * *

Summer 19th.

My house was done being constructed on as of yesterday, and it was absolutely amazing. I finally had an upstairs as well as two extra bedrooms – another one on the bottom floor and one up the upper floor; I was definitely pleased with how much work Dale, Luke, and Bo got done in such a short amount of time. And besides construction of just the new rooms, they also managed to make my kitchen and living room slightly larger as well. The entirety of my house smelled of fresh paint and sawdust, but it was completely clean and free of any leftover wood chippings. The carpenter's definitely lived up to their speedy and laborious name.

The new room on the main floor was perfect for a nursery. There was a large bay window with a seat that adorned one of the walls and it let in a great deal of sunlight. I mentally decided then that I was going to have to have Luna over as soon as possible to help me start decorating the room and picking out the perfect furniture.

_I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl?_

Giddy over the thought, my overflowing excitement was interrupted by a loud rapping on the door.

Hastily, I scurried over to open the door to be greeted by three people that I wasn't expecting so soon. My eyes immediately lit up, brimming with tears, as a large smile broke out on my face.

"Alice!" Cameron cried, stepping away from the door as he crashed himself into me for a big, bone-crushing hug.

"Aww, Cammy," I sniffled as I returned the vibrant hug. "I'm so happy to see you! I wasn't expecting you guys so early."

Clinging onto my younger brother desperately, I relished the feel of his strong arms encircling me in such a tight embrace. I had forgotten just how much I missed him being in my life, and having him there hugging me just reminded me how much I loved him.

I looked over his shoulder to see my father and mother beaming over at me, their faces lit with the same amount of joy.

My dad wasn't an incredibly tall man; he was about average height at around 5'9 where my mother was petite like me, standing at 5'2. They both had the same hazelnut brown hair that was passed onto both me and my younger brother, who was the only tall one in the family that seemed to be around 6'1 now… And I only hoped that he wouldn't be growing that much more.

My family didn't look any different than how I remembered them from their last visit, which was about a year and a half ago already… And I wouldn't even call that a visit since all they did was stop by for a few days to help me out on the farm since I was struggling financially.

My dad still had the same, messy hair with the everlasting broad grin adorning his handsome face. And it pleased me to see that his brown eyes were still lit up with the same zest and passion for life. My mom was still wearing the same old floral-orange bandana that she's always had ever since I could remember and it brought a small smile to my face as I stared at it fondly. It was placed and tied neatly on her head of perfect, straight and long hair which matched her fair and pretty complexion. She was the reason why Cameron was probably so popular with the ladies – since he had the same baby face that my mom had along with the same, large grey and twinkling eyes… but with the same handsome smile from our dad.

But Cameron wasn't lucky enough to inherit her darn cowlick like I had.

Gesturing for everyone to come inside, I quickly retreated into the kitchen where I immediately began pouring drinks. Bringing out a tray of some cookies and glasses of lemonade, I set it down steadily on the dining room table where everyone was seated comfortably.

Taking a cookie for myself, I sat down next to Cameron and immediately began babbling, ignoring all of their wandering eyes as they looked around my newly revamped house.

"Your house finally looks like an actual house," Cameron teased as he looked over at me. "Finally got around to it, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah," I dismissed him by waving a hand in the air. "It's not like I'm made out of money… It cost a fortune."

"It's so pretty, Alice," my mom said smiling over at me. "I think it's even bigger than our house, don't you think Dear?"

My dad nodded in response, grinning. "The carpenter's around here definitely know what they're doing."

With that, the sound of a door clicking open caused everyone to stop and listen out of curiosity. And speaking of the devil, a certain blue-haired carpenter casually waltzed into the room where we were all seated and stared at the four of us in amusing bewilderment.

Everyone looked up at him in slight surprise, where I just grinned and beckoned Luke to come over to join us. Standing up, I walked over to Luke's side as everyone else followed the motion and huddled around the two of us.

"Everyone, this is Luke," I smiled as I motioned my hand towards him.

Luke was grinning ear-to-ear, looking a little confused but happy nonetheless. I totally missed the fact that he was carrying a large bouquet of flowers in his left hand.

"Luke, this is my family… My dad, Jack, and my mom, Celia," I continued as I gestured towards them. "And this is my brother, Cameron."

My dad extended a calloused hand out to Luke, and he returned the gesture by shaking it strongly, grinning.

"It's great to finally meet you guys," Luke said as his grin expanded across his entire face.

My mom and dad both nodded in agreement, murmuring a string of words going along the lines of "nice to meet you too" and "you're so handsome" coming from my mom.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Cameron suddenly asked as he looked Luke up and down, his brows knitting tightly together. "I thought you were dating Chase?"

My face immediately paled as my voice got caught in my throat. "N-No… Sorry… I forgot to tell you guys that we broke up…" I mumbled, shifting my weight as I rubbed my arm absently.

An unpleasant and awkward silence slowly enveloped the atmosphere until my mom began chuckling lightly, immediately easing the tension.

"Now, now," she broke in. "There's no need for such minor details, is there?"

My dad began grinning lopsidedly as he agreed. "Say, Alice, where can we put our luggage?"

Luke shot me a worried glance, but I shook it off and led everyone upstairs where they'd be staying.

I really didn't want to think about Chase right now – because every time I did, it just made my heart jab with a pain filled with uneasiness and regret. So I always did my best to not think about him, where I would just engulf myself in whatever it was I was doing at the time. But I had stopped writing my family letters when I found out about the pregnancy, and never even told them that Chase and I broke up… And I definitely wasn't sure how I was going to bring up being pregnant.

"Mom, Dad… You guys can take this room," I grinned as I opened the door. "Don't worry though… I'm going to go out to buy a bed for you guys later today though, okay?"

They both nodded over at me, smiling.

"We can just sleep on a futon dear. There's no need to trouble yourself with us," my mom responded.

I shook my head hastily. "No way, I need to get an extra bed anyway. You can just leave your luggage in there… And Cameron, you can either sleep with them or you can sleep downstairs in my room with me."

Cameron's face immediately contorted into one of horror from the idea of having to share a room with our parents (which I was only teasing him about) and said: "Gross! There's no way I'd stay with them in the same room. Ugh."

Luke and Cameron were standing side-by-side, and they both broke out in a pleasant round of laughter as Cameron began making comments about how in love our parents still were, and that he could hear the bed creaking nearly every night accompanied with loud moans.

Shaking my head, I smiled at the two of them as I went back downstairs, beckoning Luke and Cameron to follow me. My parents opted on staying behind to situate all of their belongings, clearly embarrassed and flustered knowing that Cameron's known about their sex life this entire time.

Entering my room, I instructed Cameron to place his luggage on the floor near the door as I plopped down heavily on the bed.

"You don't mind sharing a bed with your older sister, do you?" I asked as I smiled innocently up at him.

Cameron's handsome face had a sincere smile etched upon it as he shook his head. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm just making sure," I laughed, grinning. "I was hoping you didn't grow up too much to be embarrassed to share a bed with your sister."

"Me and Cam always shared a room, all the way up until I moved here," I giggled, shifting my attention to a smiling Luke in the doorway. "Kind of weird having two teenagers live together in the same room, huh?"

Luke began laughing and he grinned over at me. "I'm surprised you guys didn't kill each other."

"Me and Cameron actually never fought that much. He's my perfect little baby brother, aren't you Cam?" I asked as I looked over at him, enjoying his reddening face. "I know every little thing about him."

"I'm not a kid a-anymore!" Cameron stuttered, thoroughly embarrassed having Luke in the room with us.

I waved a hand over at him, chuckling. "You'll always be a kid to me."

Cameron walked over to me, sitting next to me on the bed, his reddening face slowly turning back to its normal ivory. He flashed me a large smile and hugged me then, squeezing me tight.

"Damn, I missed you, Alice."

* * *

It was still early, just about one in the afternoon when Luke, Cameron, and I all set out to pick out a bed at Bagel Carpentry. My parents had decided to stay behind, saying they wanted to see how well my farm was and how my animals and crops were keeping up.

Entering the shop, I immediately made the introductions to Dale and Bo for Cameron and they seemed thrilled to meet someone new.

"I need to buy a new bed, Dale," I said. "Especially since my parents are going to be here, and I don't want them sleeping on the floor."

Dale nodded his blue-heard in understanding and grinned at me. "King size?"

I nodded happily. "Do you have it in the same cherry wood finish like the rest of my house and furniture?"

"Of course!" Luke broke in, handing me a magazine filled with different head boards and all the different finishes they came in. "You want this one?"

I followed where his finger was pointing and nodded. "That's the same one, right?" I asked, looking up at him.

Luke nodded, grinning. "Yep. We can get the same mattress for you as the one you have at your house, if you want."

"That'd be perfect," I smiled. "Do you think you can deliver it now then? I'll take Cameron with me to the tailoring shop to pick out some bed sheets."

Dale nodded. "Leave it to us."

"How much will it be?" I asked, walking over to Dale and the cash register as I pulled out my wallet.

"3750 G."

Handing him the money, I thanked the three of them and quickly left with Cameron by my side to go pay a visit to Luna.

* * *

Immediately entering the little shop, Cameron and I were quickly greeted by Shelly.

"Oh, welcome dear!" Shelly smiled. "It's so good to see you, Alice."

I smiled at her in return. "It's good to see you too, Shelly," I giggled lightly.

Shelly set her eyes on Cameron, a look of curiosity filling her face.

"This is my younger brother, Cameron. Him and my family are visiting the island for a week," I said.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am," Cameron said as he flashed her a genuine smile.

"My, my…" Shelly chuckled. "You're such a polite and handsome boy. Your parents must be so proud to have two beautiful children."

I blushed, shaking the back of my head in embarrassment. "Thank you, Shelly," I responded meekly.

Cameron thanked her as well, still sporting the same handsome grin that I knew caused every girl's heart to flutter.

Luna suddenly walked into the main room groggily and mumbled: "Is Alice here, Grandma? I thought I heard her voice…"

Luna slowly looked around, spotting me as her eyes immediately widened. "You are here!"

Crossing the distance between us quickly, she plowed her lithe body right into me for a bone-crushing hug.

Giggling, I returned it just as tight and kissed her on the cheek.

"Luna, I want you to meet my brother," I said finally after I loosened my grip on her.

She peered around me, immediately letting go of me as she spotted Cameron.

"It's nice to meet you," Cameron said, his voice even and sultry. "I heard a lot about you from Alice."

I blushed at his statement, suddenly embarrassed as I remembered how Luna was always brought up in all of my letters.

Luna nodded her pretty pink head and mumbled: "It's nice to meet you too."

"We actually came to get some new bed sheets since I just bought a new bed for my parents to sleep in," I said, interrupting Luna's dazed staring.

Her head immediately snapped up, looking over at me. "Ohh, what kind of pattern do you want? What size? Color?"

"King size…" I mumbled, pondering. "I dunno… What do you think, Cam?"

Cameron looked over at me and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Rolling my eyes, I continued thinking of the theme of the room I was going to go for, since the walls were painted a light tan. "What about beige? Or white?"

"Beige?" Luna repeated as she immediately began scrounging the section filled with an assortment of bed sheets. "What about this?"

Staring at what she was holding up, I shook my head. "Too dark!" I then walked over to her, looking along with her.

"I want this one," I smiled.

"But that one's so boring, Alice," Luna complained, as she shook her head in disdain.

"I don't like complicated patterns," I laughed. "This is nice, simple, and pretty. I'll take it."

After paying for the bed sheets, as well as buying two new pillows (with pillow cases to match) and a large comforter, Luna decided to tag along with me and Cameron as we headed back home.

- - - - - End: Warmth Aglow - - - - -

**I haven't updated for about a year. I'm sorry everyone. :c But still, thank you all for your continued support for the story.**

**I absolutely adore Celia; she's just so sweet and cute. And Cameron is what the soon looks like in AWL if you choose to marry her (who is just crazy adorable). And well… Jack is Jack (in AWL) lol.**

**I have a lot in store for this story, and I don't know when I'll get around to doing it all, but I'm going to try my best everyone. This was definitely a filler chapter, Chase will be present much more in the next. :D**

**Review loveys! xoxo**

**- Tara**


End file.
